Marriage Undercover
by woodster93
Summary: They haven't see each other since he left, now months later they are thrown together in an Undercover mission, as a married couple. What could go wrong. EO of course. Will be turning M rated in later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes, sighing at the feel of the soft carpet on her feet. She dropped her bag to the floor before taking off her jacket and walking towards the living room. She could hear the TV was on and by the cheering coming from it he was watching the game.

She walked into the open doorway and stopped, staring in disbelief at the mess in the living room. Empty beer cans lay on the floor and coffee table along with empty glasses and pizza boxes and the sink full of dishes.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," she said under her breath as she looked around the room, the anger building quickly inside her, as she glared at the person asleep on the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **So what we got?" asked Fin as he and Cragen entered the small room.**

" **You my friends have turned up, just at the right time," grinned Munch his eyes fixed on the monitor in front of him.**

" **Is it our guy?" he asked, as both him, and Cragen sat on the chairs either side of Munch.**

" **Oh no better than that," he laughed. "Olivia has just got in from work. Before she left for work today, she done all the house work, just like every good wife does when her husband is away training all day," he smiled. "However her so called hard working husband got finished early and decided to have some guys from his platoon over for a few drinks and to watch the game," he explained. "Probably so he could get a read on them away from work."**

" **And?" asked Cragen as they watched Olivia walking towards the couch and her sleeping ex partner.**

" **Well her husband and his friends kind of made a mess," laughed Munch. "And I would say Olivia is a little pissed off," he told them as they all watched Olivia kick Elliot's feet off the table.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell," he said jumping awake and looking around the room as he tried to get his eyes to focus. He looked up at Olivia who was glaring down at him. "What's wrong?" he asked her sitting up and picking up his half drunk can.

"You're seriously asking me what's wrong!" she yelled as Elliot took a drink from his can. "Have you seen the state of this place?"

Elliot looked around and shrugged. "I had a few of the guys around after work, I hoped a few drinks would loosen them up a bit and one of them might let something slip."

"And what….. You couldn't have tidied up when you were done?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes at her.

"I fell asleep, I had a hard day and was tired, it's only a few cans and dishes it's no big deal."

"What and you don't think I'm tired," she said storming into the kitchen and grabbing a trash bag.

Elliot stood up and watched her as she slammed the cupboard shut.

"Yeah, it must be real hard, sitting around all morning then out for a few hours work in the afternoon."

"I had to entertain those half brained women this morning, because it was my turn for the friggin coffee morning. I had to listen to them as they went on and on about shopping and who is banging who around the camp. What little Emma done at dance class, and how little Eddie wasn't picked for the school team again…"

Eliot tried to cut in but she had none of it.

"….. Then I tidied this place, before leaving for work, where I had to go and clean up other peoples shit, because apparently, that's the thing for wives around here to do, especially if you don't have five kids trailing behind them. Because god forbid any of them should actually have a life away from this place and think for themselves. Then I come home to find you lying on your lazy ass, a sink full of dishes, and shit everywhere."

Elliot watched as she picked up the cans throwing them into the bag.

"I was going to tidy up," he said as she snatched the now empty can out of his hand.

"What like you were going to do the dishes last night, or when you were going to do the laundry the day before that or maybe just once take the trash out."

"I got called out!" he yelled back. "What did you want me to do? Tell them I couldn't come in because my wife needed me to do the dishes. Jesus Christ Liv I'm supposed to be a training Sergeant."

"I'm not here to tidy up after you and do everything for you. I'm not your wife and I'm not Kathy fucking Stabler!" Elliot glared at her, his temper rising. "And what about the other nights, are you trying to tell me going to the bar was work? That coming in drunk when we are supposed to be working was part of the job."

"I was trying to fit in. Get a handle on things. We have been here almost 3 weeks and so far we have squat. We need to fit in more. So yes, me going out and getting drunk was part of the job," he said watching her as she stormed past him. "Maybe if you tried a bit harder to fit instead of looking down on all the women around here all the time like they are beneath you, just because they like to stay at home and support their husbands then I wouldn't have to all the time."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well it's not like you even try to make an effort with any of the other wives to get to know them. Maybe if you tried smiling every now and then, instead of having a constant scowl on your face….."

"Fuck you!"

"Witty comeback," he smirked. "It's not like you haven't said that before over the last few weeks," he said as he walked towards her and grabbing the trash bag from her hands as he walked past.

"Where the hell are you going!" she shouted to him.

"To put the trash out," he said turning back around. "Anything to stop you fucking nagging all the time. Oh and I forgot to tell you. I invited some of the guys and their wives and girlfriends around for drinks tomorrow night. So you can show them that sparkling personality of yours."

Olivia bent over and picked up an empty can from the floor and threw it at him just missing his head as it bounced off the wall beside him.

"What the fuck!" he snapped turning around and facing her.

"It's no wonder Kathy left you if this is how you were as a husband, living with you is enough to make any woman think twice about getting married," she said glaring at him.

"Except Kathy never left me, I left her. Maybe if you hadn't been scowling and a total bitch for the last few weeks I might have had a chance to explain why. And it's no wonder your still single, no man is crazy enough to put up with you," he said back to her. "Christ we have only been pretending to be married for three weeks and I already want a divorce. Don't wait up for me," he told her before storming out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Fucker!" she yelled throwing a can after him hitting the door as it slammed shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" **Oh boy," said Fin as they watched Olivia look up to the hidden camera.**

" **A few more days and I'm out of here," she said before walking away and into the kitchen area. They watched as she got a bottle of wine from the fridge and headed out the room. They changed cameras and watched as she climbed the stairs and into the bathroom slamming the door behind her as she entered the one room in the house without a hidden camera.**

" **Fin, go find Elliot and talk to him. My guess is he will have gone to the bar just off camp. Try and calm him down. Tell him the info the FEDs gave us about the husbands."**

" **And who is going to calm down Liv?" he asked grabbing his coat.**

" **Hopefully a bath and a bottle wine will do that," sighed Cragen. "Then I will call her and fill her in."**

"" **You knew it was bound to happen at some point," said Munch as he flicked through the cameras checking all the rooms. "Three weeks they have been under now, their every move inside the house being watched just in case something happens. It's enough to drive anyone crazy. We aren't even sure the guy will try this house."**

" **Five women in the last 12 months have been raped in their homes whilst their husbands were tied up and made to watch. They were all newly posted in couples living in this area of camp. The rapist got into the house undetected and waited for them to fall asleep. The chances are he works on the camp either as a soldier, a civilian worker or is actually married to female soldier. I knew this would take time when we were asked to help. Whoever is doing it needs to believe they are a genuine married couple."**

" **Well they certainly argue like a married couple. But do you really think it was a good idea to send them in. I mean Elliot leaving the department like he did, didn't go down to well."**

" **It's an FBI case what was I supposed to say when they asked for Olivia and for our help."**

" **Maybe, No, when you realised it was Stabler she going under with."**

" **It was taken out of my hands. I had no say in the matter," he sighed.**

" **But Cap you had to know something like this would have happened sooner or later. Having them together every day and night all that tension," he grinned. "It was bound to blow up at some point."**

" **Yeah I know," he sighed rubbing his forehead trying to ease the tension headache that was building. "That's why I insisted on us being the ones to watch the house and them, so when this happened we could hopefully calm it down. To be honest I figured Olivia would be pissed at first but eventually once they talked everything would be back like it was."**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Another Bud," said Elliot to the barman raising his almost empty bottle.

"Make that two," said Fin sitting next to him.

"Cragen send you?"

"Yeah."

"You guys see all that?"

"Yup," he said taking a drink.

"Liv okay?"

"She disappeared into the bathroom with a bottle of wine."

Elliot nodded and took a long drink from his bottle.

"Are you going out of your way to piss her off?" Fin asked him.

Elliot turned to look at him.

"This has nothing to do with this case or how I didn't take out the trash. You know it, Cragen knows, hell everyone who knows us, knows it."

"You hurt her man. Twelve years together and you just left. No call, nothing."

Elliot took a drink from his bottle.

"Yeah well … things happened."

"Cragen had to tell her you weren't coming back, that was a low thing to do. You had to know that would hurt her."

"I couldn't tell her. She would have talked me out of it. I needed out the unit and a fresh start. Once I was settled with the FEDs I was going to call her, but then this job came up."

"So what you asked for Liv?"

"What? No. Do you think I have a death wish? I was told I was going under because of my experience in SVU. I had no idea they would bring in Liv and you guys."

"So who decided on Olivia? Cragen said it came from higher up."

Elliot sighed. "Dana Lewis, that's who…I swear that woman really does hate me."

"Oh," said Fin a smile on his face. "She really does want you dead," he laughed. "Dynamite and bullets didn't work, so she puts you in a house and marries you up with Benson," he said unable to hide the laugh. Elliot looked at him and started to laugh as well.

"She really does hate me," he laughed before finishing his bottle.

"Or maybe, she just wanted the best on the job. Maybe she wanted two people that she could trust to get the job done. Two people everyone would believe were married, because as partners they were to close."

Elliot looked down at the bar.

"As partners we might have been close," he said without looking up. "Not anymore. She has made it quite obvious how she feels."

Fin sighed and took another drink.

"Look the FEDs gave us an update. They had been talking to the victims again; mainly the husbands and they finally admitted something. It turns out in the weeks leading up to the attacks they all had problems with their marriages and they cheated in some way on their wives."

"What do you mean?"

"They all either had sex, came onto or started a full blown affair not long after arriving on camp."

"Was it the same woman and maybe her husband got revenge?"

"No, different women. It could just be a coincidence. But they think the rapist may have made the husbands watch as a punishment in some sort of warped way for cheating. They are looking for a connection between the women, someone they all knew."

Elliot nodded.

"You want another beer?" he asked Fin.

"Nah I'm good. I should get back and let Munch get out for a while. Rollins and Amaro are finished in court so they are taking some shifts for us."

"I don't understand why you need to watch the house when we are in."

Fin shrugged. "We just do as we are told. I guess the fact they don't know how the guy got in, in the first place means they don't want to risk missing anything."

"Yeah I guess."

Fin finished his bottle. "Anyway, watching you and Liv is way better than any TV show I know," he said patting him on the shoulder and leaving the bar.

Elliot finished his bottle.

"You want another?"

"Sure, why not," he said not wanting to head home yet just have another fight. He took his wallet out and opened it looking at the photo inside it of him and Liv that they had taken before going into the house.

"She the reason why you're here drowning your sorrows?" asked the barman putting his drink down.

"Yeah," he sighed. "She drives me crazy. Nothing I ever do is good enough"

"Don't they all and I'm sure you never done anything wrong," he laughed.

Elliot smiled at him.

"Look man, if I had a woman looking like that at home I would be back there right now trying to put it right. She loved you enough to marry you, so you must have done something right," he said walking away to serve another customer.

Elliot looked at the photo again before slamming the wallet shut and picking up his bottle. "If only," he said before downing the bottle and ordering another beer, figuring it was best to let Olivia go to bed and cool off before facing her again.

 **I know watching them 24 hours in the house is a little far fetched, but can you imagine how much fun it would be to watch lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the great feedback on this story. Trying to keep light but still a little bit of drama.**_

 _ **For the reviewer who hoped I would be changing the rating to M, of course it will be, you only have to read my other stories to know this, lol.**_

 _ **This maybe the last update until after the weekend as I am off to spend the weekend with the sheep (If you follow me on Twitter this will make sense) and I don't have much internet. However that just means I get to write a bit more.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3

Elliot lifted his head when Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"There is fresh coffee in the pot," he told her looking back down at the paper he was reading.

She never spoke as she walked past him and got a cup from the cupboard and poured herself a cup. She looked around the kitchen and noticed how tidy it was.

"Your going in this morning, on a Saturday" she asked him, noticing he was in his fatigues.

He nodded. "Some of the guys failed the march the other day, so they are all in for a bit of extra fitness training. Just what I need with the way I am feeling."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone out drinking last night then."

"Yeah well it was better than sitting alone watching TV like I do most nights," he grunted. "At least I can have a conversation there without being snapped at."

They fell back into an awkward silence as they both drank their coffee.

Elliot stood up and picked up his plate and cup and turned to the sink putting them into the water.

"Leave them I will do them if you need to go."

"It's fine," he said not looking at her. "I wouldn't want you doing everything for me. As you reminded me last night your not here for that."

Olivia sighed. "Your so friggin childish," she said walking away from him and out the back door into the garden slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it!" he snapped throwing the cup back into the sink and breaking it into pieces. He gripped the side of the sink and took a few deep breaths. He hadn't meant to start another argument but he couldn't help it, she drove him crazy. He had got up early and tidied up all his mess from the day before hoping to put her in a good mood, so they could hopefully talk. He pulled the plug from the sink before carefully taking out the bits of broken cup and throwing them in the bin.

He looked out the kitchen window and watched her walking slowly around the garden in the sun drinking her coffee. When he was told about the job he was fine with it. When Dana took him for a drink and told him who would be his wife he tried to get out of it, but Dana wouldn't have it. She told him to get over and sort it out, because she wanted the best two people she knew on the job. He had picked up the phone so many times in the week leading up to the job to call her and explain everything, to try and say sorry. But each time he lost his nerve. Just like he had all those other times he tried to call. Scared she wouldn't want anything to do with him and scared she would tell him to go to hell. The longer he stayed away, the harder it became to make that call.

But he knew they needed to talk. If they were to help this case and catch this guy they had to at least work together again, and hopefully if they managed to work together again it might help to put their friendship back on track.

He snapped out of his daze and shook his head looking back out the window. Olivia was stood in the middle of the garden facing him, watching him. Elliot swallowed hard as he stared back at her. She was wearing plain grey sweatpants and a vest top. Her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, no make- up on, yet he had never seen her look so beautiful. A smile slowly spread across his face as he watched her.

Olivia watched Elliot from where she was stood through the window and saw him start to grin. She tipped her cup up pouring the remaining coffee onto the grass before heading back inside, wondering what it was that had him grinning like a mad man.

"Something funny?" she asked him throwing her cup in the sink and it hit off his hand.

"Erm….. No, nothing," he said turning on the tap and picking up the cup rinsing it out, the smile dropping instantly from his face. Olivia turned away from him heading towards the stairs. "Did Cragen update you last night, about the husbands?" he asked her turning around.

"Yeah," she said stopping and turning back. "He wants to meet up today."

"I was thinking at the drinks tonight I could the guys if they knew anything, tell them it was a rumour I had heard."

Olivia shrugged. "I guess it's worth a try."

"I will pick up everything we need for tonight on my way home," he told her trying to make an effort.

"You don't need to, Cragen said he would organise it and get it delivered for us."

He nodded as he put the cup down and looked at her. He needed to do or say something; they had to come to some sort of truce before tonight.

"Great…. Listen about last night, I just want to…..to…."

"Apologise," she interrupted.

Elliot narrowed his eyes, "I was going to say explain, not apologise, I thought maybe we could talk, try and sort this out."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said turning to leave again.

"That's bullshit and you know it Benson. That argument last night had nothing to do with taking the trash out or me bringing the guys home."

"So why not enlighten me," she said folding her arms over her chest. "Come on explain to me what it was all about."

Elliot slowly walked towards her his anger building as she cocked her head to one side smirking at him. "This is all about how I left you and never told you why," he said stopping a small distance from her.

"My God you are so full of yourself Stabler. You never left me personally Elliot you left the unit. We were partners and that's it," she said turning around and running up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck!" he said slamming his hand against the wall. "We were never just partners, and you fucking know it" he sighed grabbing his jacket and keys and leaving.

xxxxxx

" **Do you think they are going to be able to keep working together?" asked Rollins looking to Munch.**

 **Munch just shrugged. "They haven't killed each other yet, so there is hope."**

" **What do you think Stabler meant by they were never just Partners?" she asked him as she watched Olivia glare up at the camera in the upstairs hall before going into the bedroom grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom.**

 **Munch chuckled. "You mean you have never heard the rumours?" he asked her.**

" **Well….Yeah I heard them, but I figured the way Benson was anytime his name was mentioned that, that's all they were rumours." She spun in her chair to face him. "Are you telling me they actually done it, they were more than just Partners."**

" **Who knows," he grinned.**

" **That's bull and you know it," said Fin handing Rollins a coffee. "They were Partners and that was all."**

" **Physically maybe," smirked Munch. "But up here," he said tapping his head. "And here," he said laying his hand on his heart. "Who knew what was going on?"**

" **So what?" she said leaning forward towards Munch. "They were in love but never took it any further."**

 **Munch wiggled his eyebrows making Rollins laugh and Fin shake his head.**

" **Don't listen to him," said Fin. "He doesn't know what the hell he is talking about. He just likes to stir the shit."**

" **What so you don't believe any of the rumours?" she asked him.**

" **All I know is Elliot was married with kids, and Olivia wasn't the type to have an affair with her Partner, she is too god for that. And Stabler might have been a complete dick at times, but he would never have cheated on his wife."**

" **That doesn't mean they never wanted to though," she smiled.**

" **Exactly," said Munch high fiving her. "And if sexual tension was fire, then those two would have definitely set the place alight."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia scanned the coffee shop and spotted Cragen at the far end sitting by the window; he looked up and saw her giving her a little wave. She ordered a coffee at the counter then walked over and joined him.

"So do I need to ask what is so important that we need to meet up?" she asked as she sat down.

Cragen sighed and took a drink of his coffee.

"This can't continue between you and Elliot."

"Fine pull me out then," she said sitting back and folding her arms staring at him.

"I can't and you know that. You're in there until the FEDs or 1PP say so."

"Thank you," said Olivia as the waitress put her coffee down in front of her.

"That's why I think we need to talk. I need to tell you a few things," he said watching her as she took a drink. "About Elliot."

Olivia narrowed her eyes as she looked at him and put her cup down.

"What do you mean, about Elliot?"

"About when he left….. How he left."

"I know how he left," she said standing up and grabbing her bag. "He left without saying a damn word to me."

"No you don't, now sit your ass down," he warned her. "I mean it Detective….sit down."

Olivia looked at him shocked at how he spoke to her.

"I'm not getting my ass chewed by 1PP cause you can't get on with the job, because your still pissed at how your Partner left. So I am going to do what Elliot asked me not to and tell you everything."

Olivia slowly sat back down.

"What do you mean, what Elliot asked you not to?"

Cragen sighed leaning forward.

"I went to see Elliot when I got the envelope with his papers in. I wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing. When I got to the house Kathy looked shocked to see me. It turns out Elliot had moved out of the family home 2 weeks before the shooting in the station with Jenna and had his own place."

"They had split up again."

Cragen nodded. "The divorce papers had been signed for weeks. Kathy gave me his new address, but before I left she explained that things between them had been getting worse for a while. They both tried to make it work when she fell pregnant and had Eli, but things never went back to how it was. Too much had happened, they had both changed so much, so they agreed to make the break for good this time, before they started to hate each other. All the stress with Kathleen being arrested didn't help. She thought Elliot had informed me and was shocked that he hadn't let anyone know, especially you."

"Yeah well he likes to keep things close to his chest," she said to her Captain. "What's new there? He never told us the first time it happened either."

Cragen nodded before carrying on.

"He wasn't even shocked when he saw me stood outside his door. Said he had been expecting me now I had his papers. He told me I was wasting my time if I was there to talk him into coming back, but I told him I just wanted to know why."

"And did he tell you?"

"Yeah. He said he just couldn't do it anymore. He had reached his breaking point and if he didn't leave now it would end up killing him."

"And he couldn't tell me this, his partner?" she snapped.

"No, he couldn't. Because he knew if he came to you and told you, you would have tried to talk him into staying…."

"No I wouldn't," she cut in.

"Yes you would," he smiled. "Just like if you had left and Elliot wasn't ready for you to go, he would try and talk you out of it."

"He still could have talked to me. He didn't need to ignore me and just disappear like he did. I tried to call him, text him to make sure he was okay and got nothing back from him."

"He just needed time to sort himself."

"And he couldn't do that with me in his life, he had to cut me out?" she asked getting angry. "12 years of being his partner and he leaves without a word to me. Hell he didn't even tell me him and Kathy had split up again."

"Because he knew what you would do."

"And what's that?"

"Try and get him to work it out with Kathy, get him to go home. But he didn't want to go home. He didn't want you to try and fix things for him. He needed to sort things out for himself. He admitted to me he was a mess after the shooting. He locked himself away in his apartment and drank until he passed out just to help him forget. He didn't want to see anyone not even his kids. He smashed up his apartment, even broke his hand punching hell out of his wall, and smashed up his cell phone, which is why he didn't respond to any of your messages."

He looked at Olivia as he talked and saw the hurt on her face that he hadn't gone to her.

"I was his partner, he should have come to me," she said quietly. "He didn't need to go through it alone."

"He didn't. When he didn't turn up to see the department shrink they got in touch with George. He found out where he was and went to him. Elliot being Elliot tried to throw him out and yelled a lot, but you know how stubborn George is. In the end Elliot opened up to him. Told George how everything just got to him. The shooting, being falsely accused of molesting that kid, Kathleen getting arrested, his feelings…."

He quickly stopped talking and took a drink of his coffee.

"Let's just say he talked more than he ever has before. George went to see him every day and it helped him. It also helped him come to the decision to leave the force. He realised he couldn't work SVU anymore. He needed to do something different. It was George that put him in touch with someone in the FEDs, and once George was happy to sign him off he started working for them."

"I still don't get why he couldn't tell me all this. Why he had to just leave like he did without a word and never get in touch."

"Liv he just needed time. Then he was going to call you and see you. He asked me to tell you about him leaving as he wasn't ready to see you just then. Like I said he was in a bad way physically and emotionally. He had a lot of stuff he had to sort out especially up here," he said tapping his head.

"It just hurt," she said wiping away the tear rolling down her cheek. "I thought I meant more to him than that."

Cragen smiled. "You do Olivia."

She sniffed and used a napkin to wipe her nose. "Well it doesn't seem like it. It's like he hates me."

Cragen chuckled and Olivia looked up at him.

"Something funny?"

"You saying it seems like he hates you, you haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine around him either." Cragen looked at her as she wiped her eyes. "Can ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did something happen between you and Elliot….. Away from work."

Olivia's head snapped up and she glared at her Captain.

"Jesus Christ," she huffed. "What the hell is it with everyone? Cant a man and a woman just be friends why is it they always have to be screwing each other?"

Cragen smiled. "I never asked if you were sleeping with your Partner, I asked if something happened between you and Elliot."

"He was my Partner and he was married," she said looking down at the table.

"That's not an answer, that's an excuse. And Elliot wasn't always with Kathy."

"Yeah well nothing happened in those three years either," she told him.

"What? Even when you asked for a new Partner and then you left to go undercover for all those months? Without telling Elliot, or answering his calls," he smiled.

Olivia finally looked at him. "It was complicated, I needed time to think."

"Just like Elliot did. And I remember how when you came back things were a little tense for a few weeks but things finally settled and he forgave you, and you finally got your Partnership back on track. Olivia when you left him he was a mess. His mind wasn't on the job; he didn't want to work with anyone else. All he wanted was you and he had no idea where you were, what you doing and if you were even coming back. At least you knew he was safe."

Olivia watched him as he stood up and he put some money down on the table for their coffees.

"The stuff for your small party tonight will arrive this afternoon, Rollins is going to be delivering it and setting it up," he smiled down at her and she looked up at him nodding. "She will also stay throughout the party as a friend, which will give you both time to mingle."

"Thank you," she said quietly as he went to walk past her. He stopped when he was stood just behind her.

"Liv, Elliot left the job…..Not you, he was always going to come back to you. I think his exact words were, "I want a clean slate, no baggage holding me back, nothing to get in the way when I finally see her again."

"What do you mean?" she asked, but Cragen was already heading out the door leaving her sat alone those last few words going round and around in her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Liv!" he called as he dropped his bag by the door and walked through the house to the kitchen. "Liv!" he yelled again as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. He sighed as he leant back against the fridge and took a drink from the bottle. His body was aching; it had been a while since he had gone through a work out like they had just had.

"Your getting old Stabler," he mumbled to himself as he walked back through the house pulling his t-shirt off. He threw it over the back of the couch and carried on walking towards the stairs. He stopped and turned back around grabbing the t-shirt and taking it with him, picking up his gym bag on the way. The last thing he needed before tonight was another argument with her, he thought as he headed up the stairs for a shower.

He knocked on the door to the bedroom Olivia was staying in wondering if she was in there. Getting no answer he entered and went across to the wardrobe and took out some clothes for him to change into. He walked over to the large bed and sat on the edge of it looking around the room. It had been made up to look like a loving married couple room. He reached over and picked up the photo on the bedside table that was face down. The glass was cracked where Olivia must have slammed it down. It was photo from years ago that they had used in other undercover missions. Their heads were pressed together and Olivia had her arms around his neck, they both looked so happy. He remembered when they were taking the photos they could stop laughing and joking around. He also remembered how he had wanted to pull her to him and kiss her as the joked around getting the right shot. It had taken all his will power and strength not to do it. He put the photo back making sure it was stood upright and facing the bed up before leaving the room. No matter how much shit she gave him he needed to talk to her, even if he had to tie her to a chair and gag her to make her listen. And the party tonight was the perfect time; she wouldn't be able to cause a scene.

 **Might be able to get a second update done later, depending how busy I get at work.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rollins pulled up outside Elliot and Olivia's house in the small catering van, and climbed out. She had been quite excited when Cragen told her she was to join Benson and Stabler for the night at their party. She had only seen Stabler on camera and was yet to meet him.

She had been a little shocked when she first saw him. From the description and the way people talked about him she had expected a rough looking, miserable, angry man, not what she saw, she had been pleasantly surprised.

She knocked on the door and when she waited for an answer looked around the neighbourhood. A few kids were playing in the street but other than that it seemed quiet. Getting no answer she banged on the door again.

"Yeah….. Yeah, I'm coming," she heard Stabler yell from inside and a few seconds later the door opened.

Rollins just stood and stared at an almost naked Stabler in front of her as he stood in just a towel.

"Can I help you," he smirked as he watched Rollins looking up and down his body.

"Erm….yeah, I'm here to help with your little party, Cragen sent me."

"Amanda Rollins right?"

"Yeah," she smiled taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well you best come in, Munch text me to let you know you would be helping out but I wasn't expecting you so early" he said stepping to the side and allowing her into the house and closed the door behind her. "Give me five minutes to throw some clothes on," he said as he brushed past her. "I haven't long got back in and I was just taking a shower."

"Oh I don't mind," she grinned. "I walked into the locker room and caught Munch getting changed the other day, trust me your definitely an improvement."

"Thanks….. I think," he laughed. "Make yourself comfy, I won't be long, then we will get the van unloaded," he said disappearing up the stairs.

Amanda watched him and nodded smiling to herself as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. She could see now why there were so many rumours about Stabler and Benson flying around the precinct. How Olivia managed to keep her hands off that body for 12 years was beyond her, what the hell was she a Nun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that's the last of it," she said as they put the final tray of food into the fridge.

"I will sort all the drink out in a bit," he said looking around the kitchen at it all. He walked over and took out two beers opening them and handing one to her. "Let's take five before we set everything up," he said walking out into the garden with Rollins following him.

They both sat down on the garden bench taking a drink of their beers.

"So I take it Olivia isn't back from her meeting with Cragen yet," she said closing her eyes and dropping her head back letting the sun warm her face.

"I didn't know that's where she was," he said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "I thought she was getting away from me from a bit. I don't even have to open my mouth these days and I piss her off."

"So we noticed," she chuckled. "I got to say the two of you put on quite a show. Were you like this as partner's as well?"

"We had our moments," he smiled turning to look at her. "And I'm sure Munch has filled you in on some of them."

"He did mention a few things."

"So, how you enjoying the unit?"

"It's tough at times, but having a good squad helps."

"Yeah," he said looking down at the ground.

"Do you miss it?" she asked him.

"The people…. Yes, the cases not so much. After a while it becomes too much, it takes over your life. It becomes the only thing you think about. You're in the park with your kids and you look at everyone like they are a child rapist. You go to a bar and your watching guys in case they try something. I have teenage kids and they hate going anywhere with me," he said laughing.

"Is that why you left?"

Elliot turned his head slightly to look at her. "You telling me you haven't heard why I left?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I heard about the shooting, but I also heard it was a good shoot. You only done what anyone else would have done in your place."

Elliot never answered as he continued to look straight ahead.

Rollins leant forward copying his pose. "Do you miss Olivia?" she asked him glancing over to him.

Elliot lifted the bottle to his mouth and finished his beer. "Every minute of every day," he said as he stood up and started walking towards the house. "Come on, we best get set up for this party, we only have a couple of hours," he said walking into the house. Rollins finished her beer and followed him smiling. Maybe Munch's theory about the famous Benson and Stabler wasn't all just in his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia walked through the door to the sound of music, talking and laughter coming from the kitchen. She stood in the living room watching Elliot and Rollins in the kitchen.

"He was seriously having a pillow fight," laughed Rollins as Elliot handed her plates full of food from the fridge.

"Yup, feathers everywhere," he told her. "We are in the middle of a case and Munch is having the time of life in the middle of a huge pillow fight."

"God I wish I could have seen that," she grinned.

"Is he still full of all his conspiracy shit?" he asked her looking up to one of the hidden cameras and smirking, knowing Munch could be watching.

"Hell yeah," she laughed following Elliot's eyes to the camera. "Still talking shit about a lot of things, aren't you. You should have heard him when we were told about this job and the hidden cameras. He asked why they were bothering to hide cameras because the government have them hidden in TVs and all other electrical devices anyway."

"Good to see some things never change," he laughed.

Olivia watched them laughing and joking together. They hadn't even realised she was stood there. She turned away quickly and quietly walked up the stairs to the bedroom. The full time they had been undercover she hadn't heard Elliot laugh and joke like he was with Rollins. But then they hadn't really given each other a reason to, or at least she hadn't. Elliot had tried a few times to talk to her and she just brushed him off or left the room.

She entered the bedroom and sat on the bed as she kicked her shoes off. She thought about what Cragen had told her earlier that day and about what Elliot had said to him. God she had been such a Bitch to him, she never gave him a chance to explain, she was just so angry at him and the way he had left, not caring why or for any of the reasons.

"God you are such a bitch at times," she said to herself standing up and starting to undress for the shower completely forgetting about the cameras, which she had done a few times over the few weeks. After her conversations with Cragen she had gone shopping and got herself a new dress for the night, to make an effort. Elliot had been right they needed to make more of an effort to get to know people and try and get some leads. She pushed her trousers down to the floor and kicked them away before pulling her top over her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Fin quickly clicked the computer to go to another room not wanting to invade her privacy anymore than they already were.**

" **Whoa what you doing?" asked Munch quickly grabbing the mouse from him and clicking it back to the bedroom.**

" **Dammit John, stop acting like a dirty old man," he snapped not looking at the screen. "How the hell have you lasted this long at SVU is beyond me."**

" **I'm not being a pervert this time," he laughed. "I just don't want to miss this," he said nodding to the screen. Fin turned his head when he heard the raised voices.**

" **Oh Boy," he said shaking his head at the scene on the screen in front of him.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I best go and get changed," said Elliot looking around the kitchen. "I thought Liv would have been home by now," he said looking at his watch.

"Maybe her meeting with Cragen went on a bit longer," she said shrugging.

"Yeah, maybe. Listen some of the guys will be arriving shortly, you okay to let them in whilst I go for a quick shower. I need it after moving all that drink."

"Yeah, sure."

"Just tell them you're a friend of ours and do catering and you offered to help out with food for the night. If the guys think I got a catering firm in they are gonna think something is up."

"Sure," she smiled watching Elliot as he disappeared out the room.

He walked up the stairs pulling his top of as he walked into the bedroom.

"What the hell!" yelled Olivia as Elliot pulled his top over his and stopped walking staring at her. She was stood in the middle of the room in only a pair of black panties and bra. He stared at her open mouthed as she glared back at him, wishing she hadn't thrown her top across the room.

"I erm….. I didn't …. I didn't know you were home," he stammered as his eyes roamed over her body not even try to hide it, he knew he shouldn't be but he couldn't help it, she was beautiful and person alive could see that.

Olivia felt her skin burning as she watched him watching her, his eyes blatantly falling on her breasts as he licked his lips. She stormed across to him and grabbed his top off him and held it across her chest hiding herself. Elliot couldn't help the smirk on his lips.

"You didn't try and hide yourself the last time we were in a bedroom together."

"What the hell you talking about?" she asked him.

"The Bushido case, you were quite willing to strip off then and drape yourself all over me, didn't see you trying to cover yourself then."

"That was different, maybe if you had been a better husband I wouldn't have had to come to you to save your your marriage and your ass."

Elliot started laughing to himself.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Liv, I got shot that night. Mind you if I had died I would have died a happy man after that show you gave them. And what do you mean you were trying to save my marriage?"

"God you are such a prick do you know that, it wasn't my fault they figured you out. Maybe if you hadn't acted like a good little catholic boy, who had never seen a woman in bra and panties when I came out the bathroom we could have gotten away with it. And as for your marriage, Kathy had her bags packed and was leaving with Eli when I got to your house. I had to do something to stop her leaving."

"You should have just let her go, what is it with you always trying to sort my life out for me."

Olivia stared at him as she thought about Cragen's words and how he didn't want her to fix things.

"What are you doing just barging in here anyway?" she asked him trying to change the subject.

"I didn't know your were back so I came up to shower and change before everyone arrived. If you hadn't just sneaked in I wouldn't have just entered the room."

He watched Olivia as her own eyes moved over his body. His sweat pants were hung low on his hips. He had lost a bit of weight since he had left and toned up a lot spending most nights in the gym, rather than go home to an empty apartment, he saw Olivia bite down on her bottom lip as her eyes stopped and she stared towards the waist band of his sweats.

"See something you like Benson?" he asked her, knowing it would piss her off that he caught her looking. He also knew she was staring at the black ink from the new tattoo he had gotten as she tried to figure out what it was.

Her head snapped up. "I'm not surprised you didn't hear me," she said. "You were too busy laughing and flirting with Rollins….. Maybe they should have got her to play your wife. After all we know how much you prefer your blondes."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, we were only talking, not flirting. It was nice to have a civilised conversation instead of being screamed at all the time."

"Yeah, sure whatever you say."

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you? I leave for a few months and you turn into a complete bitch."

"Yeah well maybe if you had showed me a little respect and gave me a heads up as to why you were leaving….."

"What you mean like you did?" he asked her raising his own voice. "When you asked Cragen for a new Partner first and then just when I think we are okay you left to go undercover with FEDs, you really gave me the heads up then, clearing your desk over night."

"I was coming back!" she shouted.

"But I didn't fucking know that. Christ we had one of worse cases ever, I tell you I need you, that you and my kids were the only things I had left, and then you go straight to Cragen andasked for a new Partner. Talk about a kick in the nuts. I walk into work the next day to be told you had transferred out, no warning, nothing," he yelled back at her.

"You blamed me for Ryan's death. You may not have said those exact words but I knew it was how you felt. And then, you tried to get me to shoot you, you told me over and over to pull the trigger. How could you even ask me to do that?" she said tears forming in her eyes as she thought back to the warehouse.

"I was out of ideas, he had the gun to my head and he would have killed me if he had the chance. At least you taking the shot and killing him we would have had the chance to find the kid."

"You didn't know that. You were being a selfish prick, just like you always are."

"So is that why you left me again, just taking off over night. No word, no call, nothing. What exactly had I done that time, Benson? I thought everything was back to normal, that we were okay. I came into work to find your desk cleared, and your phone disconnected. I didn't know if you were alive or dead. What was that for to punish me, teach me a lesson? At least when I left I put my papers in, and asked Cragen to tell you. Me I got nothing. I didn't know what the hell I had done wrong. Did you not think for one minute I was worried about you?"

"Well it didn't look like it when you had your tongue shoved down Dani Becks throat."

Elliot stared at her open mouthed as the room fell into silence. He had no idea that she knew he had kissed Dani.

"Like I said, you always did prefer blondes," she said walking past him towards the bathroom. Elliot grabbed hold of her arm.

"What do you know about Dani?" he asked her.

"Enough," she said pulling her arm out of his grip. "Now get the hell off me," she said storming off into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck," he sighed rubbing his hand over his face and staring at the closed bathroom door, before grabbing some clothes and storming out the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Munch, Fin and Cragen all looked at each other as they watched Elliot leave the room.**

" **Well I guess your little talk with Benson done a lot of good," laughed Munch.**

" **Did you know about Stabler and Beck?" asked Fin. "I didn't even think they liked each other."**

" **Never mind that, I want to know why we didn't know about Olivia stripping off to save Stabler's life. Damn I always miss the good stuff."**

" **You are seriously one dirty old man," said Fin shaking his head.**

" **And you wouldn't have me any other way," he laughed looking over at Cragen.**

" **So did you know about all of that stuff?"**

" **No," he sighed rubbing his hand over his head. "And I'm more concerned about what they are talking about with the gun to his head incident, they never wrote that up. I swear to god those two are going to put me in an early grave. I thought that little talk with her earlier may have helped, but there is so much anger between them."**

" **Cap, until they finally give in to each other and just do the deed, nothing is going to help those two," laughed Munch turning back to the screen. He had a feeling the party tonight was going to be very eventful.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope your all still enjoying this little story.**

Chapter 7

Olivia looked across the room as Elliot laughed and joked with the guys from his section and some of the civilian staff that worked with them. Most of them had turned up some with their wives and girlfriends, others flying solo.

Despite their argument earlier she found herself having a good time getting to know the guys and their partners. She had done her best to avoid Elliot all night not wanting to be anywhere near him worried she might actually slap him.

She watched as Elliot walked over towards Rollins and start to talk to her, he looked over to Olivia and smirked before he turned back to Rollins and moved in closer, their bodies almost touching.

"Fuckin prick," she muttered under her breath.

"You okay Mrs S…"

"Olivia!" she snapped her eyes still on Elliot as he leant forward caging Rollins against the far wall with his body. The young man in front of her turned his head and followed her gaze towards Elliot.

"You okay…..Olivia?"

Olivia blinked and shook her head turning to him and giving him a small smile.

"Sorry… Yes I'm fine."

He nodded and glanced quickly back at Elliot and Rollins, before turning his attention back to Olivia.

"So how you settling in?" he asked her.

"It's been okay, the area seems nice enough, if not a little quiet."

"Yeah I love it here."

"Have you been here long?"

"Six years."

"That's a long posting."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "No I'm a civilian here. I work on the transport. I got moved to the Platoon Elliot joined a month or two ago after they became short staffed."

"Oh I see," she smiled back at him.

"Got to say it was nice to be invited tonight, most of the time the guys don't invited the civilians to these get togethers."

"Yeah well we wanted to get to know everyone, after all they say you are all like one big family," she said her eyes going back to Elliot as she heard him Rollins laughing across the room. She looked back at the young man in front of her. "I'm really sorry," she said forcing a smile. "I didn't catch your name."

He smiled back at her. "That's because I didn't give it."

"Oh right."

"But its Mark," he grinned holding out your hand."And it's nice to meet you Olivia."

"You to," she replied nodding as he kept hold of her hand a little longer than a hand shake normally lasts. "So if you have been working here for six years you're the person to come to for ideas of things to do," she said to him. "Like I said it seems a little around here nothing ever seems to happen."

"Oh it has its moments," he smiled.

Olivia nodded. "I heard about the attacks in people's homes before we got here," she said deciding to just come out with it. "I was a little worried and tried to get Elliot to get his posting changed."

Mark shrugged. "I heard about them in passing and from the wives gossiping in the coffee shop. I can understand how it may freak women out a little."

"Yeah," she said her eyes going back to Elliot and Rollins as Elliot leant in real close and said something making Rollins laugh. Mark followed her gaze.

"As much as I like Elliot, I have to say he is an idiot," he said looking back at Olivia as Elliot and Rollins carried on talking and laughing. "To leave a beautiful woman like you alone in the corner like this."

Olivia smiled despite feeling uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her. "Well I'm not alone now am I, how about I get us a top up?" she asked him taking his glass from him before walking into the kitchen area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know you should be talking to her," said Rollins as Elliot's eyes followed Olivia into the kitchen.

"What's the point, we seem to have lost the ability to talk to each other all we do is argue or throw insults at each other."

"Well you should make the effort, it's going to look weird if you keep ignoring each other all night, and you're supposed to be married."

Elliot shrugged. "Maybe this is me having an affair," he grinned at her. "All the guys had affairs before the women were attacked, maybe we should go down that road."

Rollins shook her head. "No Elliot you're talking to me to piss Olivia off, I heard you guys fighting earlier."

"You did huh?"

"Sure did. Now I don't know your history fully, but I heard you two were amazing partners and used to be good friends. Now I can understand why Olivia is hurting but I also understand why you left like you did, but you need to talk to her without fighting, so why not give it a go tonight. The house is full, so it will stop you both from causing a scene."

Elliot looked back at Olivia who was stood by the sink.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said licking his lower lip before biting down on it. "Can you keep a look out in here for a while?"

"Yeah sure," she smiled and Elliot turned away from her and headed over to Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we talk?" he asked her as he stood behind her.

"I think we said everything that needed to be said earlier."

"Well I don't," he said stepping closer to her. "I think we said a lot of hurtful things dragging them up from the past, but we never talked. We haven't talked since we started this job and we can't keep going like this Liv. I don't want to carry on like this." He leant forward as he talked and lowered his voice. "I want my best friend back… I miss you," he said his voice just above a whisper so nobody around him could hear.

Olivia felt the tears building in her eyes as she heard his voice breaking slightly as he talked.

"Five minutes Liv, that's all I'm asking…..please."

She nodded her head and quickly lifted her hand wiping her eyes. "Five minutes," she said thinking back to what Cragen had told her earlier, she needed to listen to his side.

"Let's go out the back," he said knowing there were no cameras and prying eyes out there. Olivia turned and headed to the door without looking at him. He grabbed the bottle of wine from the counter and followed her out, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

Across the room Mark watched them both leave out the back door a scowl on his face. He couldn't believe she was falling for his false charm after all the flirting he had done with the blond tonight. He walked over to the drinks and poured himself a large vodka and joined the rest of the guys.

 **I will try and get another chapter out later tonight if I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprising myself with these quick updates, time for them to actually talk at last.**

Chapter 8

Olivia sat on the small wall in the garden and watched Elliot as he walked towards her.

"Top up?" he asked her holding out the bottle of wine.

"Sure," she nodded thinking a little more alcohol would help this conversation. He refilled her glass and realised he hadn't brought his glass out. He sat down next to her and took a drink from straight from the bottle. Olivia looked over to him and raised her eyebrows."Forgot my glass," he explained.

They sat in silence for a short while.

"So talk," she said quietly.

Elliot nodded to himself and took a deep breath.

"First of all you have to know I never meant to hurt you…."

"How could you think…" she interrupted but Elliot held up his hand to stop her.

"Liv you need to let me talk. No interruptions otherwise all we are ever going to do is argue….Okay," he said glancing at her. She never spoke."Okay," he repeated.

"Okay….fine," she huffed. Elliot couldn't help but smile, she sounded like a huffy kid when she spoke.

"Like I was saying I never meant to hurt you. I was going through a lot of shit at work and away from work with Kathy. Maybe I should have told you, but I know what you are like, you would have tried to help me, tried to get me to go back and make a go of it with Kathy, but I didn't want to, not this time. Unlike the first time we separated, this time it was my decision. I wanted the divorce. Things hadn't been right between us since we got back together, but we tried for the kids. Then after the trouble with Kathleen and then Dickies friend we realised we weren't doing any good by staying together. I asked her for a divorce after I was cleared of assaulting Hunter Mason."

"But things were fine between you."

"No Liv they weren't. We pretended things were good, but neither of us was happy. You even said yourself you stopped her leaving during the Bushido case. We finally sat down and talked, we were honest with each other for the first time in years. We sat the kids down later that night and told them, I moved out two days later once I got an apartment."

"So why didn't you tell me then?"

"I planned to, I thought I had all the time in the world, but then things got really fucked up after Jenna, shooting her hit me really hard. If you thought I could be an asshole before the shooting that was nothing compared to what I was like in the weeks after it."

"You could have come to me? We were Partners I would have been there for you."

"Right after the shooting I didn't want anyone, I just wanted left alone. I started drinking to help me sleep; I kept missing my appointments to see the shrink." He looked across to her "I saw your calls and read your texts Liv and I went to answer you so many times or to call you back, but I just couldn't do it."

"Why?" she asked looking down into her drink.

"Because I was embarrassed," he told her. "The job had finally broken me, Kathleen being arrested, Dickies friend getting killed, Hunter, Sonia dying, I couldn't take it anymore, and I didn't want you to see me like that, I was a mess." Everything he told her was the truth, but he couldn't tell her the full reason not yet, it was too soon.

"And you really thought I would care about the mess you were in. You were my partner El, and my friend, I would have been there for you."

"I know, but I needed to sort myself out. Haung came to see me and I started to finally talk about what I wanted in my life. I wanted to get myself sorted before I came to see you. I didn't want any…"

"Baggage," she said still not looking at him.

"Yeah baggage," he said frowning as he looked at her. "But the longer I left it to get in touch the harder it became. Then your calls and texts stopped, I smashed up my phone and I just figured you were over me. That you didn't need me or miss me, I even got it in my head that you hated me, for what I had done. It took a lot of convincing from Haung that you didn't."

He watched her as she took a drink from her glass. "I could never hate you El… Seriously pissed with you for shutting me out, but I could never have hated you." Elliot took a long drink from the bottle as he listened to her talk. "It felt like a knife being driven into my heart when Cragen told me you had handed your papers in and weren't coming back. I felt like going around to your house and slapping some sense into you. I even drove to Queens twice and sat down the street from the house in my car. Of course I didn't know you had moved out then. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Liv, I know I could have handled things better but I thought I was doing the right thing, you have to believe me. I had finally built up the courage to come and see you when this job came up and I was told I was going undercover. I could have easily strangled Dana, and that was before she told me who I was to be married to," he smirked and saw Olivia smile. They sat in silence for a while taking in everything that had been said as they drank their wine.

"I miss you Liv. I have had you back in my life for almost a month and I feel further away from you now than I ever did when I left….. I just want my friend back."

"You think we can do that, after everything we have thrown at each other over the last few weeks."

"I'm sure we have said worse to each other over the years," he said nudging into her. "In fact I can think of quite a few times where you have called me a lot worse than a Prick."

She finally looked over to him and saw him smiling at her.

"I was always coming back to you Liv; I don't think I could live the rest of my life without you in it. I need you."

Olivia sniffed and reached up wiping the tears away that finally fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you," she said her voice breaking.

"It's okay, I guess I deserved it, I was being a complete prick to you."

"And about earlier, what I said about Rollins and Dani, I'm sorry it's none of my business what you have done or do."

She jumped when she felt Elliot's hand on hers and he leant into her as he talked. "There is nothing going on with Rollins. I was just being a prick again," he told her. "And as for Dani we will talk about that another time," he said squeezing her hand as he stood keeping hold of her left hand. They both looked down at their joined hands as he ran his finger over the gold wedding band she was wearing. "You know Liv; if I had wanted a blond I would have stayed married to Kathy. I wouldn't have divorced her…. Blondes are so overrated," he grinned.

Olivia looked up at him and saw him smiling as he looked down at her hand, her heart beginning to race.

"We should get back inside," he said to her. "Everyone will be wondering where the hosts have gone," he said puling her to her feet so they were stood just inches apart. "We going to be okay?" he asked her still not leaving go of her hand.

"Yeah…. We will," she nodded. "We need to talk about things still, but I think we will be okay… I want my friend back as well," she smiled at him. He licked his lips and nodded.

"Come on let's get back to the party and try to enjoy ourselves on the free drink and food supplied by Cragen" he grinned holding her hand tighter as he led her back towards the house.

 **Finally they talked without killing each other. But I can't have everything running smoothly, what is it he is scared of telling her.**

 **I will try for one more update before I go away for a week with my Cadets. I won't have any internet then so I will do my best.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay I have been away with my little Cadets on our Easter Camp. However it meant I got a few chapters done so expect quick updates.**

Chapter 9

"I'm going to head off," Rollins said smiling at Elliot as he came over to her. "Cragen just text and told me to stand down."

He nodded and smiled back at her "You get anything from any of the guys?"

"Nope, except a few phone numbers," she laughed.

"Most of the guys seem okay," he said looking around. A few of the guys had left and it was just some of the younger single ones that were still left and now quite drunk.

"Well good luck getting rid of those; I think they have quite enjoyed all the free drink."

"I will just threaten them with a few longer boot runs," he smiled.

"Say bye to Olivia for me," she said looking around the room and not seeing her. She hadn't real spoke to her since her and Elliot had come back in from the garden.

"I will do, she went to the bathroom to freshen up," he said following her to the door and reaching around it to open it for her. He leant in to talk to her so nobody else could hear him. "Tell Cragen I will call him in the morning to see if they caught anything on the cameras."

"Sure," she said. "Is everything okay with you and Olivia now?" she asked him as they walked down the small drive towards the van she had arrived in.

"We are getting there," he smiled reaching around her and opening the door to the small van."At least we talked and cleared the air a little, and were able to stay in the same room for more than five minutes without screaming at each other."

"That's a good start," she said as she climbed into the van and opened the window. Elliot bent over and rested on the car.

"It was good to meet you," he told her.

"You to," she smiled. "Try to not piss Benson off anymore, Munch enjoys it far too much," she told him as he stood up.

"I can't promise anything, I seem to have this knack for it," he told her as the van pulled away and she waved as she pulled out the drive. Elliot turned and headed back into the house. He never saw the man in the shadows watching him and Rollins and never heard him muttering under his breath calling Elliot a Prick as he watched him walking back into the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay?" he asked her as he leant against the sink and watched her as she rinsed the glasses.

"Yeah, just tired," she told him.

"Well I have told them to finish their drinks and get out, I ordered them a couple of taxis."

She nodded and went back to the glasses. "I enjoyed tonight," she said without looking at him. "I didn't think I would but it was fun. And you were right, the women and especially the wives aren't as bad as I thought, they just want to support their husband in his career."

Elliot nodded and got a bottle of water from the fridge and took a long drink. "I'm glad we finally got to talk," he said as she dried her hands on the towel and he offered her the bottle. She took it from him and took a drink before leaning back against the sink with him.

"Me to, I didn't know how much longer I could carry on like we were… and I know I was to blame for a lot of it."

"No you weren't Liv," he said quietly so nobody could hear them. "I thought me leaving like I did was the right thing to do. That it was for the best, but all I thought about was myself and how I was feeling. I just thought you would get on with things because you're a strong and independent woman," Olivia glanced at him as he talked, before looking at the guys still left as they drank the last of their beers. "I truly never meant to hurt you. I just figured when Cragen told you I had left you would get a new Partner and just get on with it….Move on, till I sorted myself out and was ready to come back and see you."

"You mean move on like you did with Dani Beck?"

Elliot sighed and took the bottle of water from her taking a drink.

"I never moved on with Dani."

"That's not the impression I got, you seemed real cosy with her."

Elliot pushed himself forward and turned to face her, he looked at her narrowing his eyes.

"How would you know how I was with Dani?" he asked her. "She left before you came back."

Olivia looked down to the floor between her.

"I came back earlier," she said her voice almost a whisper. "I came to the station to see you but you weren't at your desk. Dani was sat at my desk. She erm….. She introduced herself as your Partner and asked if she could help."

"That was weeks before I saw you," he said anger seeping into his voice.

"I know. I saw Cragen and he said he didn't have a place for me. I watched you come back to your desk, you seemed happy with her, like you had moved on, got yourself a new Partner. I told Cragen I needed time before I would even consider coming back….. I just needed time to think."

"Liv I ….."

"I wasn't going to come back at all when Cragen called me, but he talked me into it. He asked me to come back for a few weeks to see how things were, and if I still want to get out he would find another unit for me."

"But you stayed."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I loved my job."

"Is that the only reason you stayed?" he asked her. She slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"Well there was also Munch's coffee, god I really missed that sludge," she smiled at him, just as a car beeped outside.

"Hey Sarge, our cab is here," one of the guys slurred as he staggered towards the door.

"You best make sure they get in the taxi's okay," she said looking past him as the guys staggered towards the door.

"Yeah," he said laughing as one of them walked into the chair and fell over making his friends laugh.

He stepped forward then turned back to face her. "Just so you know, I was always coming back to you Liv…. Because I need you in my life, I always have," he said turning away and walking into the living room.

Olivia let out the shaky breath she was holding and watched as Elliot helped to pick up the young man who had fallen over again and pulled his friend down on top of him. She turned towards the sink and gripped the edge tightly as Elliot's words ran through her head. He was always coming back for her, he needed her in his life. A smile finally appeared on her lips for the first time in three weeks, as she heard Elliot laughing as he helped the guys out to the waiting cabs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **Damn this is better than any soap opera," said Munch grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it in his mouth. "I can't believe Stabler and Beck getting close….. Olivia coming back early and seeing them," he grinned.**

 **Fin shook his head.**

" **You need to stop listening in to their conversations."**

 **Munch looked at him and laughed. "You are kidding right."**

" **No, man…. Look Benson and Stabler have a lot of shit to work through. It's bad enough we have cameras on them all the time, it doesn't mean you have to listen to everything."**

" **You cannot tell me your not interested in what they are saying. I saw your face when Olivia told Elliot she came back early and saw Beck at her desk, you were as shocked as me. And you couldn't wait to see what came next. If this was on TV that would have been the cliff hanger for sure," he laughed turning back to the screen and watched as Elliot helped to carry one of the guys outside as Olivia stood by the sink.**

" **So we get anything?" asked Cragen as he entered the room carrying takeout bags.**

" **Only Stabler getting all soft and telling Olivia he was always coming back for her. Underneath all that hard exterior I think there is a big soft teddy bear just bursting to get out."**

" **Jesus John, I meant anything about the case. Did any of the guys seem a little off to you? Anything strange happen."**

" **Not that I could tell."**

" **And how the hell would you know?" asked Fin. "You spent most of the night listening in to Stabler and Olivia," he said as Munch started to flick through the different cameras in the room around the house, as Fin and Cragen emptied the bags.**

" **Well it is so much fun. I can't believe they actually went outside to talk, spoiling my fun like that."**

" **Can we not get Amaro in here instead of him, he is seriously driving me crazy?" Fin asked Cragen making him smile.**

" **Oh boy," laughed Munch as he stopped the camera on the room and bed Elliot usually slept in.**

" **What is it?" asked Cragen walking over.**

" **It looks like they have an unexpected guest staying over," he said as they all looked at the young man passed out in Elliot's bed completely naked.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"They all get away okay?" she asked him as he came back in.

"Yeah, I didn't think the cab was going to take them at first, they were so drunk," he said taking a bag and going back into the living room and picking up the empty cans. Once full he went back to the kitchen and grabbed the other full bag of trash. Olivia looked at him smirking.

"You sure you can manage that?" she asked him.

"Just trying to be a good Husband," he smiled back before going outside leaving Olivia to continuing washing glasses.

"Where did everyone go?" asked a voice from the door behind her making her jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," said the man Mark that she was talking to earlier. "I was outside on the phone to my girlfriend."

"They all left," she said grabbing a towel and drying her hands.

"What everyone?" he asked her.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago."

"Shit!" he said taking his phone out and pressing buttons. "Riley said I could crash at his tonight," he explained as he held the phone to his ear. "I locked my keys in my apartment and my girlfriend went to stay at her moms for a few days, she isn't due back till tomorrow… Come on man answer your phone."

"What's going on?" Elliot asked walking back in.

"Mark was supposed to be staying at Riley's as he locked himself out, but by the looks of it Riley forgot this and left him here and now he isn't answering his phone."

"It's just going to the machine," he sighed hanging up. "Dammit Riley."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and Elliot shrugged.

"Listen," said Olivia. "You can stay here tonight if you want?" Elliot glared at her.

"Unless you have somewhere else you can go," said Elliot.

"I don't, especially at this time. You sure you don't mind me staying?" he asked Olivia totally ignoring Elliot.

"Of course not," said Olivia. "We only have the couch though."

"No that's great," he smiled. "I have spent more than a few nights on the couch at home," he chuckled.

"El, why don't you get Mark some blankets, when I finish off here?"

"Yeah sure," he said leaving the room and heading upstairs. He heard Mark tell her he would give Riley another go to see if he answered. The last thing he had wanted was someone else in the house tonight, he had hoped to sit and talk to Olivia once everyone had left. He had felt the change between them already since their talk earlier and he had hoped to build on that. He needed to come clean about everything; he needed her to know so they could hopefully move on.

But now because of their unexpected house guest she would be disappearing into her room and he would go to his, talking would have to wait till tomorrow now. He pushed open the bedroom door and stopped at the sight before him. Carl the youngest member of the platoon was laying star fished on the bed naked, snoring.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," he said under his breath. "Carl!" he said walking up to the bed and shaking him. "Come on man, you need to wake up…..Carl!" He shook him harder but all he done was grunt, he was totally passed out with the drink.

He ran his hand over his face before grabbing the blanket and throwing it over him. He went to the cupboard and grabbed some blankets for Mark, then left the room and closed the door behind him and headed back down stairs.

"It seems we have another house guest," he announced walking into the room.

Marks head snapped around. "What do you mean?" he asked abruptly and Elliot saw Olivia look at him.

"Carl is passed out in the spare room," he said looking at Olivia.

"The spare room?" she asked him with a look that said your room.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah the spare room," he repeated handing Mark the blankets. "He is passed out naked on the bed, I tried to wake him but I couldn't budge him." Olivia just nodded.

"I guess we will have to just leave him there then? And Mark down here on the couch."

"Yeah," said Elliot knowing what Olivia was getting at. If there was someone asleep on his bed and another person on the couch, where would Elliot sleep? If they were to keep their cover they couldn't risk him sleeping anywhere but in the same room as her.

"Yeah," said Olivia nodding. "Sooooo, I guess we will leave you to it. Help yourself to anything you need."

"Thank you Olivia," he smiled still not even looking at Elliot. "I really appreciate this."

"Yeah well we can't have you sleeping in some doorway," she said back. She looked away feeling uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her, as Elliot stood silently watching the exchange between them.

He reached out and took her hand making her jump. "Well, we will leave you to it," Elliot said forcing a smile before turning and away and pulling Olivia with him.

"Night Olivia," said Mark as he stood and watched them leave the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **Ha ha," chuckled Munch. "Benson and Stabler sharing a bed finally," he said rubbing his hands together. "Well that we know of. This is going to be so good."**

" **You are so childish, are you ever going to grow up?" asked Fin.**

" **I don't have to grow up, my good friend," he said as he watched Elliot and Olivia climb the stairs still holding hands. "It's a well known fact if still have a child's mind at fifty, then you don't have to grow up."**

 **Fin shook his head. "You really do talk some shit," he said as he sat down next to Munch. "Did you check any of the other rooms tonight or were you constantly watching Elliot and Olivia."**

" **I checked the other rooms. If someone left the main party room I followed them to make sure they weren't up to something and then went back to the love birds."**

" **So you knew that Carl guy was passed out in Elliot's room."**

" **Hell yes," he grinned.**

" **And you never thought to alert them to this."**

" **What and spoil all the fun," he laughed as Elliot and Olivia entered the bedroom.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was creepy," said Elliot as they entered the bedroom and he closed the door behind them. Olivia gently pulled her hand from his and he immediately missed it "The way he would only look at you and talk to you, it was like I wasn't there."

"I had been talking to him earlier tonight when you were talking to Amanda, but it was only for a short while. He seemed okay if not a little over friendly."

"Might be a good idea to keep a watch on him," Elliot said looking up into the corner where the camera was hidden. "And leave us alone for a while," he said glaring up at wall. A lot of the time he forgot they were being watched 24/7. When they first got to the house he was careful of everything he said and done, but as the days went on he started to forget about them and carried on normally. But coming into the bedroom he knew they would be watched especially by one person in particular. "That was aimed at you John," he said before looking away and back to Olivia.

"So how we gonna do this?" she asked him as he leant back against the door and watched her as she began to take off her jewellery.

"I don't know," he said looking around the room. "I can just sleep on the floor I guess."

"You're not a dog, Elliot," she smiled. "And just in case for any reason one of them comes in here we should at least be acting like a married couple. I'm sure we are grown up enough and adult enough to sleep in the same bed."

Elliot looked at her and smirked.

"Are you sure you will be able to control yourself?" he asked her and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I'm sure I will manage," she smiled back.

"Only if you're sure," he returned watching her as she picked up her nightwear.

"I will just go and get changed in the bathroom," she said to him, just as his phone rang.

"Cragen," he said looking at the screen before answering as Olivia disappeared through the door.

"Hey Cap," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just to let you know, we will be keeping a close watch on both of your unexpected house guests. I also have Nick running background checks and them both."

"Good, I would pay a little more attention to Mark; he was acting a little strange and creepy earlier."

"So Fin said. I have him going back over the footage right now from the party paying attention to the both of them; see if there was any unusual behaviour."

"Okay," said Elliot his head turning towards the bathroom when he heard the shower being turned on.

"How are things between you and Olivia?"

"A lot better than they have been. At least we are talking now and not screaming at each other. I take it I have you to thank for that?"

"I just told her a few things I thought she needed to hear. She wasn't going to let you explain," he chuckled.

"Yeah well thank you, for whatever you told her."

The line went quiet for a while.

"I just lay the foundations for you Elliot. You still need to come clean with her and tell her the rest."

He sighed. "I know that Cap, and I will. I just don't want to screw it up."

"I know. I will be in touch if we get anything back from the checks."

"Okay Cap, thanks," he said hanging up the phone.

He got up and went to the wardrobe taking out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and quickly got changed. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around not sure whether to get into bed or let Olivia get in first. Needing something to do he turned on the bedside lights and TV before turning off the main light, making the room a little more cosy. He sat down on the bottom of the bed and started to flick through the channels looking for something to watch. He glanced over towards the bathroom when he heard the shower turn off. Images of Olivia naked and water dripping down her body playing in his head.

"Shit," he mumbled when he felt himself starting to twitch in his shorts. "Get a grip, Stabler," he said under his breath. The last thing Olivia needed to see when she walked out was him with the start of an erection. He stood up and looked at the bed noticing a book and her glasses on the left hand side. He looked down and saw the bulge in his shorts and shook his head, walking to the right side of the bed. He needed to hide what was happening in his shorts, he though as he climbed under the blankets and sat up against the headboard, and continued to flick through the channels.

Olivia climbed out the shower and wrapped the towel around her before wiping the mirror and looking at herself, as she towel dried her hair. She glanced towards the door when she heard the TV being switched on.

She let out a shaky breath as she sat down on the closed toilet. What the hell was she thinking telling Elliot he could sleep in the same bed as her?

"Get a grip Benson, it's one night, you can handle one night," she said standing up and beginning to dry herself. It might have been easier if they were still fighting and at each other's throats, she thought to herself. But now after her talk with Cragen, and then with Elliot, the things that were said especially by Elliot, things had definitely changed between them in the last few hours. And it was certainly for the better. She shook her head not wanting to read too much into what was said.

"You're on a case, that is it, nothing more," she said as she began to get dressed.

Half an hour after entering the bathroom, she took a deep breath and opened the door leading back to the bedroom. The TV was still on low and Elliot was half sat half lay down in the bed breathing slowly and softly.

She walked over to him and stopped a few feet away watching him as he slept. She had always been amazed at how peaceful and relaxed he looked when he was asleep.

She stepped forward and reached for the TV control which he still had hold of in his hand. She eased it out pointing it at the TV and turning it off. She put it down next to the bedside light before turning it off.

She quietly walked around to the other side of the bed, relieved he had fallen asleep before she came back in. She had been dreading the awkwardness there would have been. She climbed into bed and turned off her own light before lying down and turning on her side facing away from her former partner and closed her eyes, praying sleep would come to her.

Elliot felt her take the control from him and turn the TV off. He forced himself to keep his eyes closed as she climbed into bed beside him and turned off her light. The bed rocked as she lay down, only then did he open his eyes and turn his head slightly to the side and looked across at her. He had known her long enough to know how awkward she will be feeling about all this, so when he heard the bathroom door open he had pretended to be asleep. Yes he wanted, no needed to talk to her, but it could wait. They had made a good start tonight and he didn't want to rush things, he couldn't risk screwing things up more than he already had.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" **Hey Cap," said Fin not turning around from the screen he was looking at. He had been going through the footage of the party for the last two hours. "Come take a look at this."**

 **Cragen pushed himself up from the bed he was lying on.**

" **What is it?"**

" **Okay the guy Carl just seems to have spent the night throwing as much alcohol as possible down his neck until he staggered upstairs looking for a bathroom. He staggered into the main bathroom and then came out looking all confused. He opened the door to Elliot's room saw the bed stripped off and then hit the bed face first passing out. He has been there ever since….. However this guy Mark is a bit different."**

 **Cragen pulled up a chair and sat beside him. "How come?"**

" **He doesn't seem to socialise with the rest of the guys. He stands with them and drinks but doesn't really interact much. He does however seem interested by the women in the room. He moves around the room trying to chat to them. Some of them talk for a while others just blank him straight away turning their back to him or just walk away. He stood and watched Olivia, who was stood watching Elliot and Rollins for a full twenty minutes before talking to her. Then when Olivia goes to get them a drink, and doesn't return because Elliot takes her outside to talk, he stands by the window and watches them the full time when they were in the garden."**

" **What about when they come back in?"**

" **He stands mainly in the corner with the other guys but he seems to have his eyes fixed on them all the time. When Rollins goes to leave Elliot follows her out and a few seconds later he goes out the back door."**

" **Maybe he just went for some fresh air."**

" **Maybe, but he came in the front door a few seconds after Elliot returns."**

" **You think he was watching Stabler and Rollins."**

 **Fin shrugged.**

" **What about when everyone was leaving where was he then, he told them he was on the phone outside?"**

" **Watch," said Fin pressing play on the screen. "He is first out the door when the cabs arrive. Everyone else stops when that guy falls over and Elliot goes to help him. A few minutes after everyone leaves and Elliot comes back him, he then comes in the back door and asks where everyone had gone."**

" **And none of you noticed this earlier?"**

" **There was a lot going on Cap. Elliot and Olivia wouldn't have noticed it as they were in the kitchen area."**

 **Cragen took out his phone.**

" **Amaro, get onto that Marks phone company I want to know the times of all the calls he made tonight and who to. What info we got on him up to now."**

 **He listened as Amaro relayed all the information he had so far.**

" **He lives alone….. You're sure?" asked Cragen. "And what about a girlfriend…Okay, keep on it."**

" **Cap?" asked Fin.**

" **He lives alone, and no girlfriend registered at his address."**

" **Captain, Fin," said Munch who had been sitting quietly watching the live feed from the house. "You better see this."**

 **Fin and Cragen moved quickly to look at his screen.**

" **What the hell is he doing?" asked Cragen as they all watched Mark climb on a chair and reach up to the over head light, taking off the shade and unscrewing the bulb. They all watched him for the next twenty minutes as he worked quietly and in the dark, before climbing down and lying back down on the couch, smiling to himself.**

" **What the hell?" asked Fin.**

" **He just wired up a small camera to electricity supply," said Munch. "Staying over was just a plan to fix up the camera."**

" **Did he go into any other rooms tonight?" asked Cragen.**

" **No Cap," said Fin. "I have already followed his every movement. If he left the room I checked the other rooms he didn't go in them."**

" **Well check the footage from their bedroom and bathroom again, and you keep the camera on him at all times," Cragen told John as he took out his phone.**

" **Their bedroom," Munch smirked. "Thought it was just Olivia's?"**

" **You know what I mean, Fin get hold of a tech team we need to find a way of finding out if these cameras also have sound."**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot turned from his side and onto his back and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He had tried his best to sleep but he couldn't not with Olivia lying next to him, their bodies almost touching. He turned his head and looked over to her. She had turned over in her sleep and was now facing him.

"So beautiful," he mumbled unable to take his eyes off her as she slept peacefully.

The room lit up green and he turned his head towards the bedside table where his phone was. He reached over and picked it up looking at Cragen's name on the screen.

"Yeah," he said quietly trying not to wake Olivia, and listened as Cragen told him about Mark."What the hell do you mean he has fitted a camera?" he asked sitting up. "Is there only the one?"

"For now," said Cragen. "Fin and Munch are going over the footage again to double check. We have been in touch the tech team they are working on a way to find out if it is recording sound aswell. But until we know for certain you and Olivia need to act as a married couple the full time, and act as normal as you can around him."

"As if it wasn't bad enough having you guys watching us," he said turning towards Olivia when he felt the bed move.

"What's happened?" she asked him resting up on her elbows.

"Tell you in a sec," he told her and she nodded sitting up and resting against the headboard as he listened to Cragen as he told him about the checks being run on Mark. "What about Carl?"

"He just went upstairs found the bathroom and then passed out on the bed, he was only posted in 4 months ago so we have ruled him out."

"Okay well keep us informed," said Elliot hanging up.

"Well?" asked Olivia as he put the phone and sat back next to her. He told her everything Cragen had just told him.

"I knew there was something off about him," she said when he was done.

"We just need to be careful what we are saying until they hopefully find out if there is no sound, we can't risk blowing our cover," said Elliot lying back down and yawning.

"Might stop us fighting for a while," she smiled as she copied him and they both lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

"Good, cause I hate fighting with you," he sighed.

"Really?" she asked turning her head on the pillow and looking over at him. "Cause you seemed to be going out of your way to piss me off."

"Yeah well, you were being a complete bitch," he smirked. "And after all these years together I know what buttons to press to make you explode."

"Like I said your such a Dick," she laughed.

"I know, you have said quite a few times over the last few weeks."

They fell silent for a while.

"I'm glad we are talking again," she said softly. "As much as fighting with you is a good stress relief, I hated it."

"Yeah, me to," he said before turning on his side and facing her. "I never liked fighting with you."

"Really?" she asked lying down and turning to face him. "Because some days it felt like you didn't want to be near me."

"Yeah well you could be really annoying at times."

"What and you weren't, with all your brooding and moods, hating the world and everyone on it. You weren't the easiest person to get on with."

"Yet, you managed for 12 years," he smiled.

"Well someone had to, who else would put up with you."

Elliot smiled at her."No one I guess."

"Well apart from Dani Beck," she said not looking at him and she heard Elliot sigh.

"Maybe it's time we talked about that," he said as she looked back up and met his eyes.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked him.

"You tell me Liv? You're the one who keeps bringing her up all the time."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

Elliot thought carefully before he talked. "Liv, Dani was my partner for only a few months, when you weren't there."

"But it was long enough for you to …. to…. To become close to her and …and….."

"Kiss her," he said and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah…. I guess those few months were long enough for you to get pretty close to her."

"I'm not going to lie, we did become close," he told her. "Just like you did with Porter when you worked with him over that period."

Olivia looked at him when he mentioned Porter.

""Are you going to tell me you never kissed him. I saw what you were like with him every time he came to the station and how devastated you were the last time you saw him."

Olivia knew she couldn't argue with what he had said.

"But Dani….she wasn't my partner, she was just temporary. She wasn't you Liv. All I wanted was you back as my partner."

"That wasn't how it looked when I came back, I saw you with her El. You were comfortable, laughing and joking with her. We hadn't done that for so long. It was hard to see."

"It wasn't like that at first. I made her life hell. But the longer it went on and you hadn't returned I realised I had to just accept she was my partner until you came back and to get on with it."

"And kissing her by your car was your way of getting on with it?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "How did you know about that kiss?" he asked her. "We never told anyone, because it meant nothing, it was a mistake that just happened, and we both agreed to forget about it."

"I went to meet Casey. I had just pulled up when you came out with her. I was going to get out the car and call to you when you pulled her to you and kissed her. When you got into your jeep and drove off I just went home."

"Liv, it was just the one kiss it meant nothing."

Olivia shrugged. "It's nothing to do with me anyway," she said. "I shouldn't have even mentioned it; it's none of my business. Just forget it."

"So why you getting so worked up over it."

"I don't know….. Maybe the same reason you used to get all worked up whenever Porter was about or any men come to that."

"So you were jealous?" he asked her smirking. Olivia looked at his face and couldn't help but smile at his smug look.

"Yeah I guess I was, there you happy now. You were my Partner, not hers. It was just hard to see you with someone else."

"I don't know why I kissed her Liv. I… I just needed something, someone. I was lonely. And the person I would have normally spent time with had disappeared."

"So if you were getting on with her so well, why did she leave?"

"It was after a tough case, a couple of days after the kiss. It hit her quite hard, she always found the unit tough and difficult with the victims. She said the unit wasn't for her and she was going to leave, unless I wanted her to stay. ….. She wanted to me to ask her to stay."

"And you didn't?"

Elliot shook his head. "I couldn't. Asking her to stay would have meant I had given up on our partnership and I wasn't ready to do that. The only person I wanted as a partner was you Liv. I didn't want anyone else."

"That's why I found it so hard when you left," she told him. "I don't work well with other people, I work well with you."

"But I couldn't stay, not after what I had done."

"El, you didn't do anything wrong. You were cleared of the shooting. Everyone said it was a good shot and they would have done the same thing if they were you."

"No they wouldn't Liv."

"How can you say that? She was firing at everyone. She had to be stopped."

"But that's just it Liv, I wasn't bothered about everyone else. I shot Jenna because I couldn't bear the thought of her next shot hitting you. I couldn't lose you. In those seconds before I took the shot images of you lying on the bus station floor after Gitano slashed at your throat raced through my head and when I thought Porter had hit you instead…. I couldn't go through that again," he told her keeping eye contact with her as he spoke. He needed to tell her how he had been feeling. She had to know the truth. "In here," he said tapping the side of his head. "I saw Jenna shoot you; I saw your body lying on the floor blood seeping from your chest…. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't watch you…."

"El…." She said tears in her eyes.

"I shot Jenna because I was scared of you losing you Liv that was the only reason. I never thought about anyone else when I took that shot. I just….. I just couldn't lose you. I knew I couldn't come back to work after it, because I knew if anyone threatened to take you from me I wouldn't hesitate…..I…I would kill them, without a second thought," he told her tears running down his face. "I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you and take you from me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **Munch….. Hey John," said Fin looking away from the screen he was watching. "Everything okay. You have been real quiet over there?"**

" **Erm, yeah I'm good," he said, his eyes never leaving the screen as he listened to Elliot and Olivia talking.**

" **Jesus John," said Fin. "Give them a break will you."**

" **I can't," he told him. "I'm hooked. This thing between them is so much more than just sex and physical attraction. It is so much deeper than that, it's actually quite beautiful."**

 **Fin looked at him confused. "That does it," he said pushing Munch out of the way and taking the head phones off his head. "I'm cutting you off, go take a walk or something. You are acting more weird than normal," he said as Munch stood up but carried on watching the screen as Elliot and Olivia lay facing each other on the bed. Suddenly Olivia threw the blankets off her and stood up. She grabbed a hoody from the chair beside the bed and pulled it on as she left the room.**

" **Where the hell is she going?"Fin asked out loud as he followed Olivia as she walked downstairs along the corridor and out the back door. "Why is she going outside at three in the morning?"**

" **Because Stabler just told her exactly why he left Special Victims," said Munch his eyes going back to Elliot who climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before following Olivia downstairs.**

" **What did he tell her?" asked Fin switching to the camera in the living room making sure Mark was still on the couch.**

" **That he loved her."**

" **What! He actually said that."**

" **Well maybe not those exact words, but it was what he meant," he smiled.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Liv," he said walking towards to her across the grass.

She held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that," he said walking slowly towards her.

"So how did you mean to say it?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know," he said his voice almost a whisper. "I was hoping to take you out for a meal, explain it all to you."

"I can't believe you are blaming me for all of this."

"What….. No…..Liv," he said stepping towards her. "None of this is your fault. It's all down to me. Everything I done was my decision and my decision alone. It just took me a while to realise this and hours sitting with George Haung getting in my head. Leaving Kathy, leaving the unit, ending our Partnership, was all down to me."

"But you shot her to protect me," she said her voice just above a whisper.

"And I would do it again if I had to, that's why I had to leave," he reached out and took hold of her hand. "Remember after the Gitano case when we were in the hospital hallway. I told you we couldn't choose each other over the job again, otherwise we couldn't be partners anymore, do you remember that."

"Of course I do," she sniffed. "That was why I left."

"Well I did choose you again Liv. After everything I said in that hall way and nearly losing you then. I chose you over everyone else. I didn't care about anything or anyone. Not Fin, Munch, the perps in the cell, my wife… No one, only you."

"So if you care that much, why leave. Why not stay as my Partner, carry on protecting me. Why shut me out and leave without a word."

"You know why Liv," he said putting two fingers under her chin and lifting her head. "It's the same reason why I finally left Kathy, the same reason why I got as jealous as hell when Porter showed up. And the same reason why you couldn't take that shot in the warehouse."

"El," she said as tears ran down her face and Elliot used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"Even if the shooting hadn't happened, I would have had to have left Liv."

She sniffed and looked up at him as he gently cupped her cheek.

"I had fallen in love with my Partner."

 **There we go he has finally said it and come clean. But you know its not going to be as easy as all that lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She sniffed and looked up at him as he gently cupped her cheek.

"I was in love with you."

"El…..Don't…."

"I. Am. In love with you Detective Benson," he whispered as he looked into her eyes. "I have been for so long, but I tried to deny it, ignore it so I didn't ruin our partnership and lose my family. But in the end it became too much, people were starting to notice," he said leaning towards her. "And I knew it was only a matter of time before I told you," he whispered just as their lips were about to touch.

"Hey Sarge!" yelled Carl from behind then. "Where did everyone go?" he asked his voice slurred still from the drink.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Elliot said his forehead falling forwards and he heard Olivia let out a shaky breath.

"El I think you need to get him back in," she said as she looked over his shoulder at Carl, who was stood naked in the doorway, scratching his head and looking confused.

"We aren't finished here," he smiled at her and she nodded. "We still have a lot to talk about."

"We do, but I think we should wait until after this case."

"Whoa, I'm so drunk," giggled Carl leaning against the door.

"Liv, this is too important to wait, we could be here for weeks yet."

"We can't blow this case because of feelings we may have," she said to him looking around at Carl who had slid down the door.

"What do you mean, feelings we may have?" he asked getting annoyed. "I tell you I left the unit because I was in love with you, we just almost kissed… we would be kissing if that fucking idiot hadn't come out and you want to wait to talk?"

"I am not going to blow this case," she said in a harsh whisper starting to get annoyed as she watched Carl slump to the side as he giggled and talked to himself. "We will talk later when we don't have Munch, Fin and Cragen watching us," she said starting to walk away.

Elliot grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I don't care if they are watching us, we need to talk, we can't ignore this."

Olivia knew he was right but she could feel herself getting angry with him. He ignores her for months and then this. He tells her he loves her. He finally said the words she had wanted to say to him for all those years, but couldn't. She had tried to tell him when she came back from Oregon and he was still separated from Kathy, but couldn't get the words out. A few months after her return she knew she had to say something to him. She had planned on talking to him and finding out his feelings when he announced Kathy was pregnant. She remembered how she had gone home and broken down whilst in the shower. She had sat on the floor the water flowing over her as she drank from the bottle of vodka until the water ran cold.

"We had months to talk Elliot, but you decided I wasn't worth the time. Well now it's your turn to wait."

"Jesus Christ have you heard yourself. Liv we can't ignore this we need to talk about what has just happened what was just said"

"And like I said, we will, after this job is done. Now I suggest you get him inside before he wakes the whole neighbourhood," she said pulling her arm from him and walking back into the house past Carl who was singing loudly grinning from ear to ear.

Elliot watched her leave. He couldn't believe he had finally told her he was in love her and she didn't want to talk about it. He had saw the look in her eyes as he said it, she had leant into kiss him as well. She had wanted it as much as he had. He felt his anger building as he stormed across the grass towards Carl.

"Get your drunken ass up," he ordered grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. Carl stopped singing and looked at Elliot hiccupping.

"Your wife is hot," he grinned at Elliot. "You are soooo lucky Sarge."

"Shut the hell up," Elliot told him as he carried him back into the house and up the stairs, throwing him back on the bed. He walked back down the corridor and stopped outside the main bedroom. "Fuck this," he mumbled and turned around heading back downstairs and into the kitchen.

He looked through to the sitting room and remembered the extra camera that had been set up by Mark. He opened the cupboard and took out the bottle of whisky and poured himself a large drink.

"Elliot you okay?" asked Mark from behind him.

"Fine," he grunted turning around and leaning back against the sink."Sorry I didn't meant to wake you," he said trying to sound genuine.

"You didn't. Carl did staggering through here did though."

Elliot nodded and took another large drink finishing off the glass and pouring himself another.

"Olivia didn't seem very happy when she came back through here," he said and Elliot tried his best not to glare at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"She is a little pissed at me," he told him, pretending to slur his words slightly to make Mark think he was a little drunk.

"Yeah, she looked it," he said and Elliot noticed the small smirk on his lips.

"Friggin women are never happy," Elliot said. "She is getting just like my ex wife," he sighed. Mark came into the kitchen a little more and rested on the bench opposite Elliot. Elliot picked up a glass and poured him a drink handing it to him.

"Olivia is your second wife?" he asked taking the glass from him.

Elliot nodded and began to chuckle. "She worked in the same building as me at my first base, we became friends, and well you can guess the rest."

"You had an affair with her?"

Elliot shrugged. "It was more than just an affair. My ex wife was always moaning about the bases we were sent to, she was never happy at the amount of time I spent at work and not with her and she bitched about everything and everyone. Olivia was different, I could talk to her, we could have a laugh when we were together."

"Was Olivia married?"

"No, she never had been until we tied the knot."

"So she was happy to have an affair with you, knowing you were married."

"Well I wouldn't say happy, and I wasn't exactly truthful with her at the start. I had told her me and the ex-wife were already going through a divorce. Once I knew it was getting serious with her I put in for the divorce. "

He could see the look of disgust on Marks face.

"What," he laughed. "I wasn't going to give up on marriage if this thing with Olivia wasn't serious. My ex-wife may have been a complete bitch to me all the time but she amazing in bed."

"So why is Olivia pissed at you?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking? She seemed okay earlier."

Elliot shook his head.

"She hates it here. She didn't want to come here in the first place. She refused at first to mix with the other wives and didn't want any of them around here. It was like she thought I was going to do the same with them as I did with her. And then she heard the rumours about the rapes that happened and she has been on my case ever since to leave."

Elliot watched him trying to get a read on him when he mentioned the rapes but his expression never changed.

"I heard about those rapes. I hear the wives talking about them; it seems to have freaked a few of them out."

"Trust me I understand that but Christ the way she is going on about it is driving me crazy."

"Is that what she was upset about tonight?"

Elliot chuckled. "Oh no, that I could handle. It's her constantly going on about me talking to other women. I mean for god's sake, she is totally paranoid I am going to cheat on her."

"Well you know what they say," said Mark taking a large drink. "Once a cheater always a cheater," he smirked.

Elliot narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you mean by that," he snapped.

Mark jumped a little.

"It's just…. Sorry it's nothing, it's just a saying."

"You think because I cheated on my first wife I am going to cheat on Olivia?"

"No….. But, you were pretty close to that blonde tonight and Olivia didn't look happy."

"Yeah well maybe if she learnt to enjoy herself a bit more, I wouldn't need to have a laugh with other women. But having a laugh isn't having a fucking affair," he said finishing off his drink and slamming the glass down on the top. "I'm going to bed," he said pushing himself forward and staggering slightly. "I have had enough shit for one night."

He climbed the stairs slowly and walked along the short corridor standing outside the bedroom. Sighing he pushed the door open quietly walked into the dark room. He carefully made his way around the bed and climbed in. He couldn't see if Olivia was awake or asleep but he guessed she was probably awake. He turned on his side to face her in the dark.

"I know your awake Liv," he said quietly. "And I get why your angry with me for just coming out with it all and that my timing sucked, but I saw the look in your eyes when I told you how I felt. And I know you feel something as well. That's why you left for Oregon, that's why you were pissed about Dani. Its why you distanced yourself from me when Kathy got pregnant and its why me leaving hit you so hard."

Elliot heard her sniff but didn't say anything.

"I have waited all these years to finally get the courage up to tell you how I feel. To finally leave Kathy so I had a chance to be happy with you. And maybe I did do it in a fucked up way and I could have handled it better, but I'm so happy the truth is finally out. And if it means I have to wait years for you to say it back to me, then that's fine I will wait. And if you want to act as though none of this happened until we finish this case then okay. I'm not ecstatic about it but I understand and I will give you time."

He heard her sniff softly again as he moved across towards her. She had her back to him and lying on her side. He moved his head so his chin was almost resting on her shoulder and laid his hand gently on her hip over the top of the blanket.

"I love you Olivia Benson," he said softly smiling as he did. "And I am not running anymore, okay."

He kissed her neck gently before moving away and rolling over so his back was to her. Knowing if he was to lye facing her he wouldn't be able to keep his hands from reaching for her.

Olivia felt Goosebumps across her body as his lips brushed against her neck after he told her yet again that he loved her, before he moved back across the bed. She lifted her hand and wiped away the tears.

"I love you too," she said silently to herself as more tears fell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Cragen, Fin and Munch all sat staring at the camera.**

" **See what I mean," smiled John. "Big cuddly teddy bear has appeared."**

" **Who knew Stabler was so … so …"**

" **Romantic and soft," chuckled Cragen finishing for Fin.**

" **Yeah. It actually makes him a little more human."**

" **I told you not all my conspiracy theories were stupid," said Munch. "How many years have I been saying they were in love?" he asked sitting back with a smug look on his face.**

" **No John, your theory was that they were banging each other all these years," Fin corrected him, clicking off the camera in the bedroom and going back to the one in living room.**

" **Aaaah same thing," he said making Cragen shake his head. "I'm going to get some shut eye now all the good stuff has finished. You okay for a few hours?" he asked Fin.**

" **Yeah that's cool man," he nodded watching Mark who was still stood in the kitchen drinking.**

" **I'm going to head back to the station and get a few hours there, see what info Amaro has dug up. I'm also going to meet with Elliot and Olivia tomorrow before I head back here. I just had a text from Dana and she wants to go ahead with the affair angle. They are thinking that maybe this Mark guy hid cameras and then watched as the husbands had affairs. He got to know the routines and then made his move. So Dana is hoping if we go down that route it will make him make his move a little quicker."**

 **Munch stopped in his tracks as he was about to open the door to the bedroom.**

" **Well Elliot certainly helped with that tonight after his little chat with Mark just now."**

" **Yeah I know. I will give Dana a call on my way back to the station and fill her in on everything. Fin can you send her the footage from tonight."**

" **Sure," he said turning back to the screens.**

" **Dana is also sending in a tech team to check out the camera he fitted to see if it also has sound."**

" **How they going to do that, without him getting suspicious?" asked Fin.**

" **Well apparently they are going to cut all the electricity to the houses in that area of the camp, making it look like a power cut. Then one of them will go in, check the camera is inactive and check it out for sound."**

" **So I take it Amanda is going to be the affair," said Munch a smirk on his face.**

" **Yeah, and I am not looking forward to telling the two of them," sighed Cragen. "Especially Olivia."**

" **Oh boy," laughed Munch. "This is going to make for some good viewing," he said walking into the bedroom.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How's it going Elliot?" Dana asked as Elliot came in and sat in one of the chairs in large office. He glared at her but never spoke. "That good huh," she smiled.

When Elliot had woken that morning the bed next to him was empty. Olivia left a not to say she had gone out for a while and would see him later. He had woken up Carl who couldn't stop apologising before going downstairs. Mark had been sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. He has asked if he could clean himself up as he had to go straight into work that morning. Elliot had nodded and made him and Carl a coffee as Mark went up the stairs. He had been tempted to follow him but knew it would raise suspicions so he stayed where he was and hoped Munch and Fin followed him. It was then he got the call from Cragen about this meeting and what they were planning.

"Well what the hell did you expect?" he asked her. "And to make things even worse you now want me to have an affair with Rollins."

"Thanks a lot," said Rollins as she came into the room smirking.

"No offence," he said giving her a small smile.

"None taken, I can't say I'm looking forward to this any more than you are. I'm the one who has to work with Benson when this is all over."

"I wouldn't worry about it; it's me she is pissed at not you."

"Which I really don't get," said Dana sitting on the edge of her desk. "I mean I saw the footage from last night and it really was beautiful. My lord if I had been her and you had said those words to me I would have been putty in your hands, it was the sweetest damn thing I had ever heard. I would have jumped your bones there and then."

"Dana," he said. "Shut the fuck up."

Dana chuckled as she put her hand on her chest and pretended to be hurt.

"Where is the romantic Elliot from last night?" she asked him chuckling.

"Can we just get on with this," he sighed. "I have to be back at camp soon," he said just as Cragen walked in with Olivia.

"Now we are all here we can," Dana said as everyone took a seat. Olivia sat to the left of Elliot and Amanda to the right. "Okay first of all, the camera's Mark fitted….."

"You mean camera," Olivia interrupted.

"No," smiled Dana. "I meant cameras. "When Mark went to freshen up this morning and have a shower he was actually fitting another camera. He has connected another camera into the wiring of the light directly above your bed."

"What the fuck," mumbled Elliot looking at Olivia who looked as pissed as he felt.

"So he now has eyes on you in the bedroom as well."

"Can't we just arrest him now?" asked Amanda. "I mean he has fitted the cameras, surely we have enough on him to have him arrested."

"We do, but it's not enough. We need to catch him in the act; he will just get a slap on the wrists for the invasion of privacy."

"Do the cameras have sound?" Olivia asked her.

"No, that's the one bit of good news I can give you guys. Our Tech guys went in this morning after he left and checked them over. The cameras aren't wired for sound, and they couldn't find any sound recording devices in the house at all. So he has eyes but no sound."

Olivia nodded. "Well that's one good thing."

"It is," said Dana. "However it also means that you can't now sleep in the spare room Stabler. You are going to have to act married at all times when in these two rooms."

Elliot and Olivia both nodded before glancing at each other.

"Okay," said Dana. "Now onto the next part. After gathering all the info after speaking to the couples we have decided to go down the route of Elliot having an affair."

Elliot saw Olivia shift in her chair as Dana mentioned having an affair. He wanted to reach over and take hold of her hand but knew not to.

"Stabler has already set the scene quite nicely for us last night by telling Mark he had an affair whilst married to his first wife with Olivia," she said smirking wondering how much of that story was actually true. He may not of had the affair physically but she guessed mentally he had. "Also how he is fed up of her having a go at him all the time just because he talks to other women. Now as Mark already suspects something is going on with Rollins here, we are just going to run with this."

Amanda glanced sideways at Olivia who continued to stare straight ahead.

"Rollins give it a day then go to the house when Olivia isn't in after a call from Elliot. You two," she said nodding at her and Elliot. "Need to convince Mark you are at the start of an affair." Elliot and Rollins both nodded. "None of the wives ever knew about their husbands indiscretions until after the attacks. Some of the men only done it once and only one was actually have full blown affair. The others as they put it were just fooling around. So Elliot you need to act like the loving husband we know you can be," she grinned. Elliot scowled at her. "Hopefully the little psycho will believe the act and decide to teach Elliot a lesson."

"I still don't get how raping the wife is actually teaching the husband a lesson," said Rollins.

"According to our shrink, he thinks raping the wives shows the husband what he is losing out on. That he should treat her right. He doesn't see it as rape he sees it as treating her right, like her husband should be. He never hits the women only the men. And all the women said he whispered nice things to them as he raped them told them how they could do so much better than their husbands. Elliot tomorrow morning at work, make a call and make sure Mark is in range to hear it. Make it sound as though you're talking to Rollins, arrange with her to come to your place the next day to collect some dishes left from the party, and let it be known Olivia won't be there. Hopefully our little rapist will run home and turn on his computer to watch you guys."

All three of them just nodded.

"You guys okay with this?" asked Cragen.

"Fine," said Olivia.

"It's not like we have a choice," said Elliot.

Rollins just nodded.

"Okay," said Dana standing up. "Well that's all from me, you kiddies can run along and enjoy yourselves," she grinned earning herself yet another glare from Elliot. Everyone stood and began to head to the door. "Olivia, can you stay a moment?" she asked her.

Elliot looked back at her and then to Olivia as Rollins and Cragen left. "I will wait down in the car for you."

"It's fine, I brought my car, you just go you need to get back to camp."

"Liv," he said leaning in and talking a nit quieter. "We really need to talk."

Olivia looked back at Dana who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Fine, we will talk tonight when we both get in."

"You promise."

"Yes."

"Okay, I will see you at home."

Olivia just nodded and he turned around and left the room.

"So," said Dana as soon as the door closed behind him. "When you going to put the poor guy out of his misery and actually tell him that you love him as well and want to jump him every second of the day," she grinned.

 **Thanks for all the great reviews for this story. I promise it will go up a rating just thought I would tease you all fro a while lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Olivia sighed and dropped into the nearest chair.

"Why did you have to choose us two for this mission?" she asked her. "There are loads of Detectives out there that could have done this job."

"Maybe," she smiled. "But none of them had the chemistry you two have….. Plus," she said sitting on the chair opposite Olivia. "None of the other Detectives were walking around like a bear with a sore head because they were so dumb and stupid to admit they were a complete idiot. As much as Stabler is good to look at, he still annoys the hell out of me with all that brooding. However I still have a soft spot for him and you," she said smiling at Olivia when she raised her head. "So I just figured kill two birds with one stone. Get the two best Detectives together again to solve this crime and hope for the best they actually start talking again."

"But you must have known putting us together would cause all this trouble."

Dana shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe I did. But I also knew living together everyday meant your feelings would come out eventually. I did however have money on you to be the one to come clean about your feelings first. Stabler's little declaration last night cost me a hundred bucks," she laughed.

"Jesus Christ," sighed Olivia closing her eyes and dropping her head back against the chair. "You need to hook up with Munch."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat looking at the house from her car. After her little chat with Dana in the office, she had to go to work on the base. But the full time all she could think about was Elliot's confession the night before. She knew they needed to talk about it but they also had a job to do. But she wasn't stupid, and she knew to be able to carry on with this job together they needed to clear air and tension between them. As Dana had pointed out to her, with a huge smile on her face, she and Elliot would need to be a lot more hands on so to speak, now Mark was watching them as well. They would need to act like a married couple 24 hours a day and that would involve a lot more than just talking and doing dishes together if they were to carry on convincing Mark they were actually married, and to do that she knew they needed to clear the air.

She climbed out the car and grabbed the bags of shopping from the back seat, before heading into the house.

Music was playing quietly in the kitchen, which meant Elliot was in from work.

"El," she called out, but got no answer. She put the bags down on the kitchen bench and began to unpack them, it was then she saw Elliot out in the garden sitting on the bench having a beer in the sun. His eyes were closed and his head tipped back. He was only wearing a pair of long shorts as he relaxed. Olivia shook herself out of her daze as her eyes roamed over his perfectly toned and muscled body.

"That is not natural for a man of his age," she mumbled under her breath, before turning away to get back to the shopping.

Once she finished unpacking she grabbed two beers from the fridge kicked off her shoes and taking a deep breath she went outside to join him.

"Your home early," she said as she walked across the garden towards him.

"I wasn't really needed this afternoon as the guys are on the live firing range. I can't say I minded much, my mind wasn't really on it and I'm a little tired from last night."

She handed him a beer and sat down beside him.

"Yeah, neither of us got much sleep last night," she said taking a drink.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Did you see Mark today?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I took a walk down to the garages before I came home but he wasn't in. I asked around but the guys there said he hadn't he been in all day. So I guess that was another lie this morning about showering to go to work."

"He is probably at home checking his cameras work ok the little creep," she said shuddering.

"Yeah," he said taking a drink of his beer and they fell into silence as the warm afternoon sun beat down on them.

"So," he said after a few minutes. "How are we going to do this?" he asked her turning his head to look at her.

"Which part?" she asked him. "Do you mean the part where we have to act like a loving married couple all the time, the part where you have an affair or the …. Or the part where you told me you loved me?" she asked turning her head and looking back at him.

"All of it, I guess," he said his voice just above a whisper.

"I don't know, I guess we will just have to go with the flow and do our best."

"I'm sorry for telling you like I did," he said not taking his eyes from her. "I could have timed it a lot better. This job is stressful enough without me putting all that extra pressure on you by blurting out my feelings."

"Yeah, you could have," she said her voice breaking.

"I… I never meant to upset you like I did and if I could take it all back I would," he said reaching across the seat and taking hold of her hand. Olivia looked down as he linked their fingers together. "I don't want to lose you Liv just because I can't learn when to keep my mouth shut."

"I don't want you to take it back," she said quietly. "Not any of it. And your right we do need to talk, which we will do properly once this is over."

"Can I ask you just one thing, and then I will wait until you're ready to talk I promise?" he asked her as he rubbed his thumb lightly over her hand. She nodded keeping her eyes on their joined hands. "It's just I need to know if….. If I'm… If what I said…..I mean if you…" he stumbled as he tried to think of the right words. "Fuck Stabler get a grip," he mumbled as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Olivia couldn't help but smile as he tried to ask her the question. She found it quite cute that he was so unsure of himself, when normally he was so cocky.

She lifted her head and looked at him again, finally smiling at him before she took a deep breath and spoke. Knowing she needed to say this. Dana was right she couldn't keep him hanging on. She didn't want to keep him hanging on. She needed to tell him how she felt as well.

"I love you too," she said her voice just above a whisper.

Elliot felt his heart racing as she said the words and he opened his eyes looking straight into hers.

"Liv….." she silenced him by putting her finger to his lips.

"You said one thing," she smiled. "And I'm guessing that's the answer for what you were trying to get around to asking for," she said and he nodded a small smile forming on his lips. "So now you have it, do you think we can get back to work and catching this creep?" Elliot nodded again still smiling. "Okay, and when this is all over we will sit down and really talk about everything, I promise. Because I don't want to lose you again either… I couldn't take that."

She smiled at him before standing up.

"Now why don't you make your wife some supper when I jump in the shower, I don't smell so good from work."

"Yeah ok," he said as he watched her stand and start to walk away. "I mean no….wait a minute," he said standing up himself. "There is something else."

"Elliot, you said one thing."

"I know, but this is kind of about the case in a roundabout, sort of way," he grinned. Olivia could tell he was up to something.

"Okay what is it?" she asked him.

"Well, we have to act like a married couple, which I have to admit will be a lot easier now I know you feel the same way for me as I do for you," he said stepping towards however. "However there is something I don't think you have thought about yet?" Olivia noticed the glint in eyes as he talked.

"And what would that be?" she asked unable to hide her smile as he reached for her hand.

"Well, I have been thinking and most married couples I know, well they … They kiss each other," he said playing with the fingers on her hand. "Now if we are to look believable to Mark, then don't you think we should practice this away from the camera first?"

 **He he, got to keep you all waiting for that kiss. I promise things are going to start heating up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay folks I think it's time for the action to hot up a little. Still not M rated but I will get there I promise. Hope your all still enjoying this as much as I am writing it.**

Chapter 16

"Well, I have been thinking and most married couples I know, well they … They kiss each other," he said playing with the fingers on her hand. "Now if we are to look believable to Mark, then don't you think we should practice this away from the camera first?"

"You need to practice kissing?" she asked laughing.

"I don't need to practice kissing Liv," he said his voice dropping lower than she had ever heard before. "I know how to kiss, trust me," he said giving her that cocky look that used to really piss her off. "But I think Mark might get a little suspicious when I kiss you and leave you speechless," he said stepping even closer to her.

"You sound very cocky and sure of yourself."

"Mot cocky Liv, just truthful…Plus," he said reaching up and cupping her face gently with his other hand and she leaned into his touch. "I don't want the first time we kiss to be watched by a Rapist and commentated on by Munch and Fin. "I want our first kiss to be just us," he said his lips almost touching hers as he talked. "Benson and Stabler, no one else," he smiled as he felt her tremble. "You just told me you loved me Liv, did you really think I would just let you walk away like that," he breathed lightly against her lips. "Did you really expect me to?" he asked her as he moved her towards the wall and pressed her up against it lightly.

Olivia shook her head slightly. "I guess not," she said their lips almost touching as she talked, she couldn't think straight with him this close to her in only a pair of shorts.

"You okay Liv?" he asked her when she shut her eyes.

She nodded and he watched as she licked her lips, trying to calm herself down.

"Your looking a little flushed," he whispered as he ran his thumb lightly over her lips and she parted them slightly.

"Kiss me," she breathed her lips kissing the tip of his thumb.

Elliot chuckled.

"You sure Liv? I mean you're the one who said we had to wait till after this case to just talk."

"I swear to god Stabler if you don't…"

Before she could finish Elliot pressed his lips softly against hers as he smiled. Olivia's body tingled at the feel of his lips against hers finally after all these years of wondering how it would feel. He nipped gently on her lower lip, before deepening the kiss, his hand going to the back of her neck and he pulled her to him as she finally parted her lips and kissed him back.

His lips were soft and she could taste the beer on him as he deepened the kiss. It was soft and gentle and yet powerful and passionate, god he wasn't lying when he said he knew how to kiss. She couldn't stop herself moaning as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and swiped it across hers, before he pulled away from her.

"Wow," he croaked.

"Yeah Wow," she grinned as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. Elliot licked his lips and smiled at her.

"You should go and take that shower," he told her. "Otherwise I'm gonna need to do that again but if I do I won't be able to stop myself this time."

Olivia just nodded not knowing what else to say him. He hadn't been wrong when he said his kiss would leave her speechless.

"I will make us supper," he told her. "And open a bottle of wine," he said stepping back from her and giving her some space. She just nodded again and stepped around him walking to the back door as Elliot watched her.

"Elliot," she said not turning around.

"Yeah."

"You wait another 13 years to kiss me again and I will shoot you," she said before entering the house.

"Never," he grinned, before going back to the bench and picking up his beer and finishing it off.

Olivia climbed the stairs and let out a long shaky breath. She knew she was definitely fucked. Never mind waiting till the end of the case to talk to him, there was no way she would be able to keep her hands off Elliot Stabler now after that kiss, no matter how hard she tried, and who was watching them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **Where the hell you been Man?" Fin asked as Munch fell through the door his arms full of bags.**

" **I went to get supplies," he said putting the bags down on the table beside the monitors.**

 **Fin shook his head.**

" **I have been staring at these monitors all day. Do you know how boring that is when nobody is even home?"**

" **I do, that is why said I would watch over the night time, lots more action guaranteed," he grinned as he started to unpack the bags.**

" **What the hell have you got there?"**

" **Snacks," he said pulling up a comfy chair from across the room and grabbing a bag of popcorn. "Watching these two has been great better than any movie. And now Elliot has told her how he feels."**

" **Yeah and?"**

" **Well they have to act like a married couple all the time, not just in company now. So I reckon the action is really gonna heat up," he said sitting in the chair and opening the popcorn.**

" **Jeez," said Fin shaking his head and standing up grabbing his coat. "I'm going home for a few hours to shower and change. Make sure you keep a check on all the rooms not just the one Stabler and Benson are in."**

" **Yeah….. Yeah," he said waving his hand at him as he watched Elliot in the kitchen at the bench and cooker preparing some food.**

" **I mean it Munch turn your perv metre off and keep your mind on the job."**

" **You have such a low opinion of me," he said as he threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth his eyes fixed on the screen.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Something smells good," Olivia said as she entered the kitchen.

"Lasagne," he said his back still to her as he checked the oven. "It still has about half an hour to go, so I am going to …Jump…in …..The shower," he said slowly as he turned around and stared at her. "Wow," he said swallowing hard. "You look amazing," he told her, his eyes taking her fully in. She was dressed in a pale yellow, sleeveless summer dress and was barefoot.

"Thank you," she said smiling shyly. It felt strange to hear such compliments coming from him. "It's too hot sweats or jeans and as you were cooking I thought I would make a little effort."

"Liv," he said stepping towards her. "Anything you wear looks good on you…. But this, this is definitely something else," he grinned. "I never got to see you dressed like this as partners unless it was for undercover jobs…..Wait is that why your dressed like this now?" he asked her. "Cause we are undercover."

"No El, I wore this because it's a lovely night and too hot for anything else."

"Well all I can say is thank god we didn't get this job in the winter," he said as he lifted his hand and swept away the strand of hair that had fallen across her face. His eyes dropped to her mouth as her tongue swiped across her lower lip. "God I really want to kiss you again right now," he told her as he moved hand lower his fingers brushing against her neck and over her shoulders and down her arm, taking hold of her hand.

" **Whoa!" said Munch spitting popcorn out his mouth. "What do you mean kiss you again, what the hell did I miss? Fin needs to do better handover notes," he said looking at the other monitor and rewinding the footage they had trying to find out what he had missed earlier.**

Olivia shuddered at his touch.

"What's stopping you?" she asked, him just as the phone rang making them both jump and Olivia start laugh. "I will get that," she told him. "And I think you best go for a cold shower and calm down a little," she smirked her eyes dropping to below his waist and the bulge that was forming there. "Before you give Munch more than even he can handle," she said picking up the phone.

Elliot walked out the room and looked up at the camera in the hall way. "Keep your eyes and ears covered," he said before walking up the stairs.

" **Jeez, what is it with every one thinking I am a complete pervert?" he asked out loud.**

" **Probably cause you are," said Amaro walking into the room. "I know that despite only knowing you for few months."**

" **What are you doing here?"**

" **Cragen thought it would be a good idea having two eyes on the screens at all times, especially now that this Mark guy has his own cameras."**

" **Have they got anything new on this guy yet?"**

" **Well he doesn't have a girlfriend, hasn't for a least a year, so that part is a lie. Amanda is tracking down his last girlfriend to find out why they split up. He keeps himself to himself, his neighbours hardly ever see him. Financial checks show he has bought a shit load of recording equipment over the last year or so, since him and his girlfriend split up."**

 **Amaro reached over for some popcorn and Munch slapped his hand away.**

" **Get your own snacks," he told him. "I'm saving this for when the good part comes on."**

" **The good part?" asked Amaro.**

 **Munch nodded. "Something has already happened between those two, that definitely involved lip sucking and I missed it. I definitely don't intend to miss the next one and get it on camera."**

" **How are you even allowed to work in Special Victims?" asked Amaro shaking his head.**

" **Despite what you all think about me, I am not some dirty old Man. I just like the idea of a work place romance. "**

" **You keep telling yourself that," laughed Amaro. "Cause that's definitely not what it looks like or sounds like.**

 **Munch ignored him his eyes on the screen and watched Olivia as she talked on the phone.**

" **13 years those two have been giving each other the puppy love eyes. 13 years they had each other's backs and covered for each other no matter what. Everyone can think what they like about me but I know they are all thinking the same thing."**

" **And what's that?"**

" **They need to just forget everyone and everything that has happened in their past and just be happy. And the only way they can do that is by being together. I have never seen two people living in denial as much as those two and it has been winding me up for years. You might think I am a total pervert but all I want is two people I care about to finally be happy… And if we get a little hot action thrown in with that, then who am I to complain," he grinned.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elliot came back downstairs twenty minutes later in a pair of cargo shorts and t-shirt. Olivia had been right when she had said it was too hot for anything else. Even his cold shower had really cooled him off that much.

"You set the table," he said to her.

"Yeah well, we have to make him believe we are a happily married couple for now…..Until you cheat on me," she said with her back to him, so Mark wouldn't be able to read her lips if he was able to. She was cutting up the last part of the salad and throwing it in the bowl. "That was Cragen on the phone. They have someone tailing Mark all the time. He was just letting us know he is at home, so probably watching us."

Elliot came up behind her and rested his hands on her hips.

"Trust me I don't want to have to do that part," he said gripping her hips softly. "I'm not the kind of man to cheat on my wife. Why do you think it took me all these years to just kiss you?"

"Such a good Catholic Boy huh," she grinned.

"Damn right," he smiled kissing her shoulder. "I could have just said screw it and told you how I felt despite being married. There were plenty of times I wanted to trust me. The amount of times I fantasised about kissing you, holding you….Making love to you," he said his voice dropping deeper than she had ever heard before and it hit her right between the legs. She tried to control her breathing as he talked his warm breath blowing against her skin. "But I couldn't say anything because I knew it would ruin our partnership and friendship and I couldn't do that."

"How do you….Shit," she moaned as his lips gently pressed against the skin on her shoulder. "How do you not know I wouldn't have just gone for it?" she asked him biting down on lip and squeezing her legs together to try and ease the dull throb there.

"Because you're too honest. You would never have an affair with a man who had five kids at home. You are too much of a good woman for that and I would never want you to do that."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do Liv, that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you," he smiled against her neck. "Now come on let's get something to eat," he said placing a single kiss on her shoulder. "Don't want to give Munch to much of a good thing this early in the night."

Olivia chuckled. "You get the lasagne out I will get the wine and salad out," she told him relieved he had moved away from her. If he had kept going like he was god knows what Munch may have seen.

"This is so much better than the last three weeks of fighting," he said as she went to the fridge.

"Yeah it is," she agreed as she stood and watched him bend over and take the lasagne out the oven, her eyes on his ass and a smirk on her face. Elliot looked over his shoulder at her.

"You checking me out Benson?" he asked her expecting her to get embarrassed.

"Damn right I was," she smirked. "You're not the only one who is free to look now," she told him slamming the fridge door shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat at the table so neither of them was facing the camera Mark had placed so they could talk freely.

"This is amazing," said Olivia as she took another mouthful of food. "I never took you for the chef type."

"I'm not…. Well I wasn't. The first time I split with Kathy I lived on takeout every night, however the girls pointed out I put a little beef on then so this time I decided to give the cooking part a go. The girls gave me a few things to try at first and it just went from there."

"Do you see the kids often?"

Elliot took a sip of his wine before answer her. "I thought you wanted to leave talking till after this?"

Olivia shrugged. "We need to talk about something and as Dana pointed out we may be here for quite a while."

"First time I have agreed with anything that woman has said."

"Awww come on you know you love her."

"More like I could kill her. She is still a complete pain in the ass."

"She can be but we have her to thank for this," she said. "If it wasn't for her you might still be…. Well you know…"

Elliot sighed and put his fork down. "Liv I was coming to see you no matter what. I was just building up the courage and trying to think of the right thing to say, so I didn't get a kick in the nuts from you. Everything I have done over the last few months was so I could be with you. But then when it came to actually coming to you and telling you, I got scared, in case I had been wrong and you didn't feel the same for me. I was more worried about coming to see you than I was when I finally sat with Kathy and then the kids and told them I wanted a divorce."

"Am I that hard to talk to?" she asked him.

"Sometimes," he smiled but she didn't look at him. He leant across the table towards her. "Liv, neither of us in the past were exactly the type to open up about our feelings. We kept everything bottled up inside, instead of just saying how we felt. I mean for Christ's sake I told you I would give you a kidney instead of just telling you I loved you and I was glad you were back."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she remembered the conversation in the elevator all those years ago.

"Why do you think that was?" she asked him. "Why was it we couldn't just tell each other that we cared and needed each other?"

"Because we knew if we did, then our partnership would have been over. And I don't think either of us was ready for that. As much as I knew I loved you for all these years I had my family and as you pointed out I would never cheat on my wife, and I wasn't ready to lose you as my partner."

"So why now. What changed? Cragen said you had moved out of home months before the shooting."

Elliot reached across and took hold of her hand. "My Mom, that's what."

"You're Mom?"

"Yeah. When Kathleen was in therapy after her arrest we would sit and talk for hours some days. She let it slip one day about my Mom visiting her in lock up."

"Oh right… I erm I didn't know that."

Elliot smiled when he saw her cheeks blushing.

"Liv," he chuckled. "She also told me, that it was you that got my Mom there and how you had gone to see her behind my back."

"I had to do something," she said quietly. "I couldn't just sit back and watch Kathleen go to jail. "You and Kathy weren't thinking straight….."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would be pissed off. You never talked about your mom; I actually thought she was dead. Kathleen's lawyer caught up with me outside the court house and told me about your mom and how you had been to see her but nothing had come of it."

"So you took it upon yourself to go and see her?"

"Yeah. I met her on the pier at the small café there and we talked. She is a pretty amazing woman."

"Yeah she is, it just took me a long time to realise it."

Olivia smiled at him and ran her thumb lightly over his hand. "She told me about the things that happened when you were a kid, I get why you were angry with her, but Elliot you were just a kid."

Elliot shrugged. "Back then I was. But I kept all the anger and hatred towards her bottled up inside me for so long. And I missed out on having her in my life."

"So when did you finally go and see her?"

"A few weeks after you did. We finally sat and talked and I finally listened to her," he smiled. "It started to become a regular thing meeting up."

"That's so good to hear El," she said before taking a sip of wine. "So what was it she said that finally made you ask Kathy for a divorce?"

Elliot smiled at her. "She told me it was time for me. That I had to go after what I wanted for once, that I had to go after what would make me happy and to stop living my life for everyone else."

"And that meant leaving your wife?"

Elliot nodded. "When Kathy and I got pregnant with Maureen my Mom didn't hold back on how she felt. She hated that I had given up on everything I wanted in life, and chose to settle down. Don't get me wrong she loves the kids with all her heart, but she knew I gave up on everything I had always wanted and never put my own happiness first. I think that's why I got so angry that day on the beach when I went to see her about Kathleen, I knew she was telling the truth then."

Elliot looked her in the eyes.

"We would sit for hours after visiting Kathleen and would just talk. Then one day she just asked me straight out why I went back to Kathy when I found out she was pregnant, when it was obvious I wasn't happy. Of course I tried to deny this telling her I was happy and it's what I wanted, but she just laughed at me and told me that was bullshit."

Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Apparently I hadn't realised that every time we would talk I would talk about you, I hardly ever mention Kathy. So my Mom being my Mom and having no filters when she talks asked me how long I had been in love with my Partner," he smiled.

"And that's when you decided to end your marriage?"

Elliot nodded.

"My Mom made me face everything. I finally admitted my feelings for you to her. God it felt so good to finally just say it out loud," he smiled. "I took Mom home that day and stayed at hers for the night, I spent hours walking along the beach just thinking, trying to clear my head. By the time the sun came up I knew what I had to do. I went home later that day and told Kathy I wanted a divorce. It was so hard not to tell you straight away, cause all I wanted to do was hold you and tell you how I felt, hoping you would feel the same."

"Maybe you should have and then none of the other stuff might have happened."

Elliot shook his head. "It was too soon. I wanted to be settled in my new place, the divorce in place first, so when I did tell you….." he paused as he looked at her. "So when I told you, you would have no excuses to run, which you would have done Liv, you and I both know it."

Olivia pushed her chair back.

"You don't know that," she said walking away from the table and into the kitchen area.

Elliot stood up and slowly walked up behind her. "Yes I do Liv. And you do to. If I had come to you and told you I had left Kathy and I was madly in love with you, you would have been out of New York City on the first available flight. That's why I was waiting for the right time." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back to him and dropped his head to her shoulder resting his chin there. "Unfortunately before the right moment came along for me to tell you, Jenna happened and my life went to shit," he said his lips brushing the skin. "And it took me awhile to get my shit together, but like I have already told you I was always coming for you ….Always."

Olivia closed her eyes and let out the breath she was holding as his lips nipped at her skin.

"It was always you Benson," he whispered against her skin. "I love you."

Olivia turned slowly to face him.

"Kiss me again?" she asked him.

Elliot smiled as his hand slowly made its way up her side and across her shoulder. He felt her shiver as his fingers lightly traced over her skin on her neck.

"You sure?" he asked her. "You do know Munch is watching everything."

She nodded. "He is also listening and yet you just opened up to me and told me everything. Not caring who was listening."

Elliot shrugged. "I needed you to know, and I didn't want to wait. I'm sick and tired of holding back on everything and keeping quiet. I don't want to keep quiet anymore, I don't care who knows how I'm feeling or how much of soppy ass they all think I am."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"You're making this so hard," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I figured I would be able to tell you how I felt and then just detach myself from you until after the case," her body trembled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "But you keep saying all these things and …. And you kissed me. And now I just…"

"You just what Liv?"

"I….." she closed her eyes as she licked her lips before biting down on her lower lip. "Now I just want you," she breathed. "In every way I have ever thought about."

 **Okay folks think this is getting close to a ratings change. I reckon one more chapter, I will let you know next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay been really busy with real life stuff getting in the way.**

 **I am going to try my best to take turns in updating all my other stories with a hope of actually getting them finished.**

Chapter 18

Elliot dropped his head and kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder sending shivers through her body. "I know how you feel," he told her as she tipped her head to the side giving him better access. "I want you as well," he said as he lifted her onto the counter behind them.

Olivia spread her legs slightly and he stepped between them as he carried on kissing her neck.

"I can tell," she smiled as she felt his erection pushing against her.

"I'm sorry," he said dropping his head to her shoulder. "It's been a while, and I have thought about being with you like this for so long," he sighed his hands gripping her hips.

"For me as well," she said running her finger nails across the back of his neck.

"And as much as I want to take you, here and now…..We can't, not with everyone watching us."

"I know," he mumbled his lips never leaving her skin.

"El, we should stop," she mumbled against his lips.

"Mmmm ….. Okay," he replied his lips making their way down her neck and he gently suckled on the skin between her neck and shoulder. "In a bit."

Olivia smiled and moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. She dug her nails into his back as she held him, the dull ache he was causing between her legs getting stronger and stronger. She wanted him so much but she knew she had to stop what they doing, before it got to out of hand and they fucked right here in the kitchen in front of everyone.

"El Stop!" she said knowing those two words would make him stop straight away. Sure enough he did dropping his head to her shoulder.

"We are supposed to be married Liv," he breathed against her. "Married couples are allowed to make out in the kitchen."

"Not married couples who are supposed to be going through a bad patch, and whose husband is about to have an affair," she replied.

"Fuck," he cursed not moving his head from her shoulder.

"Yeah …Fuck," she sighed.

"So how do you think we should play this?"

"I guess I need to reject you, give you a reason to go to her."

Elliot nodded against her; as much as he didn't want to stop he knew she was right. They needed to keep to the plan no matter what their feelings were.

"Okay," he said before kissing her neck. "Push me away angrily and go upstairs to the room, I will stay here for a while longer and act all pissed off, which shouldn't be too hard to do," he sighed.

"It isn't easy for me either, trust me," she told him moving her head so her mouth was right next to ear. "I can feel how affected you are," she said feeling his erection pressing against her. "And I am just the same," she whispered and heard him groan at her words. "I am so wet for you, it's almost embarrassing" she whispered so no one else could hear.

"Jesus Christ Liv," he moaned as she pushed him away roughly and slid off the counter. She began to walk away from him. Elliot reached out for her hand but she pulled away from him roughly. He stepped towards her and she pushed him against his chest making him stagger back slightly.

"See you upstairs," she mouthed and smiled at him before walking away.

Elliot glared after her trying his best to stay in character. He moved quickly and blocked her way. Olivia narrowed her eyes and glared at him realising what he was doing as he moved to kiss her again. She pushed her hands against his chest and he fell back against the wall, before she slapped him and stormed out of the room.

"Fucking Bitch," he said putting a hand to his cheek feeling the slight sting. He hoped Mark would be able to guess what he said. He walked back across the room and picked up the wine bottle from the table and lifted it to his mouth finishing off what was in it before slamming it down on the bench and leaning against it. He finished clearing the table before sitting down again and looking at his phone. He pretending to type something smiling as he did, before he got up and switched off the light heading up the stairs to bed, hoping Mark had been watching and believed their little fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot entered the bedroom about twenty minutes after Olivia the lights were off and the room was in darkness.

"Liv," he said quietly as he sat down on the bed. "You still awake?"

"Yeah," she said from behind him, she lay on her side facing away from him. "I figured it would be best to get in and look as though I was pissed off with you because you grabbed me."

Elliot nodded even though she couldn't see him and began to undress. "I guess you rejecting me is one way of making this affair a little more believable…Erm Liv," he said as he undone the button on his shorts. "You okay if I sleep in just my boxers?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled. "As long as you're okay with me just wearing my panties and vest top."

"Jesus," he gulped making Olivia giggle. "Are you trying to kill me Benson?"

"El we are supposed to be married, married couples don't sleep fully clothed."

"I know that, but I had a hard enough time controlling myself downstairs when we were fully dressed."

"Oh I know you had a hard a time," she said as he pulled the blanket back and climbed into bed. "I could feel it."

"Very funny, you're really not helping the situation here Liv," he said as he lay down on his back. "I really want to hold you," he told her looking across at her.

"I know, I want you to hold me as well, but we can't we have to make him believe we really are arguing."

Elliot reached out and placed his hand on her hip under the blanket. "Goodnight Liv."

"Night El," she said as he removed his hand and turned onto his side away from her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **Well that's that excitement all done for the night," said Munch standing up and stretching.**

" **Do you think that Mark guy will have fallen for their argument?"**

" **That wasn't an argument that was just a disagreement, just wait until the really let rip on each other. Then you will see an argument."**

 **Amaro looked up at him. "You mean they used to fight as Partners?"**

" **Hell yes," he laughed. "Sometimes it would be put on to catch the perp off guard, they were pretty good at that. Other times it was the full blown real thing. Normally when Elliot had pissed her off, or Olivia was just being her stubborn self, but for whatever reason that the fight did happen you were better off staying well away from them."**

" **So if they argued so much, why stay together for so long. Why put yourself through that? They could have got new Partners and still remained friends without the added stress of working together."**

" **I often wondered that myself. And I think it comes down to the fact the depended on each other to much. They did separate once. Olivia left and went undercover for 3 months, and never told Elliot."**

 **Amaro leant forward in his chair as he listened to Munch.**

" **When she came back things were pretty strained between them. I always thought something had happened between them then, but it hadn't."**

" **So why did she leave, if they were so close and depended on each other, then why leave."**

" **Because even back then they were in love, but would never admit, because they didn't think they could do the job without each other."**

" **Kind of explains why Olivia was such a bitch to work with when I first arrived. Do you think they will be okay carrying on with this job now all their feelings are out in the open?"**

 **Munch shrugged.**

" **I guess that will depend on how far Stabler and Rollins take this pretend affair," he grinned. "I guess we could be in for a few fireworks before this job is over, and I will have front seats all the way," he said sitting down and slowly flicking through the cameras checking the other rooms in the house.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Figured it was time to finally update this story when I had the time, hope it's been worth the wait.**

Chapter 19

"For fucks sake!" he snapped throwing his bag into the back of the jeep as he glared down at his phone.

When he had woke up that morning Olivia was already up and out the house. She had left him a note saying they needed to move to the next step and he needed to make Mark believe he was having an affair. He had hoped to talk to her before he left for work about what had happened the night before. Things were moving fast between them despite the situation they were in. But he knew they needed to close this case before they could explore things further.

He had been waiting all morning for Mark to be in earshot so he could put the plan into action, finally heading out to lunch he had his chance.

"Everything okay there Elliot?" Mark asked from behind him. Elliot smirked a little to himself before turning around and sighing.

"Women problems, what else is there?"

"Trouble in paradise? I couldn't help but notice a little tension between you and Olivia the other night."

"That obvious huh?" he asked him sitting on the back of the jeep. "I thought moving here would help us you know, but no matter where we go, she always thinks I am going to cheat on her. I mean it didn't bother her when she was the one I was cheating with," he shook his head and sighed. "I don't know man it's all fun and games until they finally get their claws into you, then bang! As soon as the ring is in the finger everything stops, well apart from the bitching and accusations."

Mark stood with his arms folded as he listened to Elliot a frown on his face.

"God, first it's I didn't like the way she looked at you. Next thing you know sex is off the menu because a waitress smiles at you when she gives you the bill. Then it dries up all together. No matter how many times I tell her she is the only one for me, she just gives me a look."

"Well in Olivia's defence you were getting quite close to that woman at your party the other."

"That was to try and make her a little jealous, thought it had worked at first as well, but no just I thought I was in there she pushes me away and tells me to go and fuck the little blond."

"And did you?" Mark asked him.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at him. "No, I didn't. Despite what my wife thinks I love her. But a man has needs and if she is going to keep accusing me then," he shrugged his shoulders. "Then why not get some."

"You mean you would actually cheat on your wife just for sex."

"Well is there any other reason," he smirked. "Anyway no harm will be caused as long as she doesn't find out."

"And what if someone tells her."

Elliot stood up and stepped towards Mark glaring at him. "And who would do that?" he asked him as he backed him up towards the wall.

"I …I was just…Just saying," he stuttered.

"Cause I thought we were friends, just two guys talking. I would hate for you to go behind my back and tell her, and I'm sure the rest of the guys in the unit wouldn't be impressed by that either," Elliot warned him his voice threatening.

Mark swallowed hard. "I wouldn't…I swear."

"Well that's okay," Elliot grinned patting him on the shoulder. "And as we are friends then you won't mind me using you as an alibi…Will you?"

"No….That's fine."

"Good," he grinned taking out his phone and Mark stood watching him. "Hey Amanda its Elliot," he said after a few seconds. "Yeah I'm good, how are you…..Listen you left a few things at ours after the party the other night….Yeah, sure, my wife will be out at work but I will be in," he laughed softly down the phone. "I figured we could maybe pick up where we left off by your car the other night…"

Mark stood to the side listening to him; Elliot turned his head towards him and covered the mouth piece slightly.

"You can fuck off now," he told him.

"Erm yeah….sure," he said walking away.

Elliot watched him as he walked away and saw him glancing back at him.

"He gone," Olivia asked him.

"Yup and he gave me the filthiest look as he did."

"So he fell for it then."

"Oh yeah, he fell for it."

"Well I guess you need to call Amanda then and arrange her coming over then," she said and Elliot heard the change in her tone.

"Liv….."

"Just make the call Elliot," she said hanging up.

"Shit," Elliot sighed putting the phone in his pocket and climbing in his jeep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **John and Fin both turned when the door to the apartment opened and Olivia walked in.**

" **Is it not a bit risky you coming here," John asked her.**

" **You hired me as a cleaner," she told him dropping the large bag with cleaning products in.**

 **She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him and Fin. "So what's happening?" she asked them looking at the screens and into the home she was currently sharing with Elliot.**

" **Just waiting for Amanda to turn up," Fin told her.**

" **Your husband is currently in the shower."**

" **Great," she mumbled sliding down in her chair slightly her eyes fixed on the screen with the master bedroom on it.**

 **A few minutes later Elliot came out the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Olivia sat up slightly her eyes fixed on him as he dried himself off. He turned his back to the camera and pulled off the towel. Olivia swallowed hard and bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes moved over his body and staying on his ass a little too long.**

" **Did Stabler know you would be watching?" grinned Munch.**

" **What?" she asked as she watched Elliot put on body spray.**

" **I was just wondering he doesn't normally wander around naked.**

" **Hmmmm, yeah," she replied not listening to him as Elliot picked his jeans up from the bed and pulled them without putting on any boxers. He turned around and looked towards the camera and smiled.**

 **Olivia groaned as she felt a dull throb between her legs.**

" **You okay there Liv?" Munch asked her when he heard her groan and Fin couldn't help but laugh.**

" **What? Yeah I'm good," she said blinking and shaking her head as Elliot pulled on a plain white t-shirt.**

" **Looks like Stabler got dressed just in time, his guest has just arrived," Munch informed everyone as Amanda come into view on the camera above the door.**

" **Great," sighed Olivia standing up and walking over to the pot of coffee. Munch and Fin looked at each other and smiled as they shook their heads. This could turn out to be a fun night.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey," said Elliot stepping to one side.

"Sorry I'm late," she smiled walking past him brushing up against him slightly.

"It's okay," he said following her into the living room. "At least we know he should be home and hopefully watching us. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure a wine would be good," she smiled at him. "It might help me relax a little."

"Your nervous?" he asked her as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah a little. I have done undercover gigs before but nothing like this."

Elliot chuckled as he poured the wine out for them.

"It is a little different," he said handing her the glass and then stepping in front of her. "But to make this look realistic your gonna have to relax."

"That's easier said than done," she said taking a drink. "Especially knowing Munch is listening and watching everything we do, along with that creep."

"Yeah well creep umber one can't hear us and try to forget about creep number two," he laughed putting his glass down and running his fingers lightly up her arm. "Our job is to make Mark believe we are having an affair so he….So he goes after Olivia to teach me a lesson."

"And you're okay with that?"

"No," he said moving forward slightly and taking her glass from her. "But we have a job to do and that's what needs to happen."

Amanda nodded slightly as he put the glass down.

"Now do you think you can do this?" he asked her as he caged her body with his arms.

"Like you say we have a job to do."

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked her, he knew from behind and the view Mark had this would look like they were flirting.

"I guess we just need to go for it," she smiled. "Olivia is gonna kick my ass no matter how we do it."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. A small make out session now," he said. "Just to get things going, Munch has been told to make a call to interrupt us."

He looked into Amanda's eyes and saw how nervous she looked. "Just relax, and try to make it look as though we are both into it" he told her cupping her cheek as he leant in and pressed his lips against hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Olivia glared at the screen as Elliot leant in and kissed Amanda. His body blocked out a lot of what was happening, but from the angle they had and Mark had it looked real enough.**

" **You sure you want to be here?" Fin asked her. "We have managed the last few weeks alone."**

" **I'm sure!" she snapped as Elliot ran his hand down Amanda leg and lifted it up and around his waist.**

" **You okay," they all heard Elliot mumble as Amanda's fingers brushed lightly down the back of his neck.**

" **Yeah, I'm good," she replied. "Do you reckon he is falling for it, that it looks real enough?"**

" **Looks real enough to me," grinned Munch dipping his hand into the popcorn bowl and earning himself a filthy look from Olivia.**

 **She had been indecisive about watching what went on in the house between Elliot and Amanda and twice she had stopped the car and turned it around only to do another U turn and head to the house.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Maybe we should notch it up a level," said Elliot as he lifted her other leg and she wrapped it around his waist as he lifted her off the bench with ease.

"What the hell Stabler," she laughed as he carried her to the living and dropped her on the couch directly under the camera Mark had hidden.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be a horny husband who isn't getting any, I gotta move quickly," he told her as he dropped down on top of her and his lips went to her neck. "Munch make the call," he said against her skin as she ran her hands down his back and under his t-shirt.

Elliot squeezed his eyes closed as her nails dragged over his skin. He knew they were only acting but images of Olivia lying under him flashed though his head, her naked body writhing below him as her hands explored him. He imagined how he would explore with his mouth and tongue taking his time with her.

"Fuck!" he grunted against Amanda's neck as he felt the start of an erection push against his jeans. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as his fantasies of him and Olivia got him worked up.

"It's…..its okay," she mumbled when she felt what he was apologising, before he pushed himself away from her.

"I'm gonna kill Munch," he panted as he looked down at Amanda's flushed face and picked up the house phone that wasn't even ringing.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Olivia's eyes flicked back and forwards to the screen as Elliot carried Amanda to the couch and put her down and crawled on top of her.**

 **She heard the words "Munch make the call," before she turned away from the screen unable to watch them together no matter how much of it was just an act. She didn't turn back around until she heard Elliot curse the word "Fuck," then "I'm sorry before she turned back around.**

" **Guess the acting went a little too far," laughed Munch as Elliot pushed himself up and went to the phone as he mumbled something about killing Munch.**

 **Olivia watched him as he answered the phone that wasn't even ringing pretended to have a conversation, as Amanda sat up right and straightened her clothes. Her eyes went back to Elliot as his free hand moved to his crotch and she saw him press against his growing erection as he looked towards one of the hidden cameras, before dropping his head against the wall as he took deep breaths, to try and calm himself.**

" **I guess that's my cue to go," Amanda said from behind as he hung up the phone.**

" **Yeah…Sorry about that," he said as he turned around. Amanda shrugged and smiled.**

" **No apology needed," she said smiling at him.**

" **Oh I don't know," he smiled back, and Olivia watched him lead her to the door.**

" **So what now?" she asked when they were out of sight of the camera.**

" **I will leave for a while I guess, so he thinks that was what the call was about."**

" **Okay, I will head back to the station and see what Cragen and Dana want us to do next."**

" **Amanda, about what happened," he said sheepishly. "Could we keep it between us?"**

" **My lips are sealed," she told him. "However if you don't want Olivia to find out you best have a word with Units very own pervy old man," she said as she walked to her car.**

" **Yeah," he mumbled closing the door and heading back into the living room. Olivia watched him as he picked up the phone and pretended to make a call as he looked towards one of the cameras. "John, lose the footage," he warned him. "I swear to god if Olivia sees that, you will find out firsthand what happens when you finally die."**

 **John and Fin both turned to Olivia who was stood behind them pulling on her coat then she turned quickly and left slamming the door behind her.**

" **Oh boy," sighed Fin slumping into his chair."Do you think we should warn Elliot?"**

" **Yeah," said Munch picking up the phone. "Although I don't know what good it will do him."**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot sat nervously on the couch waiting for her to come home. Munch had called him straight away and told him Olivia had seen everything that had happened. That had been over two hours ago and she still hadn't arrived back. He had tried to call her several times but got no answer. He had then called Cragen worried that Mark may have taken her. Cragen had made some calls himself then called Elliot back and told him she was safe and was just at work. The guys watching Marks place said he had left and gone into work. Elliot had then left the house for a while and since he had gotten back he been waiting on the couch for her. Cragen had informed him Mark still wasn't home as he had gone to a bar after work.

He jumped up when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Hey your home," he said walking towards her and away from the camera Mark was watching them on and reached for her.

"I'm tired and need a shower," she told him pulling her arm away from him.

"Liv, we need to talk," he said reaching for her hand but she pulled it away.

"There's nothing to talk about," she said walking away from him and towards the stairs.

"I know what you saw, and how it looked," he said after her and she topped in her tracks half way up the stairs. "But I swear to you, it was all just an act."

Olivia laughed as she turned to face him. "Just an act?" she asked him.

"Yeah….we had….we had to make it look real."

"Oh I would say you both done that okay. The evidence was there for everyone to see!" she yelled turning back around and running up the stairs. She heard Elliot following her as she entered the bedroom and slammed the door in his face.

Elliot turned the handle and barged in.

"Get out," she told him.

"No we are going to talk," he said stepping towards her.

"There is nothing to say."

"You knew the plan," he said ignoring her. "You knew we had to make it look as though we were having an affair, what was I supposed to do sit her down at the table and make her a cup of fucking tea?" he asked raising his voice. She never spoke but just stood and glared at him."Do you honestly think I wanted to have to do that or Amanda did knowing people were watching us. It was the most uncomfortable thing I have ever done before," he said stepping towards her.

"I'm not surprised," she said her voice low. "Especially with that raging hard on you were trying to hide."

"Liv, it wasn't like that," he tried to explain but she just laughed and shook her head.

"No it was exactly like that," she said staring him in the eyes. "I guess it was just all bullshit about not wanting a blond anymore."

Elliot narrowed his eyes at her. "You really think I wanted Amanda?" he asked her and Olivia just shrugged.

"I think that erection you tried so hard to hide answers that question," she said storming off into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, so he couldn't see the tears that were falling.

"Like hell it does," he said to himself as he remembered the thoughts in his head that had caused his erection in the first place. He stood looking at the door as he heard the shower running. He closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip as images of Olivia naked and wet in the shower ran through his head.

"Fuck this," he said to himself as he walked towards the bathroom and entered without even knocking.

 **Well I guess it's gonna be time to finally up the rating can't keep them apart much longer.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Really wanted to do updates a bit quicker but unfortunately real life has been a bit shitty the last couple of weeks**

 **Thanks so much for all the great reviews on this story so happy everyone is still enjoying it and it is so much fun to write.**

 **As you have all seen the rating has gone up I figured it was finally time.**

 **So enjoy**

Chapter 20

Elliot closed the door behind him and stood looking through the steam towards the shower. He could see the blurred vision of Olivia's naked body behind the shower curtain as she tilted her head back and to wet her hair, she obviously hadn't heard Elliot enter or the door closing over the noise of the shower. He watched as she reached for the shampoo and began to massage it into her hair.

"Jesus," he mumbled under his breath as he felt himself getting hard. He knew he shouldn't have just walked in and he should turn and leave but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He walked slowly towards the shower and reached out for the curtain. His hand was trembling.

"Please don't let her kill me," he prayed silently looking up before he pulled the curtain back.

Olivia spun around when she heard the curtain moving and the cold air hit her skin.

"Elliot what the hell!" she yelled. "Get the fuck out!" she ordered him as he just stood staring at her. "I said…..Get. Out."

Elliot shook his head his eyes fixed on wet simmering body as she tried to cover herself. "I… I can't" he stuttered as he felt his heart racing.

"Like hell you can't, are you trying to fuck up this case," she said reaching for the curtain and trying to close it, but Elliot kept a tight grip on it. "I swear to god Stabler you better leave right now." She watched as his tongue ran along his lower lip before he bit down gently and his eyes unashamedly roamed over her body, which she was trying to hide from him. "Christ Stabler we are supposed to be fighting you can't be in here."

Without taking his eyes from her or speaking Elliot stepped into the shower with her still fully clothed and let go of the curtain.

"Elliot….. You … You should leave…. Please I….I need you to leave," she said looking to the floor as he stepped closer to her.

"Youre so beautiful," he told her. "How could you even think I would want anyone else?"

Olivia stepped back from him slightly.

"I saw the way you reacted to her," she said as he stepped towards her again and the water from the spray hit him soaking his white t-shirt making it cling to his body. She felt the dull throb between her legs despite her protest for him to leave, as he carried on staring at her.

"That reaction wasn't to Rollins," he said licking his lips as the water hit his face. Olivia dropped her head looking down between them unable to look at him.

"Well I didn't see anyone else with you, when you were all over her."

Elliot smiled and reached out his finger brushing lightly over hip.

"You were always with me Liv," he told her as he ran his fingers lightly up her side. "No matter how hard I have tried I can't get you out of my head. It was you I was thinking of when I was with Rollins."

Olivia shivered at his touch despite the hot water from the shower. Elliot smiled when he saw the reaction to his touch as goose pimples formed across her body.

"Elliot…. You …. You should stop…..We should stop," she said as his fingers ran lightly across her collar bone. "The cameras….."

"There are no cameras in here Olivia."

"You still shouldn't be here," she said squeezing her thighs together and biting on the inside of her mouth.

"It was you I wanted to kiss," he said ignoring her and moving even closer to her. "It was you I wanted to touch not her," he said his voice deep and low, as he lips brushed against her forehead and he kissed her lightly. "All I can think about is kissing you again after the last time and…..and touching you Liv."

"Oh god," she breathed at his words, her body tingling as his fingers carried on moving lightly across her wet skin.

"I…. I want to touch you Liv," he said swallowing hard. "And I don't want to wait till this case is over."

Olivia let out a shaky breath as he ran his hands down her back tickling her. She closed her eyes and dropped her head forward resting her forehead against his chest. "El, we can't."

"I want to touch and explore every inch of you Benson, I want to live out every fantasy I have ever had about you. You are the only one I have wanted for years, you are the only one I want now… I love you," he said kissing the top of her head. "I have always loved you and I want to show you how much."

Neither moved as they stood under the hot spray and Elliot prayed he hadn't screwed everything up by coming in here with her and saying what he had. He narrowed his eyes when he heard her mumble something.

"What?" he asked just as quietly.

"Touch me," she said a little louder as she lifted her head and moved away from him slightly.

"Liv….."

"I want you to touch me," she said looking him in the eyes for the first time since he entered the shower.

Elliot watched as she slowly dropped her arm that was covering her chest.

"Sweet Jesus," he breathed out as his eyes fell to her breasts and he just stared as the water ran down over her breasts.

"Touch me in the ways I have always dreamt about," she told him smiling as his eyes finally met hers and he smiled back at her and nodded. "But first," she said reaching out and pulling at his wet t-shirt. "Strip," she ordered him

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **Aaaaah Dammit," moaned Munch slamming down his bowl of chips. "How could they do that to me?"**

 **Fin shook his head. "I wonder," he mumbled as he took his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Fin," he answered. "Yeah…. Yeah…..Yeah Liv got home safe….Erm no…..No nothing is going on, it's all real quiet here."**

 **He glared at Munch when he heard him laugh.**

" **No Cap, she came in they talked and she went up for a shower, its erm all quiet here now."**

" **Bet it ain't quiet in that bathroom," laughed Munch.**

 **Fin shook his head. "Any news on Mark and what he is up to?Okay Cap, see ya," he said hanging up.**

" **So what is our little pervert up to tonight?" asked Munch.**

" **He came home from the bar drunk, drank some more as he watched Elliot waiting for Olivia, and then from what the guys could see he passed out on his couch and is still there."**

" **So Stabler and Bensons little private time has gone un noticed by him."**

" **Yeah it seems that way."**

 **Munch turned back to the screen with the bedroom on it and smiled.**

" **Do you think we should ring and let them know they are in the clear?"**

" **No John," said Fin turning the screen ff that showed the bedroom. "We give them some privacy and let them do whatever it is their doing."**

" **Ooooh I think we all know what they're doing," he laughed as Fin slumped down onto the couch.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot took hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it slowly up his body and over his head throwing it onto the bathroom floor.

Olivia stepped forward and reached up to his chest.

"Liv," he croaked as she ran a single finger down his chest and over his abs with her nail.

"I ….said…..Strip," she ordered him as her finger hooked under the top of his sweat pants and pulled at them letting them snap back, her eyes dropped and looked at the bulge his erection was forming

Elliot smiled at her command and how she had turned this around. "No….You do it," he said to her not wanting her to have all the control. She lifted her head slowly and stepped closer to him raising herself up slightly and kissed his lips softly.

"Would be my pleasure," she said against his lips as he felt her fingers take hold of the waist band of his sweats. She pulled them down slightly then stopped as she looked down. "Seems to be something in the way," she said smiling.

"What do you expect?" he asked her looking down between them his cock was throbbing inside his pants.

Without taking her eyes off him she pulled his sweats away from him and over his erection and his cock sprung free. She licked her lips and swallowed hard as she looked at him he was hard, thick and long.

"L….Liv," he whispered when she didn't move.

"Ssshhh," she answered kissing his chest. "Don't move," she ordered him as she continued to push them down his legs, the tip of his cock brushing against her stomach. Elliot stepped out of them and kicked them to the side as Olivia stepped back away from him and back under the hot water. She lifted her head slowly as her eyes roamed over his body just as Elliot had done to her.

"You are so beautiful," she told him as she finally looked him in the eye.

"Ditto," he smiled stepping forward into the hot spray. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her to him. "You are fucking gorgeous," he told her as his lips met hers and he kissed her softly and slowly as he wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling their lower halves together, slipping his tongue into meet hers.

Olivia moaned into his mouth as she felt his cock pressing against her and her hard nipples pressed against his chest. She scraped her nails down his back and flattened her palms on his ass cheeks and squeezed them, smiling against his mouth.

"God I love this ass," she grinned making him chuckle. "I hate to think how many hours I have spent looking at it over the years, it was definitely my guilty pleasure."

"Yeah well I haven't had the chance to touch my guilty pleasure yet."

Olivia sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as she stepped back from him and picked up the shower gel, squeezing some into her hands.

"Hmmmm and I wonder what that is," she smiled as she ran her hands over her breasts as she slowly rubbed the shower gel into foam.

Elliot groaned as he watched her massaging her breasts.

"You okay there El?" she asked him as she rubbed her hard nipple between her finger and thumb. Elliot just nodded as he continued to stare at her hands and breasts, resisting the urge to take hold of his cock which he could feel twitching. "El…." He didn't reply as he continued to watch her hands as they continued to play with her breasts. "El," she said a little louder to get his attention.

"Erm…..Yeah…..Yeah," he said snapping out of his daze and lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"Touch me."

 **To let it go further on their first time or keep them hanging on and disturb them lol. Ooooh, what to do.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just want to say thank you for all the reviews and kind words on this story. I took note on what people wanted as in whether to interrupt them or not and I hope I have done okay to keep everyone happy.**

"Touch me."

She watched as Elliot slowly swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, and thought back to how many he times he had done that over the years and how it had turned her on and she was unable to do anything about it.

"With what?" he asked her a glint in his eyes as he smirked at her.

"That decision is down to you," she said backing up against the wall as Elliot moved towards her through the spray. He put one hand on the wall by her head as he stood in front of her, their wet bodies only inches apart.

Leaning forward he softly pressed his lips to hers, cupping her cheek gently with his other hand. Olivia groaned when she felt his erection pushing against her. He broke from the kiss and locking eyes with her as he ran his fingers down her neck and over her collar bone.

"El….."

"Sssshhhh," he whispered as he ran a single finger down between her breasts all the way to her belly button.

She dropped her head back against the wall as he dragged his finger back up and between her breasts then moved it across to her nipple.

"Oh god!" she gasped as he circled her hard nipple and caused goose bumps across her body as his thumb brushed across the hard little nub.

"You know Liv, I don't want to just touch you," he told her his voice deeper and raspier than she had ever heard it before. "I want to taste you as well," he said seconds before his tongue swiped over her other nipple making her jump.

"Fuck!" she cursed as his lips covered the nipple and he gently sucked it into his mouth. The feel of his mouth around her nipple and his tongue flicking over it went straight between her legs, and she clenched her thighs tightly together to try and ease the dull throb there that was intensifying by the second.

Elliot licked his way across to her other breast to show it the same attention, sucking and teasing the little bud a little harder each time he switched. Olivia dropped her hand to the back of his head and held him to her breast as she squeezed her eyes closed and bit down on her lower lip. She couldn't believe she was going to totally embarrass herself by coming so quickly and just from his mouth and hands on her breasts. If he made her feel like this from just touching her breasts god help her when he moved lower.

"Shit …El….El….Oh Fuck," she gasped as her body trembled and she gripped his short hair. Elliot eased off slightly kissing her skin and nipples softly as she came down from her high and couldn't help but chuckle against her skin.

"Fuck you Stabler," she breathed opening her eyes and seeing him smirking with that cocky look that had annoyed the hell out of her at times.

"Anytime Benson… However I'm not quite finished touching and tasting you just yet," he told her as he dropped to his knees and the water from the shower pounded his head and shoulders. He kissed each of her nipples before he slowly licked and kissed his way down her stomach circling her belly button with his tongue, he stopped as he got to just above her perfectly shaved pussy. He sat back on his heels slightly as he fingers brushed over her shaven mound so lightly she could only just feel it. "Only in my most perfect dreams," he mumbled as he leant forward and kissed just above her folds.

Olivia looked down and watched as his head moved forward and she felt his lips press gently against her pussy and she held in the moan trying to escape as he kissed all around her folds. She reached out and turned off the shower, the room fell silent except for their breathing and panting.

"Shit!" she gasped jumping as his tongue slipped through her folds and he licked the length of her, moaning as her juices covered his tongue. The feel, taste and sound of her moaning going straight to his cock. He licked a few more times as she spread her legs a little wider for him. His tongue lapping her at warm hole and her clit, he circled her clit before sucking it gently between his lips. He heard her curse again as she slapped her hand against the wall.

Olivia forced her eyes open and lifted her head from the wall and looked down her body at Elliot on his knees in front of her, his head buried between her legs as he licked and sucked her clit into his mouth, sending shock waves through her body. She couldn't help but push her hips forward needing more of him as his tongue slipped slightly inside. As if sensing her need Elliot lifted one of her legs over his shoulder giving him better access and opening her up more to him and his tongue delved in as deep as it could inside her.

"Oh god," she gasped as he swirled his tongue inside her. "Deeper," she panted needing more of him.

Elliot removed his tongue and replaced it with two fingers pushing them slowly inside her warm, wet opening.

"Yes," she said as he moved his fingers in and out of her and his mouth went back to clit.

She felt his fingers curl forward, pressing against her front wall.

"Oh god….yes….just….don't ….stop," she grunted as she moved her hips pushing against his mouth. She gripped his hair and pulled him to her hooking her other leg over his shoulder so he was supporting her fully.

Elliot sucked and licked her clit as he fucked her with his fingers, he knew she was close her inner walls were throbbing around his fingers. He felt his cock twitching as he listened to her moaning and begging him not to stop. He added a third finger and pushed them deep inside her, twisting them as he did. He felt her body tense up and begin to tremble as she screamed out, her thighs clamping down around his head holding him firmly to her as she came, her inner walls gripping his fingers tightly.

"Oh god….." she panted, as her body began to relax. "No more….God no more," she sighed as her body twitched.

Elliot slowly removed his fingers and kissed her clit softly. Olivia released the grip on his head and he lifted his head to look up at her.

"You okay?" he asked her, his mouth glistening with juices.

"No," she grinned down at him. "I don't think I can feel my legs."

Elliot smiled at her and slowly took hold of her legs, but instead of helping her stand he let her slide down the shower so she was sat on his knees slightly. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him to her kissing him softly, tasting herself on his lips. She felt his cock pushing against her. She could only imagine how he was feeling after all she had come twice and he still hadn't had any release.

She broke from the kiss and looked down their foreheads pressed together as they both breathed heavily.

"Liv," he panted, as they both looked down at his cock. "I need…." He knew he was gonna sound desperate but he didn't care. He had had a raging hard on for hours now because of her, and he needed some release.

"I…..I know what you need," she told him as she dropped her hand from his neck and ran a single finger down over his chest and abs. "I know exactly what you need," she breathed as she ran her nail up the length of his cock making Elliot groan and his cock twitch.

She smoothed her thumb over the tip spreading the pre cum that was gathered there before taking him in her hand and squeezing him gently, her hand not fitting fully around him. She felt herself becoming aroused again at the thought of him inside her spreading her wide and pushing deep inside her, he was so thick and long.

"However," she said as she began to massage and stroke him her hand running up and down his full length. "I'm not sure in which way you need it."

"Wha….What?" he asked unable to take in what she was saying as her hand continued to move up and down him.

"Well," she said leaning forward and whispering into his ear, "When you come do you want to come over my hand?" she asked him gently biting on his ear lobe. "Or do you want to come in my mouth."

"Christ," he groaned as he pushed up into her hand, he couldn't think straight.

"Maybe I should just choose?"

"Erm….. Yeah," he said as he tried to control his breathing not wanting to come in the next few seconds.

He felt her move back from his knees as she rose up slightly and her hand continued to stroke and squeeze him.

"Stand up," she ordered him letting go off his cock. Without speaking Elliot pushed himself up slowly his legs stiff from being in the kneeling position for so long. He looked down and watched as Olivia raised herself up slightly so she was eye level with his cock.

"Gorgeous," she said licking her lips, her eyes never leaving him as she ran her finger along the underside of his shaft. Elliot couldn't stop his eyes from closing and he jumped as he felt her tongue follow her finger from his base to his tip. He waited for her mouth to cover him but it didn't instead her heard.

"El," as her fingers brushed against his skin just below his hip. He couldn't help but smile as he realised she had finally seen the tattoo she had only glimpsed at the other night.

"I needed something," he told her running his fingers through her hair. "To keep you close to me."

"It's beautiful," she said leaning in and kissing the small badge with her number on it."

Elliot watched her as she kissed her way back to his cock and kissed her way up his full length from his balls to his tip. She looked up and smiled at him before she took him in her mouth.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Munch sighed as he flicked through the cameras checking the still empty rooms making Fin chuckle.**

" **You bored over there John."**

" **Watching these screens tonight is like being forced to watch anything with Simon Cowell in it. Boring as hell and pointless," he sighed. Fin got up and headed to the bathroom. Munch jumped when the phone next to him rang.**

" **Detective Munch at your service," he said as he answered.**

" **Just checking in to see how things are going there," said Cragen.**

" **Nothing is happening at all, well not that we can see," he said as he stared at the empty bedroom.**

" **Well I just got word from the guys watching our perp and he has just woken up. So you might want to let Stabler and Benson know he might soon be logging in for a little bit of late evening entertainment."**

" **Well he is gonna be disappointed."**

 **Cragen didn't even want to know what John was going on about. "Just let them know John, I don't want this case blown now because them two can't stay in character."**

" **Sure Cap, I will let them know," he said as Fin came out the bathroom.**

" **I will let you know if he logs in to watch them," he said hanging up.**

" **What's got you smiling?" Fin asked him.**

" **That was the Cap. We need to alert out two love birds that our little pervert is awake, so they can get back into character."**

" **And that makes you happy?"**

 **John nodded. "Its gonna be entertaining especially if the deed hasn't been done yet, if we thought they were sexually frustrated before imagine them now," he laughed as he picked up the phone and rang Elliot's mobile.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olivia swiped her tongue over his tip and tasted the pre cum and moaned. Elliot closed his eyes and dropped his head forward.

"Fuck Liv," he groaned as she took him deeper into her mouth.

He heard the phone ringing in the bedroom as Olivia's hand cupped his balls and massaged them with one hand as her other hand moved up and down his cock followed by her mouth, he had never felt something so good.

 **Fin answered his phone as Munch kept on ringing next trying the house phone to get Olivia and Elliot's attention.**

" **Hey Cap, yeah he is trying to get them on the phone now…" He looked over at Munch who just shrugged and held up his phone.**

" **They aren't answering," he grinned.**

" **Errr no Cap he hasn't got them yet… I don't know why they aren't answering," he lied and Munch laughed. "Yes Cap…..Yeah….yes, I understand," he said hanging up.**

" **What's up?" asked John as he hung up and tried Elliot's mobile.**

" **Mark is logging in, we need to let them know as soon as possible."**

They both heard Elliot's phone ring followed by the house phone.

"Shit," grunted Elliot leaning forward slightly and resting his hands onto the wall, Olivia never let up as her hands, mouth and tongue pleasured him like nothing he had ever felt before. She hummed as she relaxed and took him even deeper the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

"Holy …..Fuck," he stammered as he pushed his hips slightly forward not wanted to thrust into her mouth too much. "So close," he told her as her phone began to ring from her pile of clothes on the bathroom floor.

" **What the hell are they doing?" asked Fin. "Just answer your damn phone."**

" **Maybe their hands and mouths are full," laughed John as they both carried on trying the phones and hoping they answered soon.**

"Yes… that's it baby," he panted. "So….fucking close."

"Hmmmmmm," she mumbled against his cock as her hands went to his ass and she pulled him to her.

Elliot thrust into her mouth unable to hold back anymore as he released into her mouth. Olivia breathed heavily through her nose as he came his cum hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed taking everything he had as he cock pulsed and throbbed in her mouth.

"Jesus Christ Liv," he panted, as she released him from her mouth and kissed the tip of his cock before licking her lips and smiling up at him. "That was amazing," he smiled back at her.

She was about to reply when her phone started ringing again at the same time as the phone in the bedroom.

"I think someone is trying to get hold of us," she grinned from the floor.

"Can you get that?" he asked her. "I don't think I can walk just yet," he chuckled as he held himself up on the wall. She reached out the shower and grabbed her phone.

"Olivia," she answered, her eyes going back to Elliot's cock as it twitched again.

"About time," said Munch and she could hear the humour in his voice.

"What do you want John?" she asked biting on her bottom lip as Elliot reached out for her to help her stand up. He pulled her up and put his hands onto her hips as he dropped his mouth to her neck and softly kissed her.

"Mark is logging on as we speak," he told her. "You and Elliot need to put each other down and go back to hating each other," he explained.

"Yeah," she said as Elliot suckled on her neck.

"No, not yeah," said John laughing. "Now unless you want to blow this case."

"Okay," she said hanging up and throwing her phone to the floor.

"What's up?" Elliot asked her. "Well apart from the obvious," he smiled against her as his cock began to recover.

"Mark is logging on right now," she sighed.

"Shit," he said against her shoulder.

"Yeah so we need to go back to arguing, and figure out how to get out of this bathroom without raising his suspicions."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Munch and Fin both sat and watched the camera in the bedroom waiting for them to come out the bathroom.**

" **Wonder how they are going to get out of this one?" said Fin. "If Mark thinks for one moment they are okay the whole case could be blown.**

 **A few minutes later the bathroom door flung open and Olivia stormed out looking pissed off to hell wearing a bathrobe.**

" **You're a fucking prick do you know that!" she yelled making sure she was facing the camera Mark had set up so he could see her talking.**

" **Oh I'm so sorry for wanting a little romance with my wife," yelled back Elliot following her out in only a towel.**

" **Romance is that what you call it?" she asked him as Elliot grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around. "Jumping me in the shower like that like a horny teenager."**

" **I was trying to make love to you," he said grabbing her hand and pulling it to his crotch. Olivia tried not to smirk when she felt how hard he was again.**

" **Go to hell," she said pulling away from him. Elliot went to grab her arm again but she spun around and slapped him across the face. Elliot glared at her before stepping back and grabbing a pair of jeans from the wardrobe and pulling them on.**

 **Olivia watched as he carefully put his hard cock away and buttoned them up before pulling on a t-shirt.**

" **Done wait up," he told her grabbing his shoes and storming out the bedroom slamming the door behind him.**

" **Well I reckon they pulled that off okay," laughed Munch as he flicked through cameras and found Elliot in the living room putting his shoes on. He stood up and grabbed his gym bag before storming out and slamming the door.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Please keep all the reviews coming it really helps when you know how people feel about the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, well another quick update.**

 **This is what happens when alone at work with no Boss I sit and write all day.**

 **Chapter 22**

Olivia heard the front door slam shut as she sat on the edge of the bed her head in her hands. They had discussed the plan in the bathroom to make it as believable as possible as to why they were in there together. After everything they had just done she hated the thought of him leaving, she had wanted to take things further, to go to sleep in his arms and wake up together. This was one of the reasons she wanted to wait till after the case before they took their relationship to the next level. But when he came into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain back she knew there was no way she would be able to say no to him.

She flopped back onto the bed and put her arm across her face, she knew there was a good chance Mark was watching and she wanted to act upset. Her phone beeped and she sat up and pretended to wipe tears from her eyes, as she read the message from Elliot.

 **I hate leaving you like this after what we just done. I will figure something out so we can see each other tomorrow without raising that pricks suspicions. I love you, El** **xxx**

It was hard to stop the smile as she read the text message.

"Fuck you," she said out loud in case mark could see her lips moving as she quickly text him back and threw the phone onto the bed and stormed out of the room and down to the living room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I love you too baby, I never knew you were so talented with your mouth xxxx**

Elliot smiled at the text. It had killed him to leave like that, yelling at her and storming out. He licked his lips and groaned he could still taste her, he felt his cock getting hard as images of her on her knees in front of him his cock in her mouth flashed through his head.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself when he looked down and saw the bulge from the start of yet another hard on. He needed something to take his mind off her and the only thing that would do that would be to punish his body in the gym, so he put his car into gear and headed towards the Camp.

He pulled into parking spot and turned off the engine and took out his phone.

"Hey Cap," he said as Cragen answered.

"I hear you guys put on quite a show just now."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"And from Munches account of what happened I take it you and Olivia are on better terms now?"

"Yeah you could say that," he said smiling to himself.

"I'm happy for you both, just don't let it interfere with the case."

"We won't Cap. Before I left after our big fight we came up with a way of making Mark believe I really am a shit husband. He walks past my office every morning," he explained. "We thought it would be a good idea to have Rollins there so Mark sees her and thinks I called her for sex as soon as Olivia turned me down."

"Okay I will call Rollins now, what time do you want her to arrive?"

"Well in case he checks the login book for the camp I would send her over in the next few hours. I'm just going to the gym for a while."

"Sure," grinned Cragen knowing Elliot used to always go for a workout when he was pissed off or frustrated. "Anything else?"

"Yeah tell Munch and Fin to keep their eyes on those screens at all times, if anything happens to her because they never saw him I will kill them….slowly and painfully. Oh and tell Rollins to bring pizza and a pack of cards, it's gonna be a long night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot jumped when his phone rang but smiled when he saw Olivia's name on his screen. He was lay on the couch in his small office staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey you okay?" he asked her straightaway worried something had happened.

"Yeah I'm good; I came into the bathroom so I could call you."

Elliot chuckled. "I can't wait for this case to be over so we can talk and be together somewhere other than the bathroom."

"Me to….Is Rollins there yet?"

"Not yet, she is finishing up at the office first then heading home to change." Olivia went silent. "Olivia, you have nothing to worry about, I to…."

"I know," she said cutting him off. "It's just after what happened earlier…. God it's all I can think about. Your mouth…. Your hands."

"I know baby, I just spent the last hour and a half hitting hell out of punch bag and working out."

"Did it help," she asked him, rubbing her thighs together as images of Elliot in only a pair of shorts sweaty and punching hell out of the bag appeared in her head. She used to like to watch him in the station when they were partners.

Elliot looked down the length of his body and saw the tent in his sweats from his erection. "Not exactly," he grumbled. "I'm still so hard for you."

"Jesus El," she replied.

"What about you Liv, are you still wet from me?"

Olivia slid down to the floor her back against the wall.

"Olivia, are you still wet?" he asked again, he heard her moan and his cock twitched. "Touch yourself for me Liv. Slip your fingers into your pussy."

"El," she said her voice breathy.

"Do it Benson, slide your fingers into yourself, I need to know how wet you are."

Olivia pulled open the bathrobe she was still wearing and let it fall to the side she was still naked underneath. She slipped her hand over her breasts and hard nipples; she bit down on her lip as she slid her hand into the thin lace panties she was wearing. Elliot listened as she breathed into the phone and then he heard her groan.

"Liv?"

"I'm so fucking wet still," she told him as she slipped two fingers through her folds. "I'm soaked," she said as she spread her legs, her fingers slid over her wet opening but she didn't penetrate herself as she spread her juices around coating her clit.

Elliot was squeezing his cock over his sweats, he was so hard it was painful; he finally gave in and pulled them down slightly. His cock sprung free, long, thick and throbbing and glistening with pre cum.

"Oh god El," she moaned as she slipped two fingers as deep as she could inside her wet opening. "Touch yourself," she told him. "Make yourself come."

"I am baby," he panted as he gripped his cock and firmly and stroked himself. "I'm so hard for you, I need you so much."

"Shit El my fingers are so deep inside me," she said as she rubbed her clit with her other hand and added a third finger. "I want you inside me…. Filling me…..stretching me."

"I am gonna fuck you so hard when I see you," he grunted. "I'm going to bury my cock so deep inside you; you're going to be begging me stop. I'm going to make you come so hard around my throbbing cock…Shit I'm so close…. You …. You need to ….to come."

"Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod," she chanted over and over as she rubbed her clit faster and harder her orgasm building deep inside.

"That's it baby let me hear you come…..Come for me. Come like you did when my fingers and tongue were buried deep inside you….Oh yeah let me hear …hear you come," he said the words sounding strangled as he came himself.

He heard Olivia scream down the phone as she came and they both came together. The only sound that could be heard was there heavy breathing.

"You okay?" he asked her once he could speak.

"Hmmmm yeah," she mumbled as she withdrew her fingers and gently moved her fingers through her juices.

"You?"

"A bit sticky," he chuckled as he looked at his hand which was still around his cock stroking himself softly and his stomach.

"Yeah me to, I can't believe we just done that. But I couldn't have you sitting all night with Rollins and a raging hard on."

"When this case is done we are going away," he told her. "Just you, me, a bed and room service. No-one to listen in or watching us. No need for us to hide away in bathrooms and offices. I want to explore every inch of you and make love to you all day and night long."

"Sounds perfect," she said yawning.

Elliot smiled when he heard how tired she was.

"Go to bed Liv, your exhausted."

"I'm not surprised," she chuckled. "I can't remember the last time I came three times in one night," she said as she stood up and reached for a towel and wiped herself.

"Are all the doors locked?" he asked her.

"Yes Detective Stabler, they are all locked."

"Okay I will call you in the morning."

"Goodnight El."

"Night Liv….I love you."

"I love you too," she hanging up.

Elliot dropped his phone to the floor beside the couch. He pulled his t-shirt off and used it to clean himself up a little. He looked at the clock and figured he should have enough time for a quick shower before Rollins arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh fuck….." gasped Amanda as she rubbed her clit harder, the bundle of nerves coming alive as her juices coated her fingers. She spread her legs a little wider as she sat on the toilet seat in the small cubicle, and dipped her fingers inside herself before going back to her clit. She lifted her top up and took her bra with it and rubbed and squeezed her nipple and breast.

She had arrived at the camp about twenty minutes ago and followed the directions she had been given to Elliot's office. The building was quiet as it was so late. As she walked toward Elliot's office she could hear his voice as he talked to someone. It was as she got closer she saw the door to the office was open slightly.

"I'm so hard for you, I need you so much," she heard Elliot saying his voice low and deep. She stopped walking and stood at the door waiting for a reply from someone but she heard nothing.

"I am gonna fuck you so hard when I see you," he grunted. "I'm going to bury my cock so deep inside you; you're going to be begging me stop. I'm going to make you come so hard around my throbbing cock…Shit I'm so close…. You …. You need to ….to come."

She stepped forward a little so she could see in the door.

"Oh Fuck," she said to herself when she saw Elliot lying on the couch his cock in his hand as he stroked himself hard and fast his phone to his ear. She didn't know who he was talking to, but she guessed at Olivia. She knew she should leave but she couldn't take her eyes off him, well his cock, as he jerked himself off. She had felt his erection earlier that day and knew he was big. She had gone home after their meeting and fake get together and used her vibrator to pleasure herself.

She felt the throb between her legs and quickly looked up and down the corridor. Seeing no one she slipped her hands down the front of her pants and into her panties, she was soaked. Her eyes went back to Elliot his hand was moving so fast it was just a blur. She watched as he came his cum coating his hand and stomach.

She heard him ask the other person if she was okay, before she quickly moved down the corridor to the toilets she had passed on the way in. she went to the nearest cubicle and undone her trousers before pushing her hand into her panties and began to pleasure herself.

She came in a record time, visions of Elliot's cock pounding into her helping with the quick release. She pulled her hand from inside her panties and fastened her trousers. Playing Elliot's lover was turning out to be a lot of fun. Who knew what might happen next, She thought to herself as she exited the bathroom and headed back to Elliot's office.

 **I will try and keep the quick updates coming, as I should have free time again at work tomorrow lol.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The response to the last few chapters of this story have been amazing and just make me want to write the next chapter as quick as possible.**

 **Please keep the reviews and messages coming it's such a buzz when you get them.**

Chapter 23

Rollins picked up the pizza box and her bag that she had threw onto the counter when she entered the restrooms.

"Nice and calm," she mumbled to herself before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom. She walked down the corridor towards Elliot office and knocked on the door, after getting no answer she knocked again.

"Hey," said Elliot from behind her. She turned around and saw him walking towards in only a towel carrying another towel and drying his chest.

"It seems like every time I see you you're wearing a towel," she grinned at him.

"Sorry about that," he laughed. I just had a work out and needed a shower," he said brushing past her and opening the door to his office and entering.

" _Oh I know you had a workout_ ," Rollins thought to herself smiling. She followed him in and looked around the office her eyes falling to the couch where she had watched him less than half an hour ago jerking off.

"Cragen fill you in on the plan?" he asked her as he took a pair of boxers from his bag.

"Yeah," she said turning away slightly as he pulled his boxers on under the towel. "We have to make you look like the worse husband ever."

"Shouldn't be too hard really," he said as he took a pair of army fatigue trousers from a locker and pulled them on. "Mark already hates me." He walked across the office and took the pizza box from her hands. "What did you get, I'm starving?" he asked her.

"Meat feast, hope that's okay?"

"Perfect," he said dropping to the couch without putting on a top. "May as well make yourself comfy, we have five hours at least before he will turn up for work."

"Great," she mumbled as Elliot picked up the control and switched on the small TV he had in the corner, before taking out a slice of pizza and putting the box down next to him on the couch. She looked around the office and realised that the only other place to sit would be his desk or the other side of the couch.

"You not having any?" he asked her pointing to the pizza.

"I'm good thanks, I've already eaten." She saw Elliot smirk and mumble something under his breath as she said she had already eaten. "Sorry did you say something?"

"No," he said taking a large bite of pizza as images of him dropping to his knees in front of very naked and wet Olivia earlier swarmed his head. "Nothing at all," he sighed wishing it was Olivia he was sat eating pizza with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia lay in bed staring at the ceiling, she had been tossing and turning for the last hour now unable to shake the images of Elliot from her head, and hating the fact he was now spending the night with Rollins.

She sat up and swung her feet out of bed and stood up. She reached for her hoody and pulled it on over her pyjamas, picked up her phone and headed downstairs

She put the kettle on and stood staring out the window into the darkness. She jumped when her phone rang.

"Hey," she answered.

"Everything okay?" Munch asked her.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep," she smiled at her friends concern.

"Well you will be glad to know the guys watching our little pervert have radioed in and he has gone to bed."

"That's good to know, at least I can relax now knowing I only have the old pervert watching me know," she grinned.

"I sincerely hope you don't mean me, I am not old," he chuckled and Olivia laughed along with him.

"I guess me and El are giving you loads of material to use against over the next few years."

Munch went quiet for a few minutes.

"You still there John?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"You just went quiet for a moment thought you had gone."

"Never," he told her. "My eyes and ears are stuck to these monitors for as long as there is a chance you might slip up and forget we are watching and strip naked."

Olivia could imagine him sitting there with a huge grin on his face.

"Never gonna happen John," she laughed.

"Well a man can dream. I take it everything is good between you and Elliot now?"

"As good as it can be, it will be better when this is all over."

"You know Olivia I may joke about a lot but am really happy for the both of you. Watching the two of you fall in love over all those years and do nothing about it was a sad thing to watch. I felt like locking the two of you into the interrogation room until you both came to your senses."

"It was complicated."

"Maybe it was, but you both had your chances over the years and just never took them."

Olivia knew he was on about the time Elliot and Kathy separated.

"I was scared that if anything happened and it didn't work out then I would lose him as my friend and partner as well. I couldn't risk that."

She heard John laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just that in the end it took you losing him to actually get together."

She heard her phone beep and she pulled it from her ear looking at the screen.

"I need to go Elliot is on the line."

"No phone sex," she heard as she hung up and answered to Elliot.

"Hi, I didn't wake you did I?" he asked her.

"No, I was up anyway making a coffee I couldn't sleep. Is everything ok there?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Amanda and me have been talking and we have come up with an idea which might push Mark into making a move quicker and getting this case put to bed."

"Yeah, let's hear it then cause I will try anything," she said as she finished making her coffee and sat down at the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's here," said Elliot stepping back from the window as Mark got out his car and headed for the rear door to the building.

"And sure he will come up this way?"

"He has every other morning I have been in this early. You still okay with what we planned?"

"Yeah fine… You sure you will be able to control yourself," she grinned her eyes dropping to his crotch.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine," he laughed as he walked past her and opened his office door, standing just inside it. He heard the door to the back steps that led up from the staff car park open and slam shut. "Here it goes," he said moving quickly to Rollins who was stood by the couch. "Keep control," he grinned as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Rollins tried to turn off what she feeling as she felt his tongue lightly brush against hers, Christ this man can kiss she thought to herself as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him.

He turned them slightly as they kissed so he was facing the open door. He kept his eyes open slightly glancing to the door as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. "He's watching," he whispered.

"Fuck, El that feels so good," Rollin moaned loudly as he kissed her neck. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at Mark who stood just back from the door looking in at them. "Fuck me again," she breathed.

"I can't you need to go," he told her. "People will be arriving soon, but I will call you I promise," Elliot smirked as he looked at Mark and mouthed the words "Fuck off," to him. He watched as Mark turned and left. "All clear," he said stepping back from her. "You okay?" he asked her as she breathed a little heavy.

"Yeah, I'm good," she not able to look at him. "Did he fall for it?"

"Well he stood and watched us and heard you, so I hope so. You need to get going," he told her leading her to the door and handing her, her bag.

"See ya later lover boy," she said blowing him and kiss and slowly walking off in the same direction as Mark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia climbed out her car and headed towards the main doors of the building. She pressed the buzzer and the guy in uniform on the other side buzzed her in.

"Morning Ma'am can I help you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm here to see my husband Sgt Stabler."

"Sure," he smiled. "Do you know where your heading?"

"I do thank you," she smiled as she signed in and walked towards the stairs. She ran up them quickly and pushed the door open.

"Sorry," she said as she hit someone on the other side.

"It's okay, Mrs Stabler," said Mark looking a little shocked to see her. "What are you doing here so early?" he asked her looking over his shoulder and back down the long corridor.

"Just here to see Elliot," she said trying to look a little worried.

"Is…Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to see him. Is he in his office?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"I'm not too sure, why don't I walk down with you and if he isn't there I will take you down to the gym, he could be there."

"Are you sure, I don't want to take you out of your way?"

"No its fine I'm in early anyway," he said turning around as they walked slowly down the corridor. Just as they were about to round the corner Rollins came into view.

"Amanda," said Olivia smiling. "What you doing here?" she asked her, giving Amanda a hug.

Amanda looked at Mark who gave her filthy look.

"Oh, erm one of the guys who was at your party has asked me to do a party for him. He asked if I could pop in early to see him before he started training as it's a surprise for his wife. How come you're here so early?"

"That's great," said Olivia. "I need to see Elliot," she told her stepping a little closer and speaking a littler quieter as though she didn't want Mark to hear.

"Is everything okay, I noticed at the party the other night things were a little strained between you guys," she said looking at Mark who was stood back from them staring right at her. She pretended to look awkward and embarrassed.

"We are going through a bad patch, but it's all my fault," she said looking back at Mark, who gave her a little smile. "I keep pushing him away and accusing him all the time. And he doesn't do anything to deserve it. It's just me being insecure. We had a little fight last night and he stormed off. I'm hoping he came here. I thought I would surprise him," she said. "You know ….. A little office romance," she laughed.

"Yeah," said Rollins looking at Mark. "Well I hope you get sorted, I should erm get going so I can find this guy I am meeting."

"Sure," said Olivia. "Give me a call and we will meet for a coffee or something."

"Yeah sure," said Rollins walking away and waving.

"God I feel so bad," Olivia said to Mark as they started walking again. "I all but accused Elliot of sleeping with her after the party we had," she laughed. "No wonder he is so pissed with me all the time."

"Well he was pretty close to her at the party," he replied without smiling as Elliot came out his office.

"Olivia!" he said looking shocked. "What…. What are you doing here?" he asked her whilst looking at Mark.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said stepping up to him. "And to apologise for last night."

"Oh," he said as she took hold of his hands.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have pushed you away like that, you were just trying to be nice and romantic and I pushed you away, let me make it up to you."

"Like how?" he asked her grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure i can think of something," she said as she pushed him into his office. Elliot looked towards Mark and as Olivia used her foot to close the door he saw Mark give him the finger an evil smirk on his face.

Elliot pushed Olivia against the glass of the door and kissed her hard making her moan into his mouth as their lower halves pressed together.

"Oh god!" she gasped as Elliot's hand slipped under her shirt and cupped her breast squeezing it gently as his mouth went to her neck.

"Do you….. Think he fell for it?" she asked as Elliot pushed the cup of her bra over her breast and he rubbed her nipple with his thumb.

"With the look he just gave me and the fact he gave me the finger, I would say yes," he said crashing his mouth against hers and kissing her hard.

"Elliot," she panted, as his lips left hers and went back to her neck suckling on her skin and she knew he was marking her.

"Hmmmmm."

"Make me cum," she begged him. "I need you to make me cum."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Christ Liv," he mumbled against her neck as her words went straight to his cock. He felt her hand between them as she took hold of him and squeezed him.

"All I have thought about since last night is this," she breathed. "Your cock hard and throbbing in my hand, then my mouth." Elliot continued massaging her breasts and sucking on her neck as she talked, his cock getting harder and harder beneath her touch. "And now I want you deep inside me, fucking me hard…..Fuck me El."

Elliot shook his head this dirty talking side of Olivia was such a turn on. His hands went to her pants and he made quick work of undoing them and pushing them and her panties to the floor.

"No," he told her lifting his head and looking her in the eyes, cupping her face.

"No?" she asked him smirking as she copied him and undone his fatigues.

"As much as I want you and trust me I want you, I won't make our first time…" he stopped talking as he pushed two of his fingers between her folds and slipped them easily through her wetness. "Shit, Baby," he grinned when he felt how wet she was.

"You won't what?" she asked him as her hand disappeared inside his open trousers and she took hold of his hot, throbbing cock releasing it from it confinement.

"I won't have our first time being a quick fuck against a door, when anyone could walk in or hear us," he said pushing the two fingers inside her.

"Oh Fuck," she gasped as they both began to pleasure each other.

"I want to take my time with you Liv, I want to explore every inch of you and make love to you slowly and deeply then fall asleep holding you."

She wanted him so badly but she also understood what he was saying even if she did hate him for it right now.

"Damn you Stabler."

"Trust me the wait will be worth it," he chuckled as he added a third finger and she spread her legs wider to allow him to push deeper into her with his fingers, and her grip on his cock tightened as she stroked him harder and faster.

They both jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"What!" yelled Elliot as Olivia began to move her hips as she rode his fingers.

"Sarge your needed down in the gym," said a young man's voice. "Training is about o star."

"I will be there in five," he grunted as Olivia bit through his t-shirt around his nipple.

"Oh god…El," she panted, as she felt her release building, Elliot held his hand still his fingers deep inside her and he began to move his fingers. "I'm so close."

"Come on Liv, come for me…." She squeezed his cock harder. "You're so fucking wet …..So hot….so tight, come on just let go….Just let go," he told her. He felt her body begin to tremble.

Olivia lifted her head and looked at him as he looked down at her.

"I love you," he smiled as he crashed his lips against her and muffled her screams as she came, her juices coating his fingers, as she rode his hand and came hard.

"Jesus Christ El," she panted, as he slowly removed his hand from her, his fingers glistening with her juices. Olivia watched him smile as he lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked one of fingers into his mouth and sucked her juices from it and smiled at her.

"You taste so good."

Olivia wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her kissing him hard tasting herself on his lips as she began to stroke him again. Elliot moaned into her mouth as he felt his release building.

Olivia looked down between them and watched her hand on his cock.

"I can't wait until you come deep inside me," she breathed. "While your cock throbs inside my pussy and I squeeze it hard as I come around it."

"Fuck Liv," he grunted.

"But until then I guess it will have to be my mouth again," she said dropping to her knees in front of him.

Elliot watched his cock disappear into her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair holding it back so he could watch her as she took him deep. The sight and feel of her warm mouth around him was all he needed as he thrust into her mouth once and stilled as he came. He lifted his hand to his mouth and bit down on it as he released so no one could hear him, his cum shooting out from him and into her mouth. Olivia carried on sucking him taking everything he gave her, until he was done.

She looked up at him and smiled releasing him from her mouth and kissing his tip as she stood up and gently put him back into his trousers, just as there was a bang on the door again.

"Come on Sarge!" someone yelled and they both laughed.

"You better go," she said bending over and pulling up her trousers.

"I will walk you out," he smiled at her kissing her lips softly.

Olivia nodded as Elliot straightened himself up. He was about to open the door and Olivia stopped him. "I don't want to wait till this case is over to make love to you," she told him. "I will figure something out to get us some alone time together."

"You will huh."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I don't know how yet but we will have some alone time."

Elliot took her hand and led her out his office. He kept glancing at her and smiling as they headed along the corridor and down the stairs, then out the building to her car.

"I will call you when we are done here," he said cupping her cheek. "Maybe we could go out for dinner."

"You mean you don't have a date with your other women," she grinned.

"Not tonight," he smiled kissing her softly. Olivia glanced over his shoulder.

"We have company," she told him as she opened her car door. "I will see you later," she said kissing him quickly on the lips and getting in the car.

"Stay safe," he told her. "There is no saying when or how he will try something."

"I will," she smiled as Elliot closed the door and she drove away. Elliot waited until she turned the corner before heading back to the building. Mark was stood at the bottom of the steps by the main door his arms folded glaring at him as he walked past.

"You got something to say?" Elliot asked him stopping at the top of the steps.

"How could you do that to Olivia?"

"What the fuck has it got to do with you?" Elliot asked turning to face him.

"Olivia is a beautiful woman and your screwing around behind her back!" he snapped.

Elliot walked slowly down the steps to him. "What I do in my personal life has nothing to do with you, she is my wife."

"And your fucking around on her with that blonde slut, then kissing her as though nothing has happened," he snarled.

Elliot smirked at him. "Yeah I am," he said leaning into him. "And you can't do a fucking thing about it. And if you even think about telling Olivia about what is going on, it will be the last thing you ever do," he threatened him. "Now why don't you fuck off out of my face," he said pushing Mark in the chest and walking away.

Mark glared after him.

"No fuck you," he said under his breath, before walking off in the opposite direction.

 **Things are definitely heating up. Its gonna be fun when they have to spend the night at home together with Munch watching their every move.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Olivia walked into Dana's office without knocking.

"Please come in," she said without looking up from her paperwork as Olivia dropped into the chair apposite her.

"I need a night away with my husband."

Dana looked up and smirked at her. "Your Husband?" she asked her. "I don't remember you getting hitched?"

Olivia glared at her. "You know what I mean."

"No please enlighten me," she grinned.

"Look this is your fault to start with, you knew what would happen if you put Elliot and I together."

"Yeah, we would catch the bad guy."

Olivia sat forward and dropped her head into her hands. "I can't do this," she sighed. "It was hard enough being around him when we were arguing but now….."

"Now you can't be in the same room without wanting to jump him," laughed Dana.

"Seriously Dana this isn't funny. We are going to end up blowing this case because we can't keep our hormones under control," she said slouching back in the chair.

"Well you guys did okay for the first dozen years you were together."

"It was easier then…..He was married for most of it. This is why I told him nothing could happen until after the case. I told him we had to put our feelings to one side… but no. He had to tell me how he felt….God why does he have to be so damn stubborn and come into that bathroom."

"And what exactly happened in that bathroom?" smirked Dana. "Poor Munch was devastated when Stabler followed you in and slammed the door behind him."

Olivia didn't say anything she only smiled.

"That good huh? I knew there was a reason behind that strut and attitude of his."

"Dana we need a few hours alone. "Away from that pervert watching us, away from the other slightly less pervert and Fin. We need a few hours to just be us."

Dana sat on the lip of her desk facing Olivia.

"Elliot is supposed to be on a training exercise in two night's time."

"Yeah I know that….."

Dana held her hand up silencing her.

"Maybe his wife wants to make it up to him for being a bitch and she books them into a nice hotel for them for the night before he goes away."

Olivia smiled at her broadly. "That would be nice of her."

"I will clear it with those above first, but, if it happens two of my guys will be detailed to you and also staying at the hotel."

"Just make sure it's not the room next door."

"We will have Mark watched as normal in case he tries to pull anything."

"Thank you," she said standing up.

"Well I can't stand in the way of true love now can I? I will be in touch after I speak to my boss and tell you what hotel I have booked?" she smiled as Olivia headed to the door.

"Oh one more thing, this training exercise, how exactly are you getting Elliot out of it?"

"We are meeting with the colonel this afternoon and telling him everything. We are then going to let Mark think Elliot is away over night and we hope he will make his move. If you guys are going away it might be a good idea for Stabler to play the shit husband card once more and have Amanda over before then, really get Mark riled up."

"Really push him into wanting to show Elliot what he is screwing up."

Dana nodded."Then the night when he thinks Elliot is away he will hopefully make his move."

Olivia nodded. "Will you tell Elliot or should I?"

"You can have the pleasure of telling him about his dirty night away."

"It's not like that Dana," she said rolling her eyes.

"Of course it's not," she laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am one lucky man," said Elliot a huge grin on his face as he entered the break room were all the guys from his platoon were sitting.

"And why is that Sarge?" asked one of the younger guys.

"Well my gorgeous wife has just called me and she has booked us into a hotel for the night before we go away on the training exercise."Just me, her and a huge Jacuzzi bath." He looked over towards Mark as he talked, but Mark kept his head down as he read a newspaper.

When Olivia had called him and told him about the hotel room he couldn't control the surge of excitement that he felt at the thought of a night away from everyone, alone with her. He also couldn't believe it was her that had gone to Dana and demanded a night alone for them. Of course it had come with a downside. They wanted him to another meet up with Rollins one more time at the house when Olivia was out.

"Got to say Sarge you are one lucky bastard, you wife is hot and sexy as hell," said one of the other guys.

"Like he even appreciates her," mumbled Mark.

"You say something Mark?" Elliot asked him.

Mark glared at him and stood up. "No nothing!" he snapped leaving the break room.

Elliot smirked to himself and picked up his coffee taking a large drink. He couldn't wait to get Olivia into that hotel so they could be alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what time do you think you will be able to get away from work tomorrow?" Olivia asked him.

"Just after lunch, we are preparing for the exercise in the morning and packing kit, and then we all have the rest of the day off until the following afternoon."

Olivia smiled to herself. "I can't wait to spend some time alone with you."

"I still can't believe you went to Dana and told her you wanted a night in a hotel."

"Yeah well I couldn't wait any longer; I think we have both waited long enough, don't you?"

"Damn right we have," he said looking around to make sure he was still alone. "Liv I want you to do me a favour."

"Hmmmm and what would that be?"

"Don't watch the video feed when Amanda comes over later."

Olivia went quiet for a while. "Why!" she snapped.

"I just…."he sighed as he thought how to word himself without pissing her off. "It's hard enough and embarrassing enough acting like that and putting on a show knowing that prick is watching, and Munch, Fin and god knows who else will see it. The thought that you are watching as well…. I just don't want you getting pissed off again."

"I won't."

"Yes you will Baby, just like I would if I was watching you with someone. I would hate it no matter how much it was all fake. Hell I got all pissed off just listening to you and Porter through a door and all you had to do was flirt with him."

Olivia chuckled. "You were a little annoying on that case."

"No Liv I was jealous as hell. I hated the thought of him being near you and touching you, I wanted to rip his head off. That's why I know no matter what you say now if you watch me and Rollins you're going to lose your shit just like you did last time."

"Oka, fine I won't watch, I will go for walk or something, or maybe… I will go and buy some new underwear for my date tomorrow."

"Now that sounds like a much better idea," he turned his head when he heard footsteps coming towards him across the mess hall. "Marks coming," he said quietly.

"Okay, I guess our normal conversation is over then, I will see you tonight when I get back in."

"Okay," he replied but didn't hang up. "They had decided if they were on the phone anytime today and Mark was there he would pretend to talk to Rollins.

Mark watched Elliot as he made himself a coffee.

"So you okay to come over about five when I get done here?" he asked down the phone.

"There is something very wrong with this conversation," Olivia laughed.

"No it will be fine; Olivia is out cleaning somewhere, so we will have an hour or so."

"Hmmmm that's not a bad idea I may go and get my legs waxed and maybe my bikini line."

"Jesus," Elliot moaned as images of Olivia's shaved pussy entered his head. "That sounds perfect."

"It does doesn't it; I want to be nice and smooth for our first time."

"Christ woman are you trying to kill me here, do you know what you are doing to me."

"Oh I can guess, just make sure you get rid of it before you meet up with Rollins."

"I will do…..See you soon Amanda," he said hanging up. He stood up and walked away from the table he was sat at past Mark.

"You're a complete prick," he said as Elliot went past him.

"What?"

"The way you're treating Olivia its wrong."

"And I already told you its got fuck all to do with you, so back off. Unless of course you want moved out of this section or even further maybe to another unit."

"You can't do that."

"Just try me," said Elliot leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey sexy," said Rollins as Elliot opened the door. He smiled at her as she walked past him.

"Are you trying your best to give Munch new ammunition?" he asked her.

She grinned but never replied as they went into the kitchen.

"So where and how we gonna do this?" she asked him as he got two beers out the fridge.

"Well it is supposed to be an affair and as we can't exactly go upstairs and get into bed, so I figured," he said taking her beer from her. "We would do it right here," he said as he put his beer down and stood in front her. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her with ease onto the bench behind them.

Rollins parted her legs so he could stand between them, the skirt she was wearing riding up her thighs.

"Such a romantic," she told him.

"Damn right I am," he grinned reaching up and cupping her cheek making Rollins laugh. He leant in as though he was kissing her. "From this angle it will look real enough and it saves us both the embarrassment of stripping off."

Rollins dropped her mouth to his neck as though she kissing him. "Oh I don't mind you getting naked," she whispered. "You seem like you enjoy doing it for the camera, or is that only when you know a certain brunette is watching."

"The last thing I want is for Liv to be watching after the last time," he told her as he moved his hands and made it look like he was touching her breasts when in fact it was only the back of his hands touching her.

"What you talking about?" she asked him as her hands went between them but lower as though she was undoing his jeans.

"Well she wasn't exactly happy at the state of me when we were done…You going to have to open them and push them down slightly," he said as his head moved lower between her breasts and he opened her shirt.

"From what I heard it done wonders for moving your relationship on….What the hell!" she gasped as he pushed her shirt open and down her shoulders revealing her lacy bra.

"We need to make it look real; otherwise he isn't going to fall for it. So try and relax," he told her as he ran a hand through her hair as he lifted his head and pulled her to him kissing her.

Rollins tried her best to hold in the moan as he kissed her but she couldn't. She had been left sexually frustrated after the last time they were together; she had gone home that morning and used her favourite vibrator as she thought of him. She couldn't help but be envious of Olivia. Elliot squeezed his eyes shut tight when he heard the moan escape her trying his best to control himself and his thoughts as a naked Olivia entered them.

" _Munch naked, Munch naked, Munch naked,"_ he chanted in his head over and over. _"Fin in a tutu, Fin in a Tutu, Fin in a Tutu and Munch naked," he started chuckling as the image of Fin doing a dance for a naked Munch flashed before his eyes._

"Something funny Stabler?" Rollins asked sounding a little pissed off as she undone his jeans and pushed them down slightly so his ass cheeks were showing to the camera, but everything at the front was still tucked away.

"Sorry," he apologised as he moved his hands to her hip and pushed up her skirt. "This okay?" he asked her.

"Erm …Yeah," she said as Elliot lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Anytime you want to stop or you feel uncomfortable in any way just say and we will stop," he told her and she nodded. "Let's get to work then," he said leaning forward as though he was kissing her as he thrust his hips forward as though he was entering her.

"Oh shit," she gasped as his semi hard covered cock hit against her and she gripped his shoulders hard.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her neck as he carried on pushing against her as though he was fucking her hard.

"It's…Its okay," she mumbled as she dropped her mouth to his shoulder and tried not to bite down as he continued to push against her. She could feel herself becoming wet as his hardening cock pushed against her core. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her.

"Rollins?" he questioned as her legs held him to her and he felt her roll her hips to him and he felt his cock hardening.

"Fuck," he mumbled annoyed at himself that he couldn't keep control. He tried to get rid of the image in his head of Olivia in front of him naked and wrapped around his body.

" _Just work, just work, just work"_ he said over and over in his head as he tried to clear any thoughts of Olivia. A naked Munch popped in and then Fin anything to keep Olivia out until this was over.

Rollins felt her core throbbing as Elliot continued to press against her, she was so close to coming and embarrassing herself but she didn't care, she wanted to cum, and she wanted to cum hard.

"More," she panted reaching between them. "I….I need more," she said her hand going to his crotch.

Elliot shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"No!" he said looking her in the eyes and watched as she bit down on her lip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **Looks like Rollins is enjoying herself," chuckled Munch as he watched the screens. I have to say it looks pretty convincing, I don't know how Stabler is managing to control himself.**

" **Maybe the thought of Olivia chopping his balls off if he didn't is a good incentive," said Fin looking at the cameras. "I'm actually surprised Olivia isn't here."**

" **I talked to her earlier and Stabler asked her not to. Not after what happened last time."**

" **I can see why," said Fin as Rollins wrapped her legs around Stabler."I know it has to look real but shit…."**

 **They both watched as Elliot and Rollins carried on. Munch watched as Rollins moved her hands between them. "No!" he heard Elliot warn her.**

" **Uh Oh looks like things are getting a bit real," said Munch as Elliot pulled Rollins hands out from between them and put them on the bench.**

" **Shit," Rollins panted. "I…I'm sorry."**

 **Elliot just nodded and carried on the act. Munch and Fin looked at each other.**

" **I think Rollins is enjoying this a little too much," said Fin.**

" **Me to," said Munch as Rollins moaned again.**

" **Fuck!" she gasped and they watched as her mouth went to Elliot's neck.**

" **Damn it Rollins," snapped Elliot but Rollins mouth stayed where it was.**

" **Oh boy," said Munch as they both watched the screen. "This isn't good."**

" **I thought this would be right up your street," said Fin.**

 **Munch just shook his head and picked up his phone.**

" **Watching Elliot and Olivia denying their feelings and beating about the bush is one thing," he said pressing a button on his phone.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rollins you need to calm down," Elliot warned her as he tried to move back slightly whilst still making it look as though they were fucking. She dropped her mouth to his neck and sucked hard on his skin. "What the hell!" he snapped.

"So….close…." she told him. "I'm so close."

"Fuck," he cursed when he realised what was happening.

"Don't …Stop."

He shook his head, trying to think how to stop this before it got out of hand without making Mark suspicious. He couldn't let it go on and having Rollins coming like this on camera in front of Munch and Fin, and what if Olivia saw it.

"Rollins….Amanda we have to stop."

Amanda shook her head as she pushed and rotated her hips against him.

"Dammit Rollins…We need to…." before he could finish his phone rang making him jump. "I need to get that," he said pulling away from her.

"No leave it," she told him trying to keep hold of him, but he pulled away and made it look as though he was putting himself back into his under wear before turning around. Rollins glared at him as she dropped to the floor and bent over as though she was putting her own underwear back on.

"Hello," said Elliot answering the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Though I would rescue you," said Munch.

"Thanks," he said looking at Rollins who was glaring at him. "Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome," said Munch hanging up.

Elliot put his phone down and looked at Rollins.

"You should go," he told her. "I think we gave Mark enough to make him hate me."

She nodded and fastened up her shirt without speaking. She was throbbing and wet between her legs, she had never been so turned on and frustrated.

"Yeah," she said going to walk past him. Elliot blocked her way.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I shouldn't have been so full on like that."

Rollins stared at him and saw how sorry he was and let out a long breath. "It's okay," she said quietly. "It's not your fault," she said giving him a little smile.

"Well it is sort of," he smiled back.

"It's just," she looked to the floor embarrassed. "It's been awhile," she said as quiet as she could so Munch and Fin couldn't hear.

Elliot put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up.

"I know that feeling," he smiled at her. "But I love Olivia."

"I know, and I'm so sorry about this, I just hope I haven't blown everything."

"You haven't. I will leave just after you as though that call was to go somewhere." Rollins nodded. "You going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, nothing a freezing cold shower won't fix," she laughed.

"And yet again, I know that feeling. Come on I will see you out," he said taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Elliot," she said as he opened the door. "Can we not tell Olivia about this? I need to work with her when this case is over."

"Amanda, it's on film and Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee saw it all. She is gonna find out. Plus," he said putting his fingers to his neck. "I think she might notice this," he said his fingers brushing against the mark she had left.

"Shit I am so sorry."

"It's okay I will handle it," he smiled. "Try not to worry."

Rollins nodded. "Thanks, just ask her if she is gonna kill me to make it quick," she smiled before walking down the path to her car. Elliot closed the door as she pulled away and leant back against it.

"Jesus," he sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "I need a drink," he said out loud grabbing his keys and phone and leaving the house.

 **Time to get our two love birds to that hotel room.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay in updating been a little chaotic in the real world and I didn't have anytime to write..**

 **Hope the wait was worth the wait.**

Chapter 25

Elliot lifted his beer to his mouth and took a long drink. He had needed to get out of the house after Rollins had left, he needed a drink.

"Can I get two more of those," said a voice from behind him before Munch sat on the stool next to him.

"Thanks," said Elliot his eyes fixed on his almost empty bottle. "What you doing here?"

"Figured you could use a little company, plus nothing much happening back at the house now you and Rollins have left," he laughed.

"If you wanted to be entertained why the make the call to me?" Elliot asked him.

Munch took a drink of his beer before answering. "Because I actually care about Olivia and even you. I have watched you guys deny your feelings for each other and being miserable for too long now. I wasn't going to let anything screw it up now you declared your undying love for each other."

Elliot looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Plus I didn't fancy all the paperwork when Olivia shot you both."

"That might still happen," he replied his fingers touching the mark Rollins left on his neck. "What the hell was she thinking?"

"That's just it I don't think she was thinking, not with her head anyway," laughed Munch. "Elliot Stabler stud muffin who knew."

"I'm glad you find this funny," sighed Elliot before taking a large drink from his beer.

"Look, you need to get to Olivia and explain everything before she sees it or hears what happened from someone else."

"I tried to call her but all I got was her answer phone, she said she was going shopping, god I hope she doesn't go back to the station and someone tells her."

"Why don't you get yourself back home and wait for her. Its best she gets told everything from you first."

"Yeah," he said finishing off his drink. "I will have one more before heading back. You heading back to the stakeout house?"

"Too right, do you think I'm actually going to miss you explaining all this to Benson."

"You are a sick man do you know that."

"I have been told that in the past once or twice," he said slapping Elliot on the shoulder and heading out the bar leaving him to order another drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Liv, you home!" Elliot called as he entered the house. "Liv!" he listened out but heard nothing. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath as he walked into the kitchen and to the fridge. He had tried Olivia's phone again but it had gone straight to answer phone. He took a beer out opened it and then took out his phone.

"Dana its Stabler."

"Well hellllooo stud," she replied and Elliot knew she was grinning on the end.

"Whatever," he grunted as he took a drink.

"Who knew you had it in you, here was me thinking you were a good catholic boy all these years."

"Has someone got eyes on Mark?" he asked her cutting her off before she could carry on.

"Of course, he watched you and Rollins then got in his car and headed back to the base, why?"

"I have been trying to call Liv and all I get is her answer message. I was starting to get worried something had happened."

"Well she called me a little earlier and said she was going to get her hair and nails done, to treat herself after she finished work. I'm sure she is okay. Maybe she decided to get a few things waxed ready for your big night."

Elliot shook his head trying to clear it of any images of Olivia. "And Mark is definitely on the base."

"Yes Elliot, my guys checked in less than 15 minutes ago to say he was in the garage. Stop worrying she is fine."

"Yeah," he said sitting down on the couch and lying back. "I can't help but worry though, if anything were to happen to her…."

Dana smiled to herself. "You really have it bad huh. I mean I saw the connection when you guys were partners but at the time I thought it was just lust and sex."

"It's never been just that," he told her. "It was always more and the thought that something might happen when we have finally admitted it to each other…. I don't think I could take that."

"Well trust me when I say she is fine and that Mark is nowhere near her. Her phone probably just died when she was shopping. So try and relax and think how you are going to get around that huge hicky on your neck," she laughed.

"Don't remind me."

"Well I'm sure Munch will be watching and will call 911 for you if you need it."

"Whatever Dana," he said hanging up and dropping his phone onto the floor next to his beer. He turned on the TV to try and pass the time as he waited for Olivia return. His thoughts running in overdrive as he figured the best way to tell her about what happened. He knew no matter she was going to be pissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia climbed from her car and grabbed all her bags from the back seat. She felt relaxed after her afternoon of pampering and shopping. She looked to the house and just hoped Amanda had left. Her phone had died when she was having her massage. She had put it on charge as soon as she got in the car but hadn't yet listened to all the messages or read the texts from Elliot. She had just wanted to get home to him

She opened the door and heard the TV playing in the living room. She dropped her bags and walked in quietly, smiling when she saw Elliot asleep on the couch. She walked towards making sure she didn't wake him, he looked so peaceful and relaxed as he slept.

She bit down on her lip and smiled as he moaned in his sleep as she stood over him before bending down to kiss him and wake him up. Just as her lips were about to meet his she spotted the mark on his neck, a mark that hadn't been there earlier when she had left him.

"What the hell," she said using her hand to turn his head roughly and get a better view of it. Elliot's eyes shot open as she turned his head and he heard "What the fuck," as her fingers pressed against the mark.

"Liv," he gasped as she glared down at him.

"What the fuck is that?" she asked him prodding the mark.

"It's not what it looks like, I can explain," he told her reaching out for her.

Olivia stepped away from him shaking her head. "So that's not a hicky…. This is why you didn't want me watching isn't it, how far exactly did you take it this time Stabler?"

"Liv it wasn't like that I swear, just let me explain" he said standing up and stepping towards her, but Olivia backed away from him shaking her head.

"I think it was exactly like that and that hicky on your neck proves it. Christ I am such an idiot. I believed you when you said the hard on you got wasn't cause of her… but this," she said pointing to his neck. "And the fact you didn't want me watching," she shook her head backing away from him and picking up her bag and car keys.

"Liv your not an idiot," he said reaching for her.

"Is this all just a game to you, a little thing to boost your ego, having women all over you? What is it Stabler are you free now after all those years of being married and tied down to one woman."

"What no!" he said raising his voice. "I don't want anyone else."

" **Oh boy," said Munch as he watched Olivia and Elliot facing each other.**

" **What's up?" asked Fin joining him and looking at the monitor.**

" **Olivia came back and saw the hicky on Stabler's neck when he was asleep. And now Olivia being Olivia won't let him explain and is thinking the worst.**

" **Liv I swear to you this isn't what it looks like," he said touching his neck. "Amanda she just….She got a little carried away."**

" **And what about you," she yelled. "How carried away did you get?" she asked pushing against his chest.**

 **Munch and Fin looked at each other.**

" **They need to be careful," said Fin. "If Mark is watching this they could end up blowing this whole gig."**

" **Yeah," said Munch his eyes still fixed on the screen.**

" **Well come on Stabler, how far did you take it this time, huh?"**

" **I didn't take it anywhere!" he yelled back. "I wouldn't do that to you. For fucks sake Liv I love you."**

 **Olivia glared at him her eyes going to the mark on his neck and she saw red. "Fuck you," she said with tears in her eyes as she pushed him again and he lost his balance and fell onto the couch, as Olivia turned and ran from the house.**

" **Christ, what do we do now?" asked Fin, as Elliot chased after her. They both watched the screen as moments later Elliot walked back in slamming the door.**

 **Munch picked up his phone and rang Olivia. Her number rang over and over until the answer service kicked in. He hung up and rang again, he done this three more times before giving up.**

" **We need to find her," he said to Fin. "Try and calm her down, before she blows this whole case and ruins everything with Stabler. For once the poor guy has done nothing wrong," he said grabbing his car keys and ejecting the DVD with a copy of this afternoons recording on it.**

" **And how the hell you going to find her?" Fin asked him.**

" **Its Olivia, she is pissed and upset. She will go home and lock herself away until she calms down. Call Dana ask her where Mark is so we know he isn't tailing her. Then keep an eye on Stabler, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I will go and talk to her and try and tell her the truth about what happened and show her," he said holding up the DVD. "If that's what I have to do."**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Olivia…Open up," Munch shouted through her door. "I know you're in there, and you know I won't leave until I talk to you. And you know I'm stubborn…And annoying….So you may as well open up now, unless you want to hear my JFK theory all over again."

The door flung open.

"Leave me alone John."

"Sorry Olivia I can't do that," he said giving her a small smile.

"Look I'm fine."

"Sure you are," he said softly. "Is that why your eyes are red and you're doing a great impression of a panda."

"I just need to be alone," she sniffed.

"No you don't, you need someone to talk to some sense into you. Now let's get inside and get you a coffee," he said taking the glass of wine off her.

"I have been such an idiot," she said as she watched him make two cups of coffee.

"No you haven't," he said handing her a cup but she put it down and picked up her almost empty glass of wine and finished it off.

"I followed my heart instead of just doing my job. God I am so stupid."

"Olivia, you know I would never lie to you, right."

"Yeah."

"And you know I have been watching every little thing that goes on in that house…Everything, including the stuff that goes on when you're not there," she nodded but didn't speak. "Olivia, Elliot done nothing wrong."

"I… I saw how aroused he got next to her, I saw the mark on his neck. He didn't want me anywhere near the house this afternoon and now I know why."

Munch started to laugh.

"You find this funny?"

"Yes," he told her. "Do you really think Elliot would risk everything with you for a quick fondle with Rollins, knowing you would find out as its all on camera. After everything you guys have been through over the years and the fact he risked this case by telling you how he felt…Olivia, Elliot can be stupid, and not think at times, but not this time. He tried to stop Amanda."

Olivia just stood looking at him and Munch sighed when she poured herself another glass of wine.

"He tried to push her away and stop her without making it look obvious to the perv watching. I could tell things were getting out of hand so I came to his rescue and stopped it."

"You stopped it?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I called his phone and he used that as a reason to stop. He was so angry at himself for letting it get out of hand, but Amanda, well she…"

"Well she what?"

"She was getting a little too into it. Who knew Stabler was so irresistible."

Olivia walked away from him and slowly circled the room. "So Elliot didn't want it and tried to stop it?"

"Yes. He loves you Olivia and he wouldn't risk losing you over something like this."

"Amanda came on to him and he tried to stop her."

"Yes."

"Despite her knowing what was happening between me and Elliot, and that they were just acting, she still tried it on."

"Yup, and I have the footage right here if you need the proof," he said holding up the DVD. "But personally I don't think you need to put yourself through watching it. I mean would you want Elliot watching something like this if the situation were reversed."

She stopped pacing and shook her head letting out the breath she was holding. She picked up her bag and gun and threw Munch her apartment keys, but they sailed past him and landed across the room.

"Lock up on your way out," she said heading to the door.

"Olivia," he said looking behind him for the keys.

"I'm going to kill the bitch," she snapped storming out the apartment.

 **I do like writing it when one of them is jealous. Lol**

 **Hopefully my next update will be a lot quicker.**


End file.
